Before the Storm Comes
by Freakypet
Summary: A year has passed since Sunnydale became a brief news sensation. The Council had been revived, new slayers around the world gathered up. Buffy was training and fighting and... just existing. But it all changed when Faith slammed in and punched Giles across the room... Eventual Spuffy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

My first Buffy Fic. Non Beta'ed. Second ever fic shared. I always forget this bit - I own nothing. Literally. I think my kids own more than I do and they can't tie their own shoes yet. This means that I do not own any of the Whedon Universe. Pretty sure the mug I am drinking my tea out of is the neighbours... Like the mug, I am just borrowing everyone and I will return them when I am done, hopefully not chipped... whoops

* * *

She watched as the young women and girls moved across the mats, pairs and small groups trading blows and kicks. Hands on her hips, she wordlessly circled the room, occasionally dodging rolling girls and ducking fists and feet. As she finished the latest circuit and stood quietly at the front of the room, a bell echoed off in the hallway and the girls stopped their sparring. Waiting until there was silence and she had their attention, she tonelessly went through the day's training. With as few words as possible, she went about pointing out lapses and openings, complementing where required until finally, she dismissed the group.

Silence fell in the now empty room. Buffy set about straightening the crash mats, returning the odd sword to its position on the wall, closing the cupboards that lined one wall, full of stakes, axes and other weapons.

Routine. Predictable and repetitive. Safe.

Next was to go eat in the dining hall with Dawn for their Friday night catch-up, take the Friday group out for patrol, shower, lay in bed until morning. Start again. Go where she was told, do what was expected, speak when needed only. Nothing more, nothing less.

She didn't even sigh at the boringness of it all. Frankly, boring didn't even register.

It was what it was.

This was her life now.

Nothing really mattered since they left Sunnydale as a massive crater.

* * *

13 months earlier

It had been a two weeks since they defeated the Turok-han. They had raced towards LA with injured slayers and taken refuge at the Hyperion. Angel and his team were there with medical supplies and those slayers who were beyond battlefield doctoring were taken to the hospital. It had only taken about a week before nearly all the slayers were well enough to move on. But Giles had not been dawdling in the recovery time. Between him and Willow, they were able to hack into the Council's database and activated the emergency protocols. They were now 'The Council' for all intents and purposes. The Scoobies had been shocked and furious when they had discovered the financial accounts of the old council. Let's just say that paying for Buffy to have a full college ride would have been mere pocket change for the Council.

Buffy had barely blinked. She hadn't been surprised and now, no longer cared. She followed instruction, did what she was told and that was it. Routine.

Giles and Willow had immediately found the LA location and promptly moved out of the Hyperion and into the Council Compound with all the girls. It had been staffed by a skeleton crew who had been near hysterical with relief that someone was still alive and in charge and had immediately taken the battle weary girls under their care.

Buffy had drifted along with the tide, numb and blank. Dawn had barely left her sister's side, drowning in her own grief. Buffy had held her sister while the young girl howled her grief and anger over the loss of their friends and potentials. Buffy had stoked her hair, and forced her to eat and did everything a sister should do. But she felt nothing. She herself shed no tears, no scream of rage left her lips, no sobs echoed in her room. She welcomed the numbness, wrapped it around herself and stood tall.

As she always did.

But neither did she smile. She took no pleasure in even the smallest things. It was if she had reverted back to the time after Glory. Going through the motions. Only _this_ time, she knew how to pretend better. She wasn't as stupid as everyone seemed to believe. Buffy now knew how to behave to limit the interference. It was better. Numb, busy and without thought was much safer than even contemplating the swirl of emotion that was locked tightly away and buried so so deeply.

Xander hadn't coped with the loss of Anya and retreated away into his rooms. It was only at Willow's urgings that Buffy went to him and between the two of them, had done the same for him that Buffy did for Dawn. Drawn him out and been with him as he raged and cried out his own grief.

By now, Giles and Willow had contacted the few surviving Council outposts. Any surviving retired Watchers and Council members and staff were contacted and badgered into service once more, after being assured that the First was no longer a threat. Slowly, the Watchers Council was re-established, this time under the leadership of Giles.

Next was to scour the earth, searching for the newly empowered Slayers and getting them to the LA compound. Younger girls, some as young as 14, were settled with Council families within the huge sprawling LA compound. Others that were older or more mature were settled in the college like dorm. Everything needed was onsite, and if it wasn't, well, money made it happen. Xander, lost and grieving, took this chance and chose to leave to search out new slayers, citing the need to be on his own, do something for him 'to find himself'. He disappeared into the world and the girls saw him only on the random occasions he came back to the compound, usually with a new charge in tow.

And Buffy, Buffy did what she was told, followed instructions and kept to her routine. And the cauldron of emotions simmered under its cap of numbness and the lock of routine.

* * *

Present Day

Buffy lay in her bed, waiting for her alarm to beep. Saturday. Saturdays were rest days for the girls and week staff. That meant that Buffy wasn't scheduled for classes, so she usually went and had breakfast with Dawn, then went and did her own training for the rest of the day. Most of the time, she had an audience of Young Slayers as they moved in and out like a sea tide, all watching the sombre Original Slayer like she was some kind of rock star.

She answered questions, trained any who wanted, but mostly she just lost herself in the movements.

Come Sunday, Buffy would meet Giles, Willow and Xander and some of the other trainers and houseparents for the weekly meeting. New slayers, training regimes, news – all the things that made the Council the council.

Buffy let it all wash over her like a gentle breeze, giving her report on the training and patrols, then sat back and blanked out.

She knew that the others could see it. She heard the Slayettes comment on her training. Her passionate lectures and rallying speeches that the Sunnydale Slayers remembered and retold in hushed whispers were legend, but never again repeated. Willow had been the most persistent in attempting to draw The Slayer out, but after a while, rebuffed repeatedly and then drawn away by her own work and new training, she had drifted away. Xander, after emerging from his own grief, had been dragged along in Willow's attempts but his own grief drew him away until he escaped.

For Dawn, Buffy put on the biggest show of 'normal'. Thankfully, Dawn had the resilience of youth and had been drawn away into the groups of teens that now lived at the compound. At over a 100 girls, there was forever something exciting happening.

Buffy didn't care. That was the long and short of it. She was done. She had done her time on the battle front and now, she merely waited out her existence, waiting for the next call to arms, the next war or battle. That was her sole reason for existing. Until she finished her time here and moved on.

She came back to her surroundings at the sounds of chairs being drawn back and people chatting happily at the end of another successful meeting. She was just about to stand herself when she heard a loud commotion from the hallway. Giles looked up as the door to the meeting room slammed open, the handle imbedding into the wall from the force.

Before Buffy could even take two steps, a black streak skidded across the table and suddenly Giles was flying backwards out of his chair. Standing over the fallen Watcher, was Faith, fists clenched and rearing back for another hit. Curses and insults flew from the brunette's mouth as Buffy finally grabbed the dark Slayer and tossed her back towards the door. Slamming to Robin Wood as he rounded the corner, Faith was back on her feet, screaming obscenities at Giles and now Buffy as well. Blood gushed from the Watcher's nose and he held his kerchief to the dripping mess. Willow muttered under her breath and a glowing light surrounded Giles.

" _YOU GODDAMN SON OF A FUCKING WHORE! I'LL RIP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING LIVER OUT AND SHOVE IT BACK UP YOUR ASS!"_ Buffy stood protectively in front of Giles, watching with mild surprise that Robin didn't restrain the other Slayer, but in fact seemingly stood at her shoulder.

" _I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A GUTLESS SHIT!"_ Buffy watched as Giles, replaced his glasses and looked down his swollen nose at the enraged girl screaming insults.

"Buffy, why don't you show the girls to another part of the floor and get us some privacy to discuss whatever has Faith so ... upset" Buffy instinctively ducked as the raging Slayer snatched a sword off the wall and threw it with precision accuracy at Giles' head. The protection spell Willow had cast glowed brightly for a split second and when it died down, the sword was motionless a foot away from Giles face as though stuck in the air. Buffy reached up and pulled it down and tossed it away into a corner. Raising a single eyebrow at the cluster of whispering Slayettes was all they needed to scatter and the last pulling shut the damaged doors as she left.

It took all of a few seconds, but in that time, Faith's face had gone from pure unadulterated rage, to a look of despair that Buffy was all too familiar with. She knew that if she could have felt anything, now would have had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"Now Faith, if you could _please_..." Giles started in his most pompous voice, one he had started using once he had become the leader of the watchers council. Buffy found herself on more than one occasion thinking she could easily hate that tone. But Faith cut him off.

" _Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear anything that comes out of your fucking mouth!"_ Faith screamed. Tears were now streaming down her face and Buffy felt a merest twinge at the sight of the most controlled person she knew breaking down in front of her eyes.

" _Just ONE reason, you donkey raping ass monkey!"_ Faith fairly quivered in her sorrow and rage, Robin placing a hand on her shoulder merely emphasised the violence that was wracking her strong body.

"Why don't we discuss this when you are calmer..." Giles started again, this time Buffy noticed the look shared between the Witch and the Watcher. The hairs on her arms definitely rose this time. For the first time in a year, Buffy felt something. And it wasn't good. She flicked between everyone in the room and suddenly knew that she didn't want to hear this. Faith lunged and Giles flinched, even safe behind his protective wall, as her fury was that palpable.

"I DID WHAT WAS BEST!" He roared at the sobbing furious slayer. "I did what was needed" Pompous was an understatement.

Faith literally spat at him.

"Well, now **I** will do ' _what is needed_ '! We're done. We're **GONE**! Fuck you, you arrogant piece of shit! If I ever see you again, I _will CUT OFF YOUR GODDAMN HEAD!"_ Faith picked up the chair beside her and threw it against the protective barrier, the chair instantly slivers of wood. " _ANGEL DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! NONE OF THEM DID!_ You killed them as surely as if you cut them down yourself!"Faith suddenly collapsed, Robin catching her before she hit the floor. "They didn't deserve to die" she sobbed. She looked up and stared straight at the two behind the shield. "Their blood is on YOUR hands, you fucking cunt! Gunn, Illyria, _Angel_ , "she sobbed a gasp "Spike, they didn't deserve that!"

Buffy's world ended.

* * *

Hope you liked my first public foray into the Buffyverse. Like all my stories, I have NO idea whats going to happen until it happens. Sucky way to write apparently, but I hate getting ahead of myself. I love watching it unfold as if written by someone else...

3


	2. Chapter 2

Her vision narrowed down to a pinprick of light, with Faith in the centre. Her lungs felt as though they were filled with mud, she couldn't seem to draw a breath. Dimly she heard Faith sobbing that she was done, never would she or Robin or the Cleveland group would ever be part of Giles' council again. Blood pounded in her ears, drowning out Faith's words. She blinked to clear her sight and saw Willow's lips moving, Giles gesturing, but still it was foggy.

But the entire room froze at the sound of Buffy's voice.

"Spike?" She looked in utter confusion at her Watcher and the Witch. "What is she talking about? Angel's dead?" Silence was deafening. The only sound registering was Faith's hiccupping sobs. Buffy looked at Giles and Willow. And she KNEW. Somehow, they knew everything Faith was talking about and worse, they knew BEFORE now.

For the first time in a year, Buffy felt her heart start to pound, her fear started to grow. No, she didn't want to know this. No no no...

Swallowing away the truth she could see on her Watcher's face, she looked to her friend, but Willow's face was a study in guilt and pride.

"I don't understand... I don't..." Buffy stuttered. She could feel her pulse pounding over her entire body.

Faith turned to her sister Slayer, comprehension slowly breaking through her own torment. Faith's sorrow momentarily overwhelming her rage as she watched Buffy's shocked face. But the Slayer herself couldn't take her eyes off the two standing in front of her. Willow was the first to speak into the choked silence.

"Sweetie, it was for the best. We decided that it would be better if we just didn't get involved, we couldn't trust Angel" But Buffy shook her head at the gushing witch, cutting her off midflow and looked at Giles.

"SPIKE?" At the look of disgust that crossed Giles face, she had her answer. "Oh. My. God, you KNEW he wasn't dead? You let me go on thinking all this time... but he wasn't...and YOU...?" Buffy felt her stomach heave.

"It wasn't appropriate back in Sunnydale and it wasn't appropriate now. I made the best decision.."

Buffy felt the first crack on the numbness that had been carrying her for the past year. She looked at Faith, now sobbing in Robin's arms and another crack appeared.

Buffy's look of confused pain cut his words off momentarily but he powered on. "...this ' _thing'_ you _think_ you had was wrong on all levels.."

Buffy shook her head in confusion.

Spike **hadn't** been dust at the bottom of a crater?

He had been with Angel?

Here in LA?

That thought caused a shaft of pain to stab through her chest. He had been HERE and they KNEW and they HID it from her. The pain spread and she clutched her chest and the numbness shattered, the bottled emotions roaring from their cage, freed at last.

 ** _Nooo_** _ **o!**_

She refused to believe it. Shook her head and clutched both hands to her aching chest. But the looks the two were trading made the lie she told herself vanish.

She could hear Willow gently explaining and Giles pompously lecturing, but it merely swirled around her head like flies on a hot day. Faith stood there, Robin's arm still wrapped around her, both of them watching, silent as they took in the agony that was radiating from Buffy's entire body.

Buffy didn't realise she had even moved until she felt someone grab her arm. Looking down, she saw Willow's hand grasping her sleeve.

"Buffy?" Buffy reared back as though Willow's touch was acid, yanking her arm away, a look of horror on her face. Willow stumbled, catching herself. Buffy watched as the hurt look transformed into one she had hoped she would never see again – the "I was doing the right thing" as seen from Willow's younger years.

She couldn't even bring herself to look at Giles. The man who had once been closer to her than her own father, was now someone who Buffy thought might make her vomit if she looked at him.

She turned and ran.

It was passed midnight by the time Buffy made it to the centre of LA. Hours had passed since she ran from the Compound. The Compound was situated on the outskirts of LA where mansions and huge home spreads were common. But it meant that getting to the heart of the city took time and usually a car. But she couldn't bring herself to stop running. Her body needed the outlet of movement to counter the agony screaming through her chest.

She tried to clutch at the comforting numbness, but it was gone. Leaving behind a seething cauldron of rage and grief. It twisted and ate away at her like a living thing in her chest. She concentrated on her ragged breathing and pounding feet as she ran. Streetlights flickered on above her and still she ran. Darkness gathered deeper and deeper between the islands of light and still she ran.

Then suddenly, she saw her destination. She hadn't thought of it, hadn't planned it, but she had come here anyway. Before her, dark even in the LA lit streets of the inner city was Angel's Hyperion. Buffy hadn't been back since they escaped Sunnydale. She didn't have a clear memory of the brief time they rested here before the Compound, but even Buffy could see that it was now deserted. The front doors that had welcomed them a year ago, were smashed and gaping, hanging from a single hinge each. As though ripped open by a giant hand.

A quick search revealed that the hotel was as empty as it appeared, the lower floors trashed, scorch marks and smashed plaster littering probably every flat surface. Brown and green splash marks screamed other things that Buffy was too familiar with. Outside, the destruction wasn't noticeable once you got away from the doors. Graffiti screamed 'vacant building', but that was about it. Buffy was about to circle the building when lights blinded her from the street. She straight away fell into a fighting position, feet spread, arms loose, fists up and ready.

The car slowed to a stop, Buffy lit up in the headlights and sat there idling. Just as Buffy was about to break and seek out the driver, the lights vanished and she was left blinking away spots.

"B?"

Faith. Buffy heard car doors open and slam and boot heels coming towards her. As her night-vision returned, she was able to see the dark slayer stop a few feet away. Rage still made its mark on the Cleveland Guardian, but now there was also sorrow and confusion. Minutes passed before either woman spoke, but true for the past year, it wasn't Buffy who spoke first.

"You really didn't know?" The question was quietly asked in a harsh whisper. Buffy's lips tightened in answer that Faith saw in the light of the city.

"I'm sorry B" Faith's sorry covered many things, all unspoken. Buffy nodded acknowledgement but kept her accustomed silence. At her glance at the alley to their left, Faith nodded. Briefly turning to wave once at the car, Buffy assumed Robin sat there, Faith then led the way to the alley. But she didn't stop at the mouth. Instead she motioned silently to Buffy and continued down the alley to the next one that fed off it.

Here, the destruction was so much clearer. Buffy knew, deep in her very soul, that here was where it had all taken place. It still rang out with supernatural energies, Buffy's senses were screaming at her. It was one huge scorch mark. Black as the pit of hell, with dried bloods and fluids visible here and there. Both Slayers just stood and despaired at the destruction surrounding them. The latest rains had done their bit in cleaning it up and other, less salubrious methods the city had for this kind of thing had also done their bit. Buffy had no idea of when it had gone down.

She turned to Faith, despair starting to overwhelm the raging grief.

Without even looking, Faith started her story.

She had heard about the battle once it was over. A half demon that had been working for the Cleveland Slayer had sought her out to tell her about the supernatural war. It had taken him two days to find her and by then, it was too late. But Faith and her team of Slayettes had raced to LA anyway, desperate to help the man who had inspired her to fight for herself.

They had arrived too late. Bricks had still been smoking when they arrived. A few demons here and there were damaged beyond their ability to heal and the Slayer had vented her fury on their corpses.

Slagged bricks and steaming blood got in their way, but the Slayettes got to work cleaning up what was left. As they neared their completion, a blue warrior appeared, her torn and bloodied armour testament to her participation in the battle. Illyria demanded to speak to Faith and told her what had happened. The betrayal of the Council, the loss of Gunn first, then Angel on the back of a dragon, Spike under a swarm of demons from the portals. How in her own rage at the loss of her companions, Illyria had somehow tapped into the last of her energy and stolen the lifeforce of every demonic creature in a 5 block radius, causing widespread deaths. Ending the battle as well.

She had forced closed the portals with the stolen energy and in her rage, forced open one to her home dimension. She was leaving this cursed place, her time here weakened her with _companions_ and _feelings_. Refusing to believe the blue God, Faith sent out her Slayers to find anything, info or survivors but everything they discovered only confirmed the God's words. When it was confirmed that Giles had known about the Apocalypse and refused to even take Angel's call, was when Faith had lost it and raged into the Compound.

Buffy hadn't moved a single muscle in the telling. Rage choked her throat and squeezed her heart. Breath was impossible, she felt as though she was trying to breathe underwater.

But she could feel the truth in Faith words and it merely fed her fury. After a year of locking it away, it had bred and grown and now that it was free, it was almost eating her alive.

Suddenly turning from the destruction, she faced Faith and looked closely at the tired Slayer.

Her first words since leaving the compound visibly startled the dark haired Slayer.

"You knew Spike was alive?" Her voice toneless. Faith merely glanced briefly then looked back down the alley.

"B, I did, but it was his story to tell. Learnt that the hard way."

Buffy nodded her understanding at that. It didn't quell the fury though. Anger at everyone churned in her guts. Who else knew? Who else knew something that Buffy hadn't? She would have given anything, Anything to know it. Her life since Sunnydale had been dead. She had been a corpse existing solely on duty and expectation. No future had occurred to her other than the next training session, the next fight on patrol, the next apocalypse and eventually, her death.

Now she learned that her lover had been alive, well not dusty dead, and just a short drive away. Her first love and fellow fighter of evil had faced an apocalypse ALONE and he and his team had paid the ultimate price. Her 'friends' had yet again chosen what was best for her. Regardless of the past year of being told what to do, this felt like the ultimate betrayal.

All the past few years rushed through her mind. Years of being told what to do, what to be, who to love. Years of other people making choices **_for_** her, as though she was a stupid child, incapable of thought.

Red tinted her vision. Her fury grew. Faith glanced over and saw the once blank face of her sister slayer change to one she herself knew well. Rage. Hate. Faith waited, her own fury tempered by her grief and her vent, but she knew Buffy's was coming. This was a rage too furious to ignore and brush away and she knew it. She knew that Buffy was no longer the automaton she had been for the past year. All the denials, the brush-offs, the pure bullshit that Giles and Willow had been feeding Faith on the few occasions she had been to LA was now going to bite them in the ass. And there was no way Faith was going to miss this. She had gone there to do some destruction on the sanctimonious assholes that Giles and the Council had become again. She hadn't ruled out killing Giles, even if she knew that Angel would have said something about her redemption. Look where that had gotten Angel. For all his fight, he had been betrayed.

After some minutes had passed and Faith was starting to twitch. She needed to move, fight, kill something. She wasn't meant to stand still and all these emotions needed an outlet NOW. Just as she was about to say something, anything, Buffy moved.

"I need answers" and strode off.

"You coming?" She threw over her shoulder as she left the alley.

'No place I'd rather be, B' Faith thought and followed quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived back at the Compound, daylight starting to shine over the horizon. Lights blazed inside and Faith shrugged at Buffy inquiring glance.

"I may have vented my feelings a bit on my way out?" She said with a small smirk. Buffy merely cocked an eyebrow and exited the car.

Entering the main hallway, Buffy was distracted by the groups of Slayettes forming into patrol groups and weaponing up. Catching hold of one of the younger Slayettes, she glanced at the axe she was holding and let the silence ask its question.

"There's a breach in the dining hall, general alert sounded!" gushed the young girl, before rushing after for patrol squad. With barely a glance at Faith, Buffy followed the young warriors to the Dining Hall.

To be greeted with what appeared to be an imminent battle apparently.

Slayettes were lined up in battle groups around the outskirts of the room, the Sunnydale Slayers leading each group as trained. To the side were the handful of witches that were a mix of teachers and new students – Giles had branched out at Willows suggestion and the local Coven's agreement. They were holding hands and chanting, purple protection bubble surrounded them while silver lightning sparked towards the centre of the room, only to stop and waver without touching a similar protection barrier, only in green. Green to match the really gross looking tentacle festooned demons floating near the ceiling. A portal glowed faintly behind the four mucusy, tree like creatures, with tentacles instead of branches or roots. Exactly like trees, with no faces or anything but barklike surfaces.

Slightly disturbing. Buffy thought. Where the mucus dripped onto the floor, not surprisingly, steam weaved up. Why does it always have to be acid? Buffy sighed.

It was only then that she noticed Giles, Willow ever present at his side, standing in front of them between the rows of tables. Hmm he looked so small.

"No. We will speak only with The Slayer of All. We will not converse with the Deceitful of Tongue"

Their voices made Buffy want to pull out her twitching hair, a feeling she could see echoed around her as Slayettes and staff flinched and tugged at their own heads. Buffy couldn't make out what Giles was saying, but whatever it was, didn't seem to make a single impression on their 'visitors'. One of the floating demons suddenly shot out a tentacle and merged it with the speaker in front. Oh eeww! Buffy thought.

As if they were all controlled by one person, all four tenti-trees turned and looked straight at her. Falling into battle stance, aware that Faith had done the same thing beside her, Buffy merely cocked her head. No more did she quip and insult randomly. That was for when it had been more like dancing, less like reminding death she would only go with a fight.

"Slayer of All, we have come seeking to fulfil our Blood Agreement."

"Really? Well then, as I haven't met you lot before, I'm guessing the agreement wasn't with us."

Faith and Buffy tensed as the apparent leader floated down towards them both, its protection aura stretching to allow the movement. The witches silver lightning struck the tree demon's barrier, but was merely absorbed instead of inflicting any damage. As it got closer, Buffy could see that it did possess a face of kind. Like you see in books where trees are protectors, craggy bark shaped, but still recognisable face. It settled it's 'roots' on the linoleum floor, the vinyl spluttering and smoking.

"We mean no harm to you or the Forgiven One" A flick of a tentacle indicated Faith, who snorted in surprise. Both women relaxed their stances slightly.

"Kinda not really believing it, what with the intrusion and acidy goodness here" Buffy repeated the gesturing motion, this time at the floor.

"Our apologies, this dimension is not as sturdy as our own." It seemed the tree demon drew its root tentacles up a bit and bowed slightly in apology.

Buffy relaxed completely, allowing her arms to hang by her sides. Distantly she was aware of the commotion around her, but as the protection aura surrounded both Faith and herself, it seemed to dim and quieten. Around the trunk of the huge demon, Buffy could see Willow and Giles gesturing frantically, and the witches upping the lightning, but it was if nothing affected them at all.

The demon twitched and a grating laugh caused Buffy and Faith to grab their jaws as the sensation felt as though their teeth would grind out of their very heads.

"Like the animals that gnaw at twigs on your trees, your companions lack the necessary skills to harm us. We will be gone long before they can succeed"

"ARGH! Let's get to the gone bit! You're starting to grind my bones here Oaky" Faith snarled viciously.

A slight bow again and it faced Buffy again.

"You are the Slayer Of All, the Original, with the Forgiven One by your side, as it was foretold to us.' Buffy gritted her teeth and ignored the louse like feeling in her hair. The less they interrupted, the quicker this might all be over and she could shower a few billion times to remove the feeling. 'The one you call The Angel saved our clan when he was with the Wolf Ram and Hart' Faith flinched mightily 'and we forged a blood agreement with him as thanks. At the time of his demise, we gave our shamans lifecycles as a power sacrifice to the War God to ensure the portals closed. In That, we are completed. But our Age High Shaman saw what else needed to be done and it is HIS Blood Agreement that we are here. Will you accept his Agreement?"

Buffy glanced at Faith, both women's faces pinched from the torment of the demon's speaking.

"What's the agreement before I agree to it?"

"Truth. For it will be needed in times ahead and if you remain rooted in the stone of ignorance, you will die, as will those you hold dear. Age High Shaman saw death to few, but the network of destruction it causes will ensure collapse of many forests." Buffy struggled with understanding for a moment, then realised what the demon was saying. She would die, big whoop, but others would too and it would cause a chain reaction. God dammit! She hated apocalypse type prophecies.

"That sounds real end of world type stuff, but honestly, can we wrap this up quick? You and my ears are NOT besties tight now" With that, she succumbed to the insane desire and scrubbed her scalp viciously with her nails. Faith groaned as she watched Buffy do what she ached to do, but while Buffy may drop her guard, Faith certainly wouldn't. The demon smiled with the crack in its bark lips and reached out a dripping tentacle. At the Slayers freezing, it slowed its movement and slowly wiped the protrusion across the lower half of its trunk. Acidic mucus clung to the barklike skin before soaking away, leaving the tentacle dry and scaly. Slowly, so as to give the women time to move away, the demon wrapped it around first Buffy's hand and then Faith's, holding the back of their hands together in its tentacle.

Images flooded Buffy's mind.

It was like watching a DVD on super fast forward. But at the same time, she could see everything happening in minute by minute playback.

It was Buffy's life. But as though from someone watching it like a TV show. Which, if it's from the demons perspective, kinda was she guessed.

She saw Merrick and Pike, Her parents, the gym, the divorce, the move to Sunnydale, Giles, Willow, Zander, Oz, Angel, Darla, the Master, Spike, Dru, Dawn, Anya , Tara... everything and everyone. She saw decisions and reasons. She witnessed love and tears and hate and death. Betrayals and loyalties. Cruelties and kindnesses. She saw faces of those she had lost, and those gone anyway.

She saw her deaths and her lives.

She saw.

And she knew.

Buffy opened her eyes and realised that she was lying on the floor, her hand grasping Faiths like a lifeline in a heavy sea. The Argdon demon was above her, knowledge flooded through her but the sight of the demon stalled the flow. Instead of its sickly glowing green colour, it was a sludgy grey. Mucus no longer dripped from its tentacle branches, now it stood dry and brittle, like a houseplant left to die on a windowsill. Buffy scrambled to her feet, Faith still unconscious. Reaching out a shaking hand, she went to stoke the demon, but it shifted minutely away from her hand.

"No, Slayer Of All. While I appear dry, I am more dangerous to your dimensional being than ever."  
Buffy peered around the tree and looked up at the three remaining demons floating up by the ceiling. She went to call them down but the whisper soft voice halted her words.

"Cease Slayer, I am not afraid of the cycle. My seedlings will live on to great heights, deeply rooted in the honour of my Truth" Its voice, now a sensual caress, faded away as Buffy watched the demon fade from grey to brown. A smile crossed the craggy face and a tentacle – Buffy hoped it was the same one as before – reached out and gently touched her face. "My seedlings would be blessed to be as strong and supple as you. For you see what has happened, yet your foundations are still firm. Remember always, that the winds and earth that shake us do not destroy us, but make us stronger. For it is with those tests that make our roots travel deep, anchoring us for the years ahead. The shallow sapling falls and dies in the first storms of the seasons, never to see the light and feel the sun. But the deeply planted sapling grows strong, survives and sees the forest grow green and lush around them. Buffy, you have faced storms and earth movements and you planted yourself deep. You will see more, for every year brings the storms. But as the years pass, the storms affect us less and we then take delight in the elements. Your time for delight will come, so very soon, my sapling. Be strong. Grow deep." With a sigh, the demon seemed to deflate into itself, as though it truly was a tree that had simply collapsed into itself.

Fresh green tentacles appeared, wrapping around the still demon and gently, so very gently, drew it up to the portal. Buffy felt tears gather as she watched as the three other tree demons wrap it up until no sign of the demon could be seen.

"Our Blood Agreement is completed" and with an explosion that sent every single person to their knees, the portal slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Buffy and Faith were in Buffy's apartment, showered and dressed. They had refused to speak to anyone as Buffy had roused Faith and they vanished away in privacy. Knocking on the door had gone unanswered, phones switched off. At Willow's mental intrusion, Buffy had put her training into action, slammed up her mental walls and psychically slapped the young witch out of her mind. Willow hadn't tried again.

The two Slayers sat at either end of the couch, Buffy clutched a coffee, Faith a beer. Silence reined.

Eventually, Faith blinked and spoke, starting as though she surprised herself.

"Well. That was a bitch of a thing"

Buffy blinked in response.

"B, I'm guessing.. well, hoping? that you got your own technicolour journey and didn't share mine, yeah?"

"Yeah Faith, I got the technicolour playback of the disaster that is Buffyland." Silence fell again.

"It's like I can remember being shown all this stuff, but it's all fuzzy now. Like if I concentrate on a particular thing, I see it clearly, but otherwise it just drifts away."

Buffy cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm, maybe we need to know this stuff, like Treeie said, but if it's all there, all front and present like, it'll be all overwhelm?"

Faith thought about this and nodded.

"Yeah I can see that Buff. Changes things though."

"hhmmm" was all Buffy said in response.

Many more minutes passed.

"Buffy, I just ... wanna... you know... look, I'm only going do this once okay? I'm sorry for all the shit that went down between us"

Buffy smiled at the quietly stammering Slayer.

"Faith, I got the same memo, so no apologies, k? Let's just say it's in the past, we both did stuff that we regret and leave it at that?" Faith smile gratefully and skulled the rest of her beer.

"Thanks B. Now I gotta hit the sack. That Lifetime movie in my head had wiped me out."

"Yep, I don't wanna think about anything right now, sacktime sounds like the thing"

For the first time in a year, Buffy's exhaustion dragged her under in seconds of laying her head on her pillow.

They had agreed at breakfast that they would speak to Giles straight away. Knocking had happened every 5 minutes at the door until Faith snapped and told the quaking Slayette to fuck off and tell the pompous arsehole they would see him when they saw him. It was an hour later that they walked into Giles office. Giles glanced up with a scowl at the knockless intrusion.

"Finally! Glad to see you have graced us with your presence" he snapped sarcastically.

Buffy merely crossed her arms, propping her hip on the arm of the chair. Faith slumped into hers and slung her boots onto the Watcher's desk, daring him with an angry glare to say anything. He merely sniffed and looked down his glasses at Buffy.

"Now that you have gotten over your little sulk.."

Buffy stood straight and glared at her ex watcher.

"Giles, enough. Get Willow and we'll talk" Moments later, the young witch entered the room. Rushing to hug her friend, Willow stumbled to a halt at the coldness in Buffy's face. Hurt flooded the redhead and she retreated back to the side of the desk. As Giles drew a breath, Buffy held up a hand.

"No. You don't get to speak" She barked a NO as he opened his mouth and he closed it with a furious snap. "Here's how this goes. I'm leaving. Faith's leaving. We will no longer be any part of this 'organisation'. I would say you changed, but we both know you haven't. Either of you. For years I have let all of you tell me what to do, where to go, who to... to love. ' she stumbled over the word but cleared her throat and continued."Yesterday, our demon friend showed me a few things. My life in fact. Every thing. And I saw so much more than I ever realized."

She pointed to Willow. "You control everything by force. If it doesn't fit your way things should be, you make it fit. But the way things should be, is not how YOU view them. And you, "She pointed to Giles as he glared in anger at his wayward slayer "You. So much I don't know where to start. At first, you did it because you loved me. I can see that. But it changed. Like Willow, like Zander, like Angel and Riley, you all tried to make me into what YOU wanted. Regardless of the pain it caused. Regardless of what was right. The worst thing is, I let you. I knew the whole time, but I wanted SO bad to be normal. Well, no more. I'm done." Giles remained silent but Willow jumped to defend herself and at the same time, maintain her friendship with the Slayer. But her voice trailed away at the look in Buffy's eyes. Not a sliver of warmth remained.

"I could have forgiven all of it. The Argbon demon shared many things. But the betrayal of Angel, the lies of .. of Spike' She caught the stutter that time, 'is too much. After that time in Sunnydale, you and I came to an agreement Giles. Apparently not one you were ever going to honour" She slammed her hand down on his desk at his spluttering defense. She hit so hard that a crack appeared and ran from one side of the heavy oak desk to the other. " _!_ You don't get to speak! You have said MORE THAN ENOUGH!" Buffy screamed before she reared back, fists clenched as she struggled to regain her composure. Faith remained silent. She had said her piece yesterday. While the rage still bubbled, it no longer demanded an outlet here.

"No more. I am done with all this. You want me miserable and controllable, you want The Slayer on a nice convenient leash. But I am also Buffy. And I will never be controlled again, not by the Old Council, not by this 'new' one and not by YOU!"

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I loved you Giles. You were my father in every way that mattered and you killed it. As surely as you took a stake to it."

She turned and with a nod to Faith, left the office. Giles yelled at her to come back, to stop her childishness. Willow, sobbing, followed after Buffy, dancing around her, imploring her to understand, to realise that she only did what she did because she loved her. That caused Buffy to halt and stare coldly at the crying Redhead.

"Thought you learnt already Will, love doesn't control. It doesn't confine or lie. It stands beside you, it has your back, it learns your moves and dances with you. It doesn't force you to love back, by strength or magic. It IS your magic, it BECOMES your strength."Willow flinched at the reminder of her magic with Tara and looked away. "You will never become what you can be if you never learn that truth"

"Oh like YOU have? With some demon crawling through your head, doing gods know what?" Willow snarled hatefully, striking back from the hurt she felt. But it simply rolled off Buffy, like water on oilskin. She merely shook her head.

"Willow, think of this- if Tara had returned and by someone's silence, caused her death without you knowing, how would YOU feel?" With that, she turned and continued walking away.

Slayettes scattered like shoal fish before the shark as the two Slayers left the building. At the door, they ran into Andrew, clutching his bag to his tweed watchers suit. Buffy handed him a letter addressed to Dawn. He babbled his apologies, having discovered that Buffy knew of his deceit as well, fear making his body quake.

"Give this to Dawn. I will know if you don't and you do NOT want that." He nodded wildly. Dawn had gone out with a patrol to another city as a training exercise and was due back later that day. Buffy had explained what had happened and told Dawn to remain at the Compound. Buffy had things to do. For the Argdon demon hadn't just shown her the past, it had also hinted at something coming in the future. Another storm. And until Buffy knew what that was, the safest place for her sister was at the Council compound, regardless of how Buffy felt.

At the car, Faith and Buffy stood looking at each other. They knew that they had things to do, and it wasn't together. But they could feel it, soon they would be back together, facing off whatever was coming.

"Stay safe B, I wanna see you at the next battle, yeah?"

Buffy smiled, probably the first true tiny smile for a long time.

"Facing each other or facing something else?" Faith laughed at the comment and gently slugged Buffy in the shoulder.

"See ya soon B" With that, Faith clambered into the car, nodded to Robin who had arrived at her call and with a wave to Buffy, were gone down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Posting a few chapters in a row today as I had a chance to get several hours alone with my computer this morning while the babbies slept. If I don't post as I do them, I get tempted to read and re-read until I hate it all and change it and then regret everything... DOH! So written and read and reread and posted before I could hate it.

A MASSIVE thank you to nrdhrd3 and kittyfajitas for their wonderful reviews - my first ever!

Now, on with the show...

* * *

Buffy threw her backpack on the motel bed, sighing in pleasure at the coolness of the air conditioner brushing over her heated face and body. Marching straight for the shower, she stood under the pummelling spray until the water started running cold.

Teeth, hair, all bathroom related activities done and completed and with a heartfelt moan, sank into the clean sheeted bed.

Before she could succumb to the siren call of sleep, she hauled the mobile phone off the side table and pressed 1 on the speed dial. There were only two numbers programmed.

"Buffy! How is everything? Are you okay? Where are you now?" Dawn excited squeal caused both a flinch and a smile from the weary slayer.

"Hey Dawnie, I'm fine, tired but okay. I'm in some dusty place in the middle of nowhere" she chuckled tiredly "and finally tucked up in bed, so I can't be long. How's everything there?"

Dawn filled her in on all the goings on in her life, as only a teenager could do. School was fine, she got some great bargains at the latest sale, one of the older Slayettes was pregnant, not a surprise according to a gossipy Dawn. A quick reprimand from Buffy got Dawn switching topics. When another yawn echoed down the line, Dawn stopped her fast flow of info and chuckled.

"Buffy, go sleep, you sound wrecked. Honestly, I'm fine, school finishes in a week, so then I'm on holidays so I'll just be hanging around here. It's not like Sunnydale Buff, nothing happens here other than normal everyday stuff"

"For a school of super strong hormonal teenage girls, right?" Both of them laughed.

"Seriously Buffy, you sound better?" Dawn's question was tentatively asked.

For the first few months after Buffy left, any reference to Buffy's health, mental or otherwise, was met with silence, tears or anger. Same as any reference to what Buffy had left behind, other than Dawn. Understandably, Dawn had been furious when she discovered Buffy had 'run away again' and had screamed and sulked for 2 days, until Andrew snuck into her room one night and filled her in on everything that had happened. Once she knew, her fury turned from Buffy to Giles and Willow. Willow had sported a palm sized bruise on her cheek for a day until she magicked it away.

Dawn and Buffy had spoken for 5 hours after that, and together, had shared everything, tears had flowed, recriminations and forgiveness tossed as easily at each other. Until finally, both of them felt a connection that had been missing since before Sunnydale died.

Now they spoke on the phones Buffy had bought at least once a week. No-one had this number except for Dawn and Faith, the only other pre-programmed number. Buffy refused to have anything to do with the Council or her exfriends. Not a word was mentioned. Buffy knew that both Willow and Giles had pressured the young Summers for her information on her sister, but Dawn had used that inbuilt expression of disdain that all teenagers seemed endowed with. After several sessions of "Oh My God, You Are So Stupid" looks and huffs from Dawn and then even more of screaming and teenage tantrums, both adults now kept a wide berth. Relying on the Compounds support systems to watch over the young woman.

Buffy clutched the phone tighter and smiled a tiny smile.

"Yeah Dawnie, I'm doing better. Faith had a lead that there was a sighting of some of the LA portal demons near here, so I'll have a good look around tomorrow. But' and another yawn cracked her jaw, 'I gotta go. Cleanup duties don't do themselves!" With a laugh each, they both rang off. Sleep claimed the Slayer mere minutes later.

Buffy smoothed over the dirt and stood back to assess the grave. Yep, looked good. No one would guess that 2 of the demons from the LA apocalypse were buried out in the backwoods. Buffy and Faith had decided that while they waited for news of this next upcoming 'storm' they would do what they did best, hunt evil, protect the innocent. So when reports started coming to the Slayers about escaped demon hoards roaming the country, they leapt into action.

The slayers now crisscrossed the country, following leads and doing 'cleanup' as Faith had called it. It also meant that they could keep an eye and ear out for anything that might pertain to their 'storm'.

Robin had remained in Cleveland with some of the other Slayettes that left the Councils control. These slayers, along with Faith, had spent time with Angel and his crew and had bonded closely with the dark haired slayer. They had sided with her and Robin over the actions of the Council and were now on their own, banding together as Buffy and the Scoobies had done in the past. They were now the base point for the two slayers, keeping the Hellmouth under control while sending out info as needed to the travelling women. Occasionally their paths crossed, but more often than not, it was the random calls that kept them in contact.

Buffy, surprisingly, actually liked the solitude. Other than her brief stay in LA when she ran away as Anne, she had rarely been alone. And never without expectations weighing heavily on her. But now, the only expectations were get to the next town, deal in some pest control, and move on. Money was no longer a concern for either Slayer. One of the first things Giles had done when he got control of the Councils bank accounts was to pay everyone a large sum of money for wages owed. Buffy had moved the money to a demon controlled bank a few weeks after leaving, when presumably Giles, had put a block on her funds. Trying to get her crawling back she assumed. Well, Buffy was no longer the naive child. She contacted Faith, who called her contacts and within 4 hours, her account had been hacked open and transferred to a demon controlled bank that the Council would struggle greatly to even find.

As she started her jeep and headed back into town, the phone beside her blasted out " _I WANNA BE SEDATED!_ " Everytime it rang, Buffy smiled.

Tucking the phone under her chin, she kept her eyes on the dirt road ahead.

"Faith"

"B, you rocking girl?"

"Yep, what's up?"

"You're not gunna believe this one. Celeste just had a report of one of our guys popping up in Montana. A place called Forsyth. Robin and a few of the girls have been charting all these dudes, and Buff? I don't reckon they all came from LA"

Buffy froze.

"Are you saying that there might be a portal somewhere?" Cold shivers ran down Buffy's spine.

"Yeah B. Everyone here thinks that this Forsyth place is the best place to start looking, so I'm heading there now. I am about 3 days drive. You still at Silver Water?" Buffy grunted her affirmative. "Okay so we should get there about the same time. See ya there B" and the call cut off.

Cracking her neck to and fro, Buffy plotted the destination into her phone's GPS as soon as it pinged through her messages. Shooting off a message to Dawn to let her know the latest location, Buffy returned to the motel, grabbed her stuff and was gone.

Okay, it was official. She was exhausted! She had reached Forsyth in just 2 days, opting to sleep in the jeep rather than stop off at any of the motels she passed. She had been tempted to stop at one motel to check out what was going on when she spotting a parking lot full of trucks, buses and a gorgeous black muscle car. But she knew that group and Faith and her had decided to stay away from that particular kind of motel hotel visitor. She didn't need that sort of stress. The few times that she had bumped into those men and women, it never ended well.

Driving up the main street, Buffy turned into the first motel that looked clean and welcoming. The married couple that ran the Restwel Motel seemed warm and welcoming, casually asking her what a single girl was doing so far north. Key in hand and directions down the street to the 24hr diner and she was parking in front of her door. Train tracks opposite the hotel and hills to the back, the location was ideal. The room was clean and presentable, the sheets freshly laundered and tea and coffee fixings snuggled away in the corner. Buffy, with the ease of long practice, dumped her kit on the bed, heading straight to the bathroom and whooped with delight! An actual bath!

20 mins later and the bathtub was full of bubbles and a happy Buffy. Bliss. Another text message to Dawn and then there was nothing to do but lay back and soak.

Faith showed up about an hour later when Buffy was just about to order at the Speedway Cafe and the women caught up as they ate.

Another report of a demon coming from this way. It did seem more and more likely that something was off around here.

But the problem with small country towns was that the demon population kept a very low profile and outsiders were not welcome if they started poking around. It took a call to Base to get some more info and that was why they were walking around the back wooded area at 6am. Not as deserted as she thought it would be, Buffy could still make out the small town's lights away on the horizon, but remote enough that her senses were tingling. A glance at Faith had her confirming it too.

"Yeah B, like it's all extra charged here, my hairs all up, annoying as fuck"

Sliding down into the shallow canyon, they followed the ozone smell, rubbing their arms at the tickling sensations. The canyon ended abruptly into a cliff wall, only about 8 feet high but it felt as though it should have gone on further. Faith turned to Buffy, one hand on her hip the other waving behind her.

"Buffy what the he.." A thunderous snap sounded behind Faith, the force throwing both girls into the air. Buffy flew backwards, Faith slamming into her as they both crashed into rocky ground. Ears throbbed and agony screamed in their heads. Buffy only had time to noticed blood pouring from Faith's ears and nose, before the darkness rushed up and swallowed her whole.

Pain was the first thing she noticed. It radiated all over her body, causing her breath to catch. But it settled a few moments later and Buffy twitched, confirming that there was no real damage. Opening her eyes, she saw Faith in a crumbled heap beside her, dried blood caking her face and throat. Shaking her shoulder gently, Buffy was reassured when the other slayer shuddered and coughed.

"God DAMN it, that hurt!" Faith rolled onto her back and breathed deeply, curses flowing smoothly.

After Faith had calmed, they hauled each other their feet and surveyed their new surroundings.

Because it certainly was. New that is. Instead of dusty Montana back woods with its greys and greens and hilly lands, they were standing on a plain of black sleet rubble, red tinged clouds and dirty grey sky. Mountains could be seen off in the distance, over black and blue hills, no plant life to be seen. Instead of 6am nearly dawn lit darkness, they were standing in muted shadowy day, as if it were midday with a thick thunderstorm. Musty wind tugged and pulled at their clothes, whipping their hair across faces.

"Guess we found that portal, huh Buff."

* * *

Hopefully starting to actually get exciting soon...


	6. Chapter 6

There had been nothing to do but head towards the hills. Neither Slayer had felt comfortable standing in the open plain, without even a bush to step on. Just what looked like black molten slag for as far as the plain went.

The hills at least looked as though there was some cover, so off they trekked.

Barely a handful of words passed between them. But the hours did and finally, they were leaving the plain of rock and stepping onto more normal looking land. Grass and trees, grew on the hills, similar to home but in their own colours of grey and smudgy black. A black dust seemed to coat everything here, both Buffy and Faith were covered in a thick layer. It had a waxy feel and clung when brushed off.

The women were tired beyond even their ability to deal and Buffy could barely think about the pains and aches that attacked her body. One look at Faith confirmed she too was feeling the same.

By mutual agreement, they searched for somewhere safe to rest and after an hour's searching, came across a shallow cave in the side of the hill. A sip of water each from the almost empty water bottle Faith had carried and ignoring the rumblings of empty bellies, the Slayers curled up together, backs against the wall and drifted asleep, both too exhausted to set up turns watching. They both cursed that lapse soon enough.

For Buffy, it was the flickering of yellow lights on the backs of her eyelids that jolted her awake. Blinking the sleepy fuzziness away, she saw not cave walls, but smooth leather walls. Jolting in shock immediately registered ties at her wrists and ankles. Rolling her eyes while keeping her body still, she couldn't see Faith anywhere in the small room. A fire was lit at what she assumed was the front of the room, tethers holding two flaps of leather closed.

'Like that Native American group of tribes, the Yamassee exhibit we saw back in school." Buffy remembered. But the rest of the tent was empty. Leather ties were wrapped around her wrists numerous times and with anyone else, would have been sufficient to hold them. But with Buffy's slayer strength, it only took a few minutes and a little bloodletting to snap the bands. The ankle bindings were less trouble and in minutes, Buffy was creeping to the opening and peering out. Pitch black with only fires to light the obvious nightime. A larger fire burned brightly in the centre of what appeared to be a circle of tents, but the creatures moving around weren't Native Americans. Black hunched shaggy creatures strode to and fro, on business they only knew. Buffy thought they looked like Oz during his Full Moon status.

"Freaken great, a TRIBE of werewolves!" Buffy whispered. Then flinched as heads turned to her tent. 'Ohhh bugger! That is NOT of the good!' She bolted to the back of the tent as shouts could be heard and footsteps sounded. But unlike TV, she couldn't seem to yank the sides of the tent up and wriggle to safety. She quickly gave up as the front of the tent tore away and spun to face the wall of furry demon fighters.

Kicking and spinning, lashing out, snatching up a spear here and axe there and laying out several of the creatures, Buffy felt calm. Like home, she thought. Finally making a break for it, she leapt through the opening and rolled, scarcely missing hitting the fire.

She kipped to her feet and groaned out loud. Surrounding her were dozens of creatures, all armed, all looking ready to fight.

"Well boys, I always knew I would go fighting. Guess I have to thank you for that at least." With a smile and a neck crack, she fell into fighting position.

"BUFFY LOOK OUT!" Surprise made Buffy spin and there, hanging from a wooden cage behind her in a tree, was the missing Faith and at the same time, a sharp stabbing feeling at the base of her back. Completing the 360 spin in one go, Buffy again faced the hordes and reached back to yank out the hand sized dart stuck in her back.

"Oh FUC.." Buffy didn't even feel her face hit the dirt.

No idea how much later, Buffy came to, slumped in a cage, her hands again bound with leather. Groggily she hauled her head back and wriggled her butt until she was sitting upright, legs crossed and hands resting in her lap.

"Hey B, how's the head?"

The Slayer cracked open one protesting eye and looked straight at the grinning Faith, her cage a handspan from her own.

"Faith, nice to see you. You waiting for me or just having a rest?" Buffy groaned out, shaking her head as her other eye refused to open for a moment.

"Naw B, had to wait for you hey." The dark slayer grinned her obvious relief.

Looking around, Buffy could see that their new accommodations seemed to be in the centre of the camp, tents and longhouse? surrounding them and fires scattered here and there. Shaggy creatures went about their business, only the smallest ones taking any interest in the caged women.

Buffy motioned to them with her chin.

"Kids you reckon?"

Faith merely nodded, her dark eyes scanning as well.

"Yeah Buff. Seems to be some kinda tribe city or something. After they knocked you out and whacked you up here with me, they just keep doing homey stuff. No one pays us any attention 'cept the littl'uns."

Buffy struggled with her bonds, only this time, not a millimetre of give happened. Squinting closely at the binds, she noticed etchings on them. Just great! Not only werewolves, but magically inclined werewolves. With a disgusted huff, Buffy slumped back.

"Yeah, noticed that huh? They learn quick." Faith laughed, causing the little creatures watching to spring up and race away. "Wonder if we scared 'em or ..."

Buffy snapped.

"Shut up Faith, let's not tempt fate, yeah?"

Faith, accustomed to this new, angrier version of the Slayer, merely rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together, a mocking eyebrow raised in Buffy's direction.

Hours passed. Buffy relented and finally asked Faith what happened.

Faith reckoned that they had used the drugs on them both as she had no idea what had happened until she woke in the tent with Buffy. When she couldn't wake Buffy, she had tried sneaking out but guards at the opening vetoed that. In an effort exactly like Buffy's, Faith had attempted to fight her way out, but had received a dart to the leg and wham. Cage time.

"Dunno Buff. It was like they knew exactly what was going on. And these cages ain't exactly new, if you follow me." Faith pointed to the slatted base where she sat. Buffy, looking down at her own cage, saw what she meant. Stains like that didn't come from rain.

"Shit."

"Yep."

The two women waited and plotted and struggled with bonds and cages, but to no avail. It was well into what they assumed was daytime by the brightening of the dark. Still, it was dark like a thunderstorm and clouds were thick above.

"You think it's as day as it gets here?" Faith idly asked as they watched the going-ons of camp. A spit had been placed over the largest fire with some kind of animal and a steady stream of creatures had passed by with what looked like bowls and plates, leaving when filled and the next coming up to slice off their share.

"Since the coming of the cursed ones, it has stayed this way." A voice growled from below them. Both Faith and Buffy jumped to their feet, backs hunched at the top of the small cages. Beneath them, a pale grey shaggy was holding up two plates and at the stillness of the women, shrugged and slid them into the cages. "Eat. It will not harm you." At the continued stillness of the two prisoners, another shrug and it stepped away. Unlike most of the other creatures who ranged from brown to black, this one was a pale grey with white stripes where hair might have been if human. A belt similar to what the others wore was wrapped around its middle. Unlike the others, that had knives and other small weapons, this one's belt had bags and cords and only one tiny dagger like thing on one 'hip'. It settled itself down and looked up at the Slayers as it started to draw in the dirt. Wordlessly, Buffy and Faith watched as the drawings became sigils that started to glow in the dim light. Suddenly there was a flash and a puff of orange smoke that floated up around the women, tickling and caressing.

"Cut that shit out bitch!" Was Faith's response to the magicks. With a snap of the creature's fingers, the smoke dissipated and was gone in a breath.

"Please, eat, I assure you it will not harm you." But the women merely watched the creature with raised eyebrows. With yet another shrug, the creature reached over and pulled its own plate over and started eating.

After a little while, more of the creatures joined them until there were 7 below them, all eating silently with only an occasional growl and snap to be heard. By now, Faith and Buffy had settled back down, the smallness of the cages making standing cramping work. Once it appeared that all the creatures had finished eating, a small one came forward and gathered up all the platters and disappeared. This seemed to be the signal they were all waiting for. With a litheness that belied the bulkiness of the creatures, the grey one got to its feet and faced the Slayers.

"We are the Putorna Clan of the Warrikanga Lands. For many generations, we lived in peace here. It was a land of plenty, food easy to hunt and gather. But then came the Sky Crossers and the land changed. Battles between the Sky Crossers damaged the earth and changed the world. Food became scare. Clans battled clans until the Elders came together and forced the Clans to merge for survival. We attacked the Sky Crossers and they stuck back, causing the Dead Plains. Since then, we have hidden and eaten our defeat with shame and ashes as our offspring starved.

Death comes frequently from the monsters from the Sky Crossers cracks. Many warriors have died protecting the tribes from the evil that attacks. We are all that are left of the thousand Clans that lived in this world."

Buffy looked over the camp. Admittedly it was a huge place, with tents and fires and creatures everywhere, but she swallowed at the thought that this was all that remained of a world of people.

"Then, a large crack appeared over the Sky Crossers land and many monsters fell through. Evil we had never seen before. Many were taken by the Sky Crossers, as they always are. After then, the evil in this land increased. The cracks appear more now. Monsters now flood our world and it is only because of the power of our people that we have lived this long. They cannot cross the barrier into this place, but neither can the food we hunt. We cannot widen our protection and it takes all we have to maintain what we have. Our people are dying. When our hunters saw you appear though a crack, the spirits spoke and said that you would help end the evil in our land. Your battle to free yourselves spoke of your warrior status so our people agree to assist you. So we ask, will the warriors from beyond the sky cracks free us?"

At the end of its speech, it returned to the group and sat down. Silence then reigned with only the sounds of life from the camp filling the space.

Faith looked at Buffy, confusion clear on her face.

"Buff? If what I understood, they are asking us to kick some demon ass and save their demon asses. What do you think?"

Buffy studied the creatures in front of them. If she was being fair, and she had taken great efforts since leaving Giles and the others to be a lot more Fair and Honest Buffy, these 'people' hadn't actually hurt them, even though Buffy knew she had killed a few herself. At her considering look, the creatures had whispered to each other and one got up and left the group.

Buffy looked at Faith and shrugged.

"If it gets us out of these cages, I can't see the harm in at least having a look" she shrugged.

Faith picked at her peeling nail polish and considered Buffy's words. But it was the approaching Putorna creature that sorted it for once and for all. It was carrying a dried head on a pole.

The grey Putorna stood and took the trophy and held it up to the cages.

"This was the last monster that attacked our hunters. It is the latest to fall through the crack at the Sky Crossers lands and come here."

Buffy felt her iffy turn to a definite yes. It was the very type of demon that had attacked in LA.

She nodded at Faith and spoke to the grey Putorna.

"Yes, we'll help"


	7. Chapter 7

This is a fairly large chapter because I couldn't think of a good point to end it, hope you like it

* * *

After that, it was a quick few hours of being released, given a tent to themselves, buckets were brought to bathe from and food was replaced and reoffered. Buffy and Faith felt uneasy taking food that the Clans had said was scarce, but at the pushing of the Putorna – Warriors needed food and children knew that no warriors meant no more food at all – they quickly ate it and pushed away the guilt it caused.

After a rest, Ollordna the grey Putorna, came back and filled them in a little more.

The spell she had cast meant that the Slayers would now understand any in the land so speech was no longer a problem. Weapons were definitely not a problem as any warrior that died, their weapons were returned to the Clans for the younger warriors to take. They both had opted for a couple of daggers each and a few of the handheld darts, minus the poison, and a sword each. They both passed on the spears and shields.

Another day of rest and information and both Slayers felt ready to head off and look around.

Ollordna led them to a group of warriors who would lead them to the edge of the Sky Crossers land. It couldn't tell them who or what the Sky Crossers were as no one of the Clans had seen them and lived, but it did say that they lived in tall stone tents in cities. How many there were or even their weaknesses were also information lacking.

"Buff, you feel like we are kinda heading into a battle with one hand behind our backs and a blindfold on here?" Faith had been twitchy about the entire thing, the only good thing she would agree on was that they were out of the cages at least.

Buffy shrugged. Of course they were going in blind. But she didn't feel as though they had much choice. It was at least a chance to find a way home if nothing else. It sounded as though these 'Sky Crossers' controlled the portals so finding out more info and killing more of those demons was a step in the right direction.

They head out just as the darkness lighten to what the Putorna said was midmorning. Leaving the Slayers at the edge of their range, they pointed the Slayers towards the mountains. Telling them that the day's travel would get them to the edges of the city, they turned and left.

Without a look back, Buffy head off, Faith a step behind.

The Putorna were correct. It was fully dark by the time the Slayers reached what could only be termed a city of sorts. In a valley between the mountains, the Slayers came across what could only be several towers. Well, giant stone pillars in a circle with bridges of stone connecting them at various levels. Like a child's sandcastle in stone. There were no creatures to be seen though. An opening in one of the pillars gave them an opening.

Creeping around the castle like rooms, there were indications of something living there. Or at least lived here once.

Bones and scraps of rags littered the corners and corridors. The stench of death was thick in the rank air. But the silence was the worst thing. It wasn't the natural silence of empty places, but the silence of death. Not even their footsteps echoed in the dark. When they had entered, the first thing they had done was make torched from the long bones and rags to be able to see. But the smell it caused made them gag until they learnt to stay out of the smoke. They finally found stairs going up, still littered with the remains of dead creatures. None of the remains even looked remotely human, something that both the Slayers were relieved to see. That meant that as far as they could ascertain, no humans had been sucked into any portals here.

After several torch switches and many many staircases, they heard their first sounds other than theirs. And typically, they were sounds they were not surprised to hear.

Moans drifted towards them. Speaking silently, they crept to the nearest door. As it was cracked open, they were able to lean through and had a look.

The room lit with what looked like electric lights, but without a closer look, they couldn't be sure. But their attention was distracted by what was in the room. It was filled with cages, big and small and every cage was filled with demons of all kinds and sizes. Some the women knew, either from battling them or seeing them in the various research sessions. Others they had no idea. All the demons were in different stages of injury and many looked to be dead. A few were even rotting in their cages. Obviously their captors had no interest in actually caring for their prisoners. Even moving through the room made no difference. The demons were all trapped in their own misery. Finally making it through the door on the other end, Faith and Buffy shared a look of understated horror. There was nothing they could do for the captured creatures but end whoever or whatever put them there in the first place. Several more rooms yielded the same result. But the further they moved, the deader the demons became. It was obvious this had been going for a long time.

Finally they were in a room with empty cages. In the next room, they could hear voices and machinery sounds. Spying from the open door, Buffy and Faith watched as several emaciated demons carried a caged demon to a metal bench. Hauling the cage up and tying it down securely, they hurried to the other side of the room where three cloaked figures were working at a large computer console. A whirling sound echoed and from the ceiling came a mechanical arm of sorts that looked like a 1950's version of an alien laser. Buffy shared a look at Faith. This was so reminiscent of the Initiatives setup if it had been from the 50/60s. A light shot from the arm, startling the Slayers. A scream filled the place as the demon in the cage writhed in agony. 'Well, at least we know how and why those demons ended up dead in cages' Buffy thought, swallowing harshly to keep from yakking on her shoes. A glowing crack started to appear in the open space in the middle of the room. A portal appeared and grew to the size of a human. One of the cloaked figures hurried to the portal, waving a handheld sensor of some kind. After taking some readings, it hurried back and stood with the other cloaked figures and proceeded to push random buttons. The demon in the cage suddenly stopped screaming and slumped and the beam to the portal shuddered and died away.

A scream of rage sounded and a fourth cloaked figured slammed out from an unseen door.

"NNOO! I told you imbeciles that we needed to have TWO in the extractor! TWO!" He stormed over and backhanded one of the cowering cloaked figures. The hood fell back and Buffy and Faith shared a knowing glance. Human, or at least human looking. But scarred beyond belief. As though he had survived a nasty fire. Buffy looked at the caged demon and connected the dots. Obviously the grumpy one hadn't just limited the torture to demons.

Her attention was drawn back to the room at the screaming tantrum being held there.

"Why am I dealing with such incompetents? Bring TWO more and let's see if we can get it RIGHT this time!" With a swinging punch to a cowering demon, the screaming man spun and stormed back to his door, slamming it behind him. With a snarl to his companions, the hoodless man strode to the demons and with punches of his own, directed the terrified creatures to fetch more cages.

With barely time to hide behind the cages lining the room, Buffy and Faith crouched as the demons hurried through to the previous room with the old cage and hurried back carrying two cages between them all.

With white faces, Buffy and Faith waited until the demons were in the other room before rushing back to the relative safety of a room a floor down. From here, they couldn't hear the agonising screams of tortured beings. Faith's face was white. She had avoided the Initiative testing facility so hadn't been faced with the kind of cruelty Buffy had seen there.

"Buffy, what the hell man! That was just horrible as fucking shit!" She was shaking and Buffy could see the dark slayer trying to calm herself. Buffy could feel the bile rising in her own throat.

"We have no idea what we are facing here Faith. We have to try and find out more. I don't want storm the castle until we know exactly what we are up against." Buffy stalked from one side of the room to the other. "I think we can safely assume that these parts are fairly safe to hang out in. There are no signs that they venture down here every often, but to be on the safe side, lets head to one of the lower levels and try and get a little bit of rest before we do a search. No reason to be exhausted before we have to take them on. At the very least, let's try to figure out how that thing works. I reckon it's our only way home." Both women looked at each other, horror on their faces at the thought of the torture they would create by getting home.

Making their way down in the darkness, as they had ditched their torches at the first room, they found a room off a far corridor that looked completely deserted. Cobwebs filled the corridor and the door at the end groan softly as they forced it open. While there was the ever present detris that littered the rest of the building, it wasn't as bad and only required a few kicks to clear the room. A bit of fumbling around meant that they had another torch burning sluggishly enough to see. Eating the travel pack food provided by Ollordna, Buffy took first shift while Faith settled down and slept uneasily for a few hours. They then traded and while Buffy slept, she didn't wake refreshed at all.

It was while they were resting that Buffy felt the tingles on the back of her neck increase. While both Slayers had felt the familiar signs of demons, they had managed to ignore it in the time they were here. Now though, it was annoying as she tried to rest. After a while, she gave it up as a bad job and Faith and Buffy quietly discussed their next move. The only thing they could think was to check out the various towers then return here and then venture back upstairs and learn some more about what exactly was going on here.

Hours later, they crept back into their chosen hideout. The other towers, fairly easy to access, were as empty as this one. The same rubbish littered everywhere, telling the slayers that it had once been some sort of city, but that a battle had happened a long time ago and now that only residents were the poor creatures in the cages and their cruel masters. With heavy hearts, they made their way back upstairs, taking the time to be quiet and secretive, creeping around corners and slinking up corridors. Before long, they could hear the moans of caged demons. Slinking though the caged filled rooms, it wasn't long before they made it to the door that led to the main room. With a telling look at each other, Buffy peered around the door. A cage with a demon looking pile shuddering at the bottom was still strapped to the table. There was no sign of the loose demons or their hooded masters. With a nod of encouragement, Buffy slipped through the door and while Faith waited, hurried to the far door, hiding behind cages and scattered equipment until she was flat against the wall next to the door. While the door was luckily open a crack, it wasn't wide enough to see through. Making the heart pounding decision to dart across, Buffy was soon pressed up against the door jam, peering through. It seemed as though this might be the living area. Pallets of blankets lined the far wall, while more consoles and machinery lined the other. It was empty as well. Hitching a shoulder in confusion at Faith, Buffy pushed open the door and entered. Yup, empty. She waved Faith in and was searching the room while Faith stalked the other side. It was Faith that found the small room off the side. Littered with parchments and books, rotten plates of old food and the only real bed they had seen in this entire realm, it was obviously the room of the leader himself. Taking the risk, Faith and Buffy searched the parchments and books, but none read in English, of course, and they soon gave it up as a lost cause.

"B! We gotta go. I don't wanna be here when they get back from where ever their creepy asses went!" Faith hissed. "This whole thing is as hinky as fuck!" Buffy fully agreed. Trying to leave it as they found it, they had just made it to the lower floor when they heard the machine start up and another scream filled the air.

"Huh? We were just there? What the fuck dude?" Faith spun around and raced back before Buffy could pull her back. Shaking her head at the other slayer, Buffy hurried after her.

"Faith! FAITH!" She whispered harshly, but Faith ignored her and Buffy only caught up to her as they reached the second room of cages. They shared a series of head shakings and scowls until Buffy threw her hands up in disgust and motioned the stubborn Slayer ahead of her. Sure enough, the room now held all four hooded people. Or men as they could now see, as the hoods had been thrown off as all four were dripping wet. The demon in the cage was no longer screaming but still alive as it thrashed violently in its cage as the beam shone on it.

At a movement from one of the men at the console, the bean powered down and the poor demon slumped with a pained groan in its cage. Ignoring it, the men seemed to be entering more information into the machine.

"That went well. I think we are getting there. Soon we will be home and with the knowledge we have gained here, we should be able to take our rightful places once more!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, great, the usual bullshit never changes, even if the dimensions do!

"Greaaor, feed our pets and then bring them to the Dimension room, I want to see if we have enough information to pull up the portal to our homeworld. I want to see if we have the coordinates right this time. That last test showed we were close!" One of the men nodded and hurried to the room Faith and Buffy had found earlier, only to return with two small pig-like creatures. If someone had crossed a snake and a pig that is. Holding the squirming scaled fork tongued pig things firmly, he hurried past the quickly hidden slayers and went down the corridor that they had yet to explore.  
Not wanting to be caught, the women stayed were they were and listened as a creaking sound signified a door being opened. Snarls and growls echoed up the hallway and Buffy felt her gut clench. She knew that sound... somehow. But the memory stayed distant and she forced it away. Just as Faith and Buffy were silently discussing moving to go look, he came back, yelling that he needed the others to help as "those filthy creatures were too lazy to do their job!" The two others followed him out and shortly, after the Slayers heard shouts and the sound of fists hitting flesh, they all returned, this time with the demons carrying a large covered cage.

The two slayers waited until they were sure they weren't coming back and made their way out of the room, heading back to their safeout. Screams followed soon after and again, Buffy felt the clenching in her guts, She spun to go back, instinct screaming at her to return, but it was Faith this time that caught her arm.

"Buff, we know what's going on, do you really wanna see it again?" Buffy stood there, torn. On the one hand, she wanted to get far away from that screaming as she could, but her instincts were clawing at her to get back, to see, _JUST GET BACK!_ Faith saw the indecision and tugged the other Slayer forward. "Come on B, let's check out the rest of this floor, yeah? While they are busy?"

Decision made, they made their way out the room and down the corridor. Several doors opened yielded nothing but more bones and rags. One was full of weapons and furniture as though tossed in from the doorway and Buffy made a note to return there to check it out as soon as possible.

Finally, they found the door that must hold 'the pets'. Fresh blood droplets marked the floor and doorway and again, Buffy's instincts started hollering at her. One look at Faith and she knew she was the same. Drawing their daggers for the first time, Faith nodded to Buffy and forced the door open, both women slid in and closed the door quickly before turning to study the room. Dead animals were scattered around, blood covered practically every surface and the stench was overwhelming. Gagging, the two slayers made their way to the only thing in the room, a covered cage dead set in the middle of the room. A swath of cleared space around the cage spoke volumes to the Slayers, who kept to the outside of the cleared area. As they got close, a growling started from the cage.  
Deep and menacing, it made the hairs on Buffy's entire body stand up. They both stood just at the edge of the cleared area and using a leg bone of some long dead creature, Faith lifted the corner of the covering up. A vicious snarling filled the room and the cage rocked violently, as the creature it confined threw itself at the bars.

A long muscular arm swiped at the bone, smashing it from Faith's grip and sending it smashing into shards on the far wall. Holding her aching hand, Faith whispered a streak of curses.

But Buffy couldn't tear her eyes away from the cage.

Her mind stirred, memories forcing their way forward. Shaking her head in denial, her fist pressed firmly against her lips, Buffy shuddered. She DID know that sound. She had heard it so many years ago. She had wept over that sound. She had made decisions and copped consequences over that sound. Faith looked at her worriedly. But she didn't, couldn't take the time to speak to the other Slayer.

Instead, she stepped forward, the vicious snarling increasing and the cage rocked violently. With a shaking hand, she pulled the cover from the cage and stepped back, Faith's horrified cry echoing in her ears.

Angel's vampire face snarled from behind the cage bars and his arm reached for Buffy, his claws broken and bloodied.

* * *

Yay! Angel's finally back! Hope this wasn't too long of a chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

And then after a mammoth chapter, a baby one -sorry everyone but I do adore a cliffhanger!

* * *

Buffy stood, numbness stealing over her body. Faith had dropped to her knees, one hand stretched out to the cage in denial, tears streaming down her face. The caged vampire tore at the bars in fury, the smell of fresh human blood standing a mere few feet away infuriating the obviously starving vampire. Buffy could see that Angel's once muscular body was now thin and sickly. Burns and wounds covered his body and it even looked like some of his fangs were broken. His yellow eyes glared balefully at the two women and saliva dripped down his chin. He was the epitome of his demon.

Faith stood, rage on her face and her fists clenched.

"I'm going to kill them all!" Her harsh whisper filled the room and Buffy felt a chill run down her spine. Because she agreed. Leaving Angel there was one of the hardest things she had done but she was long done with being fair.

As one, Faith and Buffy spun and left the room at a run. Passing the room filled with weapons was the only thing that distracted her. With a harsh call of Faith's name, she motioned to the room and they slammed their way in, no longer caring about keeping secret. Snapping up an axe each and Faith tucked a mace into her belt, they raced back to the main room. Sensing a change in the air, several of the cages demons lifted their heads, their moans morphing to calls but the two slayers ploughed on. Screams still filled the air, but Buffy forced them away. Now was not the time to be feeling another creature's pain. Bursting into the room, they surprised the cowering demons and with barely a heartbeat gone, three of the demons were dead. Another beat and they were all just worm chow. Only two of the men were present in the room and one was cut down before he even managed to turn around. As he gurgled his last breath, the other spun with a cry.

But Buffy was on him in an instant. With the hilt of her dagger, she slammed his face, the sound of breaking bone sounding. She caught him as he fell and threw him across the room where he slammed into the cage. Bare arms shot out of the cage and the sound of tearing flesh and screams followed. Without stopping, Buffy darted around the portal and followed Faith into the other room. Only one man was there and he had aimed a weapon Buffy assumed, at their entrance. A bolt of light shot out and enfolded Faith, her body jerking as a cry was ripped from her body. She flew backwards and hit with wall with a sicking crunch. Buffy was on him in a second, her leg kicking out and slamming into his hand. Bones crunched and a scream followed, quickly cut off as Buffy followed up the kick with a roundhouse punch to the side of his head. She was on him the second he hit the floor, pulling him up and punching him repeated until his face resembled minced steak. Only when she was sure he was unconscious, did she drop him to the floor. A quick search found that the leader was not to be found so Buffy hurried back to Faith who was stirring.

"Fuck me, that hurt!" Faith groaned and pulled her shirt up to find that the hit had burnt her skin badly but it hadn't actually broken the skin.

Feeling her chest, Buffy was relieved to see that there were no apparently broken bones.  
"I'm going to find the main guy Faith. Stay here" With a nod from Faith, Buffy strode back out to the portal room. As she entered the room, a foot appeared from the portal and the man she was looking for stepped out, a smug look on his face as he studied his machine in his hand.

"Pialoor, these readings are just.." words cut off as he was suddenly airborne. Crashing into the console on the other side of the room, Buffy could hear a snapping sound that signified that she had managed to break something. His gasping screams as he tried to scrabble for the weapon in his belt went unheard as Buffy came over and slammed her heel onto his fingers. More crunching sounds filled the room. Yet more screams until Buffy punched him square in the face.

"Now, here's how this will go. You will be a good boy and tell us everything we want to know, or I will toss you in the cage with your 'pet' and let him drain you dry." Her calm matter-of-fact voice chilled him to the bone. Here was someone who was just as cruel as himself and he was unable to prevent his bladder from voiding.

Satisfied, Buffy grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to an empty cage a few feet away. After stripping him of everything but his underpants, she literally threw him in the cage, taking a small amount of satisfaction at the sound of flesh and bones crunching on cage bars. She slammed the cage door shut, taking only a second work out how to lock it and tucked the key into her pants pocket. She heard Faith in the other room as she dragged the other unconscious man out. It was the thud and cry that had her spinning around. But Faith was okay, other than a horrified look frozen on her face. Her eyes met Buffy's and Buffy was shocked to see tears fall down the stoic woman's face. Buffy followed Faith's eyes and found her staring at the cage. The cage that had Buffy's heart literally stopping.

She never heard the scream that rang from her throat or felt the rough floor tearing at her knees as she ran and slid across the floor towards the cage on the low table.

All her attention was on the creature in the cage.

The writhing creature that was trapped in the beam of the portal creator.

Her creature.

Spike.

* * *

Aw come on, I couldn't very well bring back Angel without Spike now could I? I'm sure EVERYONE knew what was going to happen! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so very much for the awesome reviews! I promise that I will respond personally to all when I get a chance. Must write while the ink flows, so to speak.**

 **Some feedback I received was that my chapters could be a little longer, so I am going to attempt it. Please let me know if I have got it right or not.**

 **I am also shaking in my shoes that the best is behind me, but I am loving where this is going so far! So bear with me while I let this story use my fingers to write itself out. I have about 12k words written in a fever of inspiration last night, so I am switching between the overwhelming drive to get this story into words and rereading for pure enjoyment, then rereading for check for the awesome amount of mistakes one makes when writing like an insane person!**

 **Anyway, enjoy! Hopefully.**

 **And the bit I always forget - Nothing is mine except this story, and even that isn't mine but rather it is simply using me to get itself written. Non beta'ed.**

 **A/N - I put this at the bottom so that people would see it. Some violent stuff coming up in future chapters that some might not agree the characters doing and totally what I would have done in their place. Nothing groiny (yet...), but some bloodshed, mild torture and death that might be upsetting, so please be warned.**

* * *

Buffy reached out her hands to the violently thrashing vampire, but Faith smashed her hands away. Tears streaming down both their faces, Faith shook Buffy hard by her arms.

"Don't Buffy! You'll get trapped by the beam! Turn it _off_!" Another harsh shake and the words sunk past the panic in Buffy's mind. Together the women raced to the console, but once there, stood looking dumbly at all the switches and toggles.

" ** _DO SOMETHING!_** " Buffy screamed!

Faith's hands shook wildly as they hovered over the panels, but she was too afraid to touch anything. A dark chuckle from the cage reminded them that they had the perfect instruction manual.

Spinning around Buffy was at the cage door in a split second.

"TELL ME HOW TO TURN IT OFF!" But the cage's occupant merely laughed.

"No, why should I?" Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the writhing vampire and back again at the caged man. Without another thought, she reached through the bars and grabbed his broken hand. At her rough handling, the man screamed and thrashed, but Buffy didn't waver. She yanked his arm out and with one smooth motion, unsheathed her dagger and sliced off all four fingers, blood spraying in an arc across the room.

"Because if you don't, I will cut off one part of your body at a time until you do or you die, whatever comes first." She slammed him up against the bars so that his ear was at her mouth and hissed. "And I will make sure that you live a loooong time as I do it!"

"YES YES! I'LL DO IT! PLEASE!" the man screamed as his lifeforce pumped out the remains of his fingers. Quickly Buffy unlocked the cage and threw the man towards the consol. With a shaking hand, the man fumbled with levers and there was sudden blessed silence. Buffy didn't even look at the man as she sped with slayer speed to the caged vampire. He lay still at the bottom of the cage, eyes closed. Buffy reached out a shaking hand and pressed it to a cold arm that hung from the cage. If Angel had been thin, then Spike was a skeleton. His bones seemed to be pressed against his skin, his face sunken and bruised. Cuts and gashes covered his entire body and burns were liberally spread between what little skin remained. Shirtless, his once lithe and sculptured body was a study in biology – bones and ligaments all that seemed to remain. His once black jeans were rags, barely holding on, the only thing that had seemed to survive were his boots, battered and scarred they seemed odd now on the tortured vampire. His hands were as if he had tried to claw his way through sheer rock – torn and bloody, claws even missing on a few of his fingers. His once slicked back bleach blond hair was matted and limp, stuck to his head in places by what looked like blood. His or the scaly pig thing Buffy didn't know and honestly didn't want to know. She choked back a sob, nearly gagging on the effort it took.

Faith appeared beside her.

"Buff, they're not dust! They're not dust so we know they are still here. We just gotta fix 'em yeah?" Faith tugged at Buffy's arm and turned her to face her. "Buff?" The blond slayer slowly focused on Faith and nodded. She glanced over and saw that Faith had relocked up the leader and thrown the unconscious one in an empty cage beside him. "Buff! Forget them for now. Let's go get Angel in here and figure out where to go from there, yeah? Buff?"

Buffy nodded silently and stiffened her shoulders.

She was the Slayer. She had done this before, with both of them. She knew the routine.

Between the two of them and some ingenuity, they managed to drag the snarling vampire out of the foul room and into the portal room. Pulling Spike's cage down, they settled the two vampires close to each other, but out of arms reach until they could figure out just how badly damaged the two men were. By then, both Faith and Buffy were completely exhausted. They stumbled into the other room and collapsed onto the pallets, too wiped out to even think of moving them to the portal room.

It was many hours later before either Slayer moved. Their exhaustion complete and their reserves drained.

It wasn't until the snarls and screams sounded that they awoke, Stumbling out into the portal room and wiping the crust from their eyes, they saw that they obviously hadn't moved the cages 'quite' far enough. Angel had managed to reach out and drag the leader's cage flush against his and was thrashing, trying to reach the terrified man crouching in the far corner of his cage, scrambling to avoid the rabid vampire. Buffy stood watching, unmoved by the terror of the man, but after a few minutes of listening to him plead for help, she decided to move his cage away. If only because they needed him to work the machine.

Angel screamed in rage as his prey was moved and Buffy shivered at the pure animalistic visage on his once beloved face. Spike was still a silent slumped pile on the bottom of his own cage, showing no sign of movement in the hours the two slayers had been asleep. Faith merely stood watching in horror as her mentor and friend thrashed and raged against his cage bars.

Buffy straightened her shoulders and opened their meagre resources. There was only a little bit of food remaining and their last bottle of refilled water. Sharing out the meal between the two of them and ignoring the pleas of the two caged men, they ate quickly and silently, a backdrop of now quiet growls coming from Angel as he sulked in the bottom of his cage.

It was only once they finished and their pack put to one side that the two women finally spoke.

Quietly Faith spoke as though anything louder than a whisper would make the situation worse.

"Buffy, what the fuck are we to do now? I mean look at them... they obviously need more blood than we have got here, hell they need more blood than a blood bank could supply! We can't let them out like that. I remember Angel that time at the Manse..." her voice trailed off uncertain.

After a few moments, Buffy nodded.

"First of all, we get these guys to tell us how to work the machine. Then we get back to the Camp and get some warriors here to clean up. We can't leave those poor creatures in those cages and I can't let them free..." Her heart shuddered at the decisions she had to make. 'Hopefully Ollordna knows something that can help. But I can promise you something, I'm not leaving them here. I don't care how long it takes..." Her voice trailed off as well.

Neither woman could stay still, so they got to cleaning up the portal room, dragging corpses to the windows in the far room and tossing them out. They found the stash of food in the living area and after a few taste tests and no ill effects, decided to risk it rather than starve themselves.

Angel continued to alternate between raging against his bars and sulking on the floor. When he started whimpering, Buffy knew she had to do something. Starvation in vampires was not nice and these two were definitely starving. But a search showed no signs of any more pig creatures and a quick interrogation of their 'guests' revealed that they were fetched from another dimension, so that vetoed that idea. Faith came up with a solution. Without a word, she stepped up to the cage with the other man and yanked his arm out similar to Buffy yesterday.

With a cup on the floor, she stretched out his arm and flicked it with her dagger. Realising what she was doing the man struggled violently, but was no match for slayer strength and determination. Buffy looked on impassively. They needed the blood. Fact was fact.

When the cup was only half full, Faith wrapped a rag around the man's arm and let him scramble back into the relative safety of his cage. Carrying the cup of life-giving blood she came close to Angel's cage, but as the vampire thrashed and carried on, was unable to get close enough to give him the cup without him knocking it over or grabbing her. Buffy came up with an idea and snatched up a water bladder. Quickly draining the water out, she motioned to Faith who poured the now cooling blood into the leather bag. Stopping it well, she tossed it to the slavering vampire who snatched it out of the air, and with one bite, sucked the bag dry in seconds. When it no longer drained any blood, he threw it aside in a rage.

"Well, it worked at least" Faith shrugged at Buffy. The smell of the blood had apparently roused Spike who was lying on the bottom of his cage, blinking yellow eyes blearily in the bright light of the portal room. Buffy could see him try to get up but it was obvious that he lacked the strength to even lift his head. Muscles twitched and tensed but all he seemed able to do was roll his head to the side as he looked towards the snarling form of his Sire. Even though he had apparently drained the man thrown against his cage the previous day, it didn't show at all. That scared Buffy more than anything. If he was so far gone yesterday that a full body of blood got him this far, it meant that she had nearly lost him. Again.

Her heart stuttered at the thought and she dropped to her knees, hands clutching her aching breast as she sobbed deeply.

Faith crouched down and wrapped her arms around her sobbing sister slayer. She may not know exactly why Buffy was crying as though her heart had just broken, but she wasn't stupid, she had a very good idea thank you very much.

After a while, Faith could make out words in the heartrending sobs.

"I can't...c-c-can't lose him again... not again..never again...nnooooo" Faith sat down, pulling Buffy close and merely rocked the broken girl. It was a while before Buffy's sobs quietened and in the following silence, they could hear an almost silent croon. Almost felt rather than heard, was a low crooning sound. Looking up Buffy's eyes crashed with yellow eyes. Spike still lay on the bottom of his cage, but he was looking at the two women clutching each other on the floor. A soothing croon could be heard and with a shock, Buffy realised it was coming from him! Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled to the side of his cage, but as her hands touched the bars, the croon switched to a snarl and with extreme effort, the wounded vampire shrank from her hands.

Buffy quickly realised that he was too badly entrenched in his wild demon side, but she knew, just for a moment, that he knew she was there. Whether it was him or the demon, she didn't know and honestly didn't care!

Beside her, Angel went wild! Slamming himself against the bars, his arms stretching to reach Buffy, the rage a veritable wave pouring off him.

"Buffy, come away from Spike, quickly" Faith hissed. Retreating from Spike's side and returning to Faiths, Buffy was stunned to see Angel calm down. Angel looked towards the supine figure of Spike and growled. Buffy would have sworn on Giles's book collection that the growl sounded like a question.

And when Faith agreed, Buffy realised she had spoken out loud. Quietly so as not to interrupt, they watched as Angel pressed himself against the bars of his cage and growled at Spike. The growls continued, soft and querying until Spike pulled himself up enough to look in the direction of his Sire and growled softy back. Satisfied at the response, Angel settled back down, his glare now settled firmly on the two slayers.

"Well, that answers that question Buff. I don't think they will be a problem with each other."

Buffy was stunned. She knew that vampire 'families' were different than minions, but to see it with her own eyes, and especially being THESE two, was incredible!

But after a few moments, she remembered what they had been trying to do as Angel resumed his rumbling whimpers and snarls. How was she to get them fed? She could bleed the two men easily, that wasn't a problem, but she knew that it wouldn't be nearly enough.

Coming to a decision, she turned to Faith and outlined her idea. Faith agreed and volunteered to head back to the camp earlier than planned. The sooner she left, the sooner she would return.

Before she left to return to the camp, they bled both the men. They had given the men a choice. Volunteer the blood, or have it taken via vamp extraction. As they stated, they only needed one alive to work the machine. The other man had thrust his arm out quickly, but the leader had sat there, falsely smug in thinking that he was more important than his man. Buffy took great pleasure in draining him as far as she could. As soon as he started swaying, she tied off the rag and thrust him back into his cage. The other, she only took another half cup.

Finding another leather bladder, they split the blood between the two bags and tossed them into the vampire's cages. Angel again snatched his out of the air, draining it in seconds and tossing it aside, where as Spike didn't even look at it as it smacked into his arm.

Buffy whimpered. ' _Come on Spike, COME ON!_ '

But the bleached vampire didn't even blink. Hoping to rouse a reaction from Angel again and by extension Spike, Buffy approached the cage and tentatively reached through the bars to touch Spikes boot. At the hissed "BUFFY!" she flinched back and glared over her shoulder at Faith. Turning back, she found herself face to face with vampire visage. Throwing herself backwards out of reach, she watched as Spike merely lay back down again, ignoring the bladder of cooling blood at his side.

She looked despairingly at faith who merely shrugged.

"Fucked if I know B" was Faiths only response.

Turning back to Spike and ignoring the spitting Angel, she reached through and grabbed the bladder of blood. Spike still didn't move. Buffy waved the bladder near his face, but still no response. Buffy was terrified. It was almost like that time when the First was playing with Spike's sanity and he had opted to die by starvation. It took a long time and vampires went completely batshit crazy Spike had told her once, but it was possible apparently.

Buffy came to a fast conclusion. Tossing the bladder to Angel, who again snatched and drained, Buffy looked at Faith and motioned her over.

"Be ready to yank" was all she said the other slayer. Before Faith could understand that cryptic comment, Buffy had slashed her wrist and let the blood drip right on Spike's face.

The affect was instantaneous! A mere flash of white skin and yellow eyes and Spike was latched onto the Slayer's wrist, sucking great draughts of exquisite slayer blood. Angel was going insane at the smell, his thrashing causing his cage to literally rock from side to side. Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's trying to prevent the heavy nectar form being stolen away. All too soon, Buffy nodded to Faith and Faith placed a foot against the cage and together they **_yanked!_**

Spike was left behind in his cage as Buffy's arm was wrenched away. This time, he followed Angel's example and thrashed weakly at his bars, trying to get closer to the blood that smelted so incredible.

Buffy and Faith were forced to retreat to the living area to allow the vampires time to calm down.

Buffy expected Faith to launch into her, but other than a quirked eyebrow and a clean strip of cloth torn from Faith's shirt, that was that.

"Faith?" Buffy couldn't understand the no condemnation.

"B?"

"Nothing?"

Faith sighed and turned to Buffy. "Look Buffy, I am not Giles, Willow or Zander. I'm not gonna say _shit_ against you helping Spike. He's one of the good guys and frankly, after the way we all treated him, we owe him a lot more than a few pints of the red stuff." And with that, she checked the now quiet vamps and left the living area, leaving a stunned Buffy behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeap, posting a few chapters again while I can.**

 **Usual disclaimers - everything belongs to their rightful owners, which sadly isn't me. I only borrow and then return and make no money from this, to the horror of my poor husband.**

I don't write dialog well, it's a little beyond me sometimes, so please forgive if it seems lacking.

* * *

It was later that Faith decided to head off. As far as they could tell, it was about dawn, so if Faith booked it, she might be back at the camp by late afternoon. That gave her the evening meal to organise help and then be back by the next afternoon.

It was quiet after she left. Buffy threw some food and water to her guests, knowing that they needed their strength if Buffy was going to be using them as blood machines, at least until Faith returned with help. She also gave them a bucket each, making sure that there was nothing on them that they could use to escape with, just to use for personal things.

Not wanting to be alone, even if her company was demons and her 'guests', Buffy brought her blankets out into the Portal room and settled down on the far wall, keeping her face towards the occupied cages. Sleep was a long time coming, the snarls and growls of Angel an almost comforting sound now, but eventually she drifted off.

The next 'day' went quietly enough. The man, who submissively gave his name as Makenel, quietly offered his arm for his 'donation' while Buffy was forced to yank the still nameless leader's arm out for his. Both men were looking grey and Buffy decided that she couldn't risk bleeding them anymore and topped up the bladders with some of her own. Angel again snatched and drained his, while this time Spike slowly dragged his to his mouth while laying down and slowly drank his and only with encouragement aka poking his foot kind, from Buffy. It fell limply when he was done and Spike merely closed his eyes and remained supine on the bottom of his cage.

Time passed slowly. Buffy studied the console and asked the leader a few questions, but after a few sarcastic responses that Buffy couldn't feel she could trust, she gave up. She resorted to sparring and exercising across the portal room floor. She could feel eyes on her and a subtle glance showed that both vampires and the men were watching the slayer do her moves. Not letting the gazes unnerve her, she spent the next few hours in meditative exercises. Another nap and Buffy was starting to fret. Surely it was late afternoon by now? A few hours more, where Buffy spent the time pacing past the continuously snarling Angel and silent Spike and she felt as though she was going to twitch out of her skin. Finally she heard noises and standing ready at the wall beside the door, just in case with her dagger at the ready, she was relieved to see Faith enter first, followed by a dozen Putorna warriors. In the midst of the group she saw that Ollordna had come too. Overwhelmed, she hugged the creature before she could even think. After a split second, she felt the Putorna hug her back briefly.

After a quick catchup, where she was gratified to see the horror on the Putorna's faces at the knowledge of caged and tortured beasts, she sagged and motioned to the caged vampires.

"These are our friends, from our... crack in the sky." Ollordna nodded.

"Faith informed us of your friends needs and several of our warriors have chosen to help if they can. It is unknown if our blood will be compatible, but knowledge won't be obtained without trying." Buffy felt like hugging the creature again, but held back, opting to go with a heartfelt hand grip and smile. She assumed the facial expression on the werewolf like creature was a return smile.

The Putorna warriors unloaded their massive packs and unearthed mounds of food and sleeping packs, those they then spread around the room by the walls.

The two men huddled in their cages, terrified by the lumbering creatures in their stronghold. Several times the warriors had slammed their massive bodies against the cages, their thirst for revenge against lost clansmen and women strong. But they refrained from actually harming the men, knowing that they were the only ones who knew the machinery's magic.

Once they were set up, several of the warriors disappeared back into the caged rooms. Ollordna explained that they would help those demons who were close to death's grasp and spare them an agonising slow death. Others they would leave until the machine was sorted. Buffy closed the door, not wanting to have to hear it. Her enmity, which had been waning, roared up again against the men who perpetrated such evil. Makenel sobbed quietly at the look on the faces of the warriors around him but the leader merely looked in disdain as though it was all beneath him. Buffy fought the impulse to drag him out and play beat the baddie on his ass.

Instead, she hurried over to Ollordna who was in the process of comparing the various different bloods from around the groups and several of the stronger caged demons.

Sprinkling various powders, it nodded its head and motioned for the Slayers to come closer.

"It appears that indeed our blood may well suffice. When I add this herb, it appears to have the same properties as Faith's blood here' it waved over the two bowls, but Buffy couldn't tell the difference and shrugged, trusting the creature to know what's what. 'Whereas many of those caged monsters will not and may even harm your clanmates."

At a nod from Ollordna, several warriors stepped forward and held out their arms. Ollordna nicked the wrists and bled each. At several points, Buffy felt as though she should have stopped them but Ollordna, seemly to read her mind, spoke up.

"Our kind have vast stores of blood, I will only take enough that they will not even miss it." Mollified, Buffy stood back. Once the large bowl was filled, several new bladders, much bigger than theirs, were handed forward and Ollordna filled two to the brim, stopping it firmly. It handed them to Buffy who, juggling them carefully least she drop and spill the precious liquid, carrying them to the vampires. By now Angel was quiet in his cage, growls only occasionally erupting from him. His eyes constantly scanned the room and Buffy knew that the demon was sizing up the creatures in the room. But the sight and smell of the blood filled bladders got his firm attentions and even before Buffy grasped one, he was snarling softly and reaching through the bars. Buffy, taking a chance, gingerly handed the vampire his bladder, snatching her hand back once he had it firmly in his grasp. Spike on the other hand, still remained lying on the floor of his cage. Buffy knelt and lay on the floor, her eyes level with his yellow ones. Still she didn't think he saw her at all. She slid the bladder towards him and nudged him with it.

Slow blink was the only response.

"Please Spike. I can't lose you now, not when I have found you again. Don't make me grieve you a third time. My heart won't survive another one." A sob forced its way through her lips and she pressed her hand to her lips to hold back the rest. When she could be sure there wouldn't be another, she continued whispering to the almost catatonic demon. "Spike _please_ drink. Now that I have found you again, you can be damn sure I'm not letting you go now! Drink! Spike. If you die, I promise you this, I will follow you before another sun sets. Did you hear me, you bleached pain in my ass? You die, so will I! So that's your choice you goddamn stubborn demon! I won't make you stay if that's what you want. If you are finished with this world, well worlds I guess, then so am I. Anywhere you go now, know that I will follow!" Spike's eyes seem to flash gold for a second and a low growl could be heard. All in the room stilled as the noise grew. Even Angel's constant snarling and growling quieted.

"Ooh, that got a reaction did it? Don't like that huh? Well too bad buddy! You have left me too often, you arrogant pig, I won't let you do it again. You die, I die. Your choice!"

This time the growl definitely grew louder. Spike's distant gaze suddenly sharpened and Buffy KNEW he was now looking at HER. She pushed the bladder towards him and his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm. She could hear Faith gasp and start forward but she held up her free arm to halt her. Spikes growling grew until he was snarling, his eyes flashing from yellow to gold.

"Drink!" She snarled back and faster than the human eye could watch, Spike had grasped the bladder and slashed into it, gulping the blood down, not noticing the red liquid as it spilt down his chin and neck. Growls and muffled snarls could be heard through the loud gulping sounds. But not for a second did he let go of Buffy's wrist. Not for a second did his eyes leave hers. Quickly the bladder of life-giving blood was empty and tossed aside, but still he growled. Buffy smiled and purred her happiness at the disturbed vampire.

"Thank you Spike, you're safe now, I'M safe now, I'm not going anywhere now. You're safe, I'm safe, sshhhhhhhh shhhhhh shhhhhh." After a while, the growls slowed and finally ground to a stop and the yellow eyes slowly closed as he slipped into a sleep. Looking over at Angel, she could see he also slept. Considering that it was probably the first time she had see him even silent since they found him, she looked over at Ollordna who nodded in acknowledgment.

"The herb added also makes the taker sleep. It will do them well to rest. Being on guard stops the healing process, even in the walking dead such as they are." Buffy started at the term and glanced at Faith, who shrugged in return. Ollordna laughed quietly. "We may not have our own bloodtakers, but the myth is still one told to younglings at the fireside to scare and entertain." Buffy shared a smile with the kindly healer.

That set up their routine for the next few days. Twice a day, the warriors took turns lining up to donate blood and Buffy would then lie down and coax the reluctant vampire into drinking. Angel no longer threw himself at the bars of his cage, but the warriors maintained a distance to help keep the volatile vampire calm as possible.

After several feedings, Buffy could see that they were starting to help. Wounds were starting to heal, burns were turning from angry and weeping to pink as new skin grew over. Claws were starting to push their way though, Angel scraping his fingers on the cage bars. At one stage, Faith started at the sound of shards on the floor and turned to see Angel snarling as his new fangs grew in. It was obviously a painful process and one that Buffy and Faith were not unhappy about.

The caged demons that survived the first culling were now being given food and water by the warriors. Buffy and Faith had wandered through at one point and with the agreement of the Putorna, released the few harmless ones that Buffy and Faith knew wouldn't be a problem in this new land. It was now up to them to survive as best they could. A few others were put down immediately as the Slayers recognised the more dangerous ones. Others were left for... when Buffy and the rest needed to go home, but Buffy firmly put that from her mind. She firmly refused to think about that now.

It was now that Buffy and Faith decided to get tutored on how to work the portal machine.

Dragging out the leader, who Makenel volunteered his name as Kakel and got a screamed threat in response. A casual backhand from a close by warrior shut him up quick.

After Makenel quietly corrected Kakel's instruction for the third time, they switched the two men. Makenel was eager to teach the group how to use the machine. It was only after Ollordna had given the man a form of truth drink did anyone trust him though. Apparently, he had been forced to assist his Lord and had actually been planning the man's death, as soon as he had found the coordinates home. Not that it absolved him, but at least they knew they weren't going to be sent to an acid dimension or something.

It was while they were discussing their world that Makenel remembered it. The portal had jumped to life by itself and suddenly a massive doorway had ripped open in the portal room and legions of demons had flooded through. It had taken the entire charge of the protection system to kill nearly all the demons before they could overwhelm the 13 man team. 4 had died immediately and 5 others in the round up afterwards. When questioned about the portals that were popping open all over the land, Makenel confessed that it was a side effect of the machine. It could only open a stable portal if the unstable particles were projected elsewhere. So the stable one opened here, while the unstable ones tore open wherever they wanted. With a start, they questioned the man about his 'protection system' and realised that Kakel had been informing them on how to activate it instead of a portal. That caused Faith to storm over to the man, grab his mangled hand and punch him in the face!

In the following lesson, they also learnt that the darkened skies and messed up weather was also caused by the portal machine. All the displaced energies were corrupting the world around it. Once the machine was destroyed, the sky and land should slowly return to normal as the disruptive energies dissipated.

Buffy left Ollordna and Makenel and some of the others to study the machine and went to sit by Spike's cage. But the best news? Was that Kakel knew the coordinates to their home world! Once they knew how to run the machine, they could go home!

The only problem now was the vampires.


	11. Chapter 11

**A short chapter, but it was a good point to end it.**

 **Disclaimer - Not Mine. Never mind, but thankfully Joss said we could have a playdate for the afternoon.**

* * *

Angel was still unapproachable and was best deemed to keep a wide berth. He became violent if approached by anyone, but Faith could at least get near enough to hand the vampire his bladder of blood.

Spike on the other hand, merely lay in his cage. The only signs of life were when Buffy bullied him into eating. But Buffy could see signs of life returning to the quiet vampire. His eyes tracked her as she moved around the room and Buffy swore up and down to Faith that she saw him scent the air on occasion when she was blocked from his sight by warriors. She lay by the side of his cage, her hand copying his by laying by her face. She looked deep in his eyes, hoping to see some tiny flicker of Spike, but only his demon stared back. Still, Buffy wasn't scared. Somehow, she knew that Spike's demon would never hurt her intentionally. She crooned softly to the silent man with the vampire face. Slowly she heard an answering sound. Glancing from the yellow eyes to his mouth, she saw it part a fraction of an inch, but enough to allow the sound to escape. Back to his eyes, she returned to the soft sound, as he matched her. It seemed like ages that they lay there, soft sounds travelling only between the two, barely to be heard a foot away. Buffy realised that the croon had drifted away and that Spike had drifted off to sleep. Groaning as she levered herself off the floor, her eyes met Faith's and the two shared a sad smile. It was progress, but so slow and both knew that the Putorna couldn't stay forever. Now that the threat was over, the Putorna needed to get back to hunting and get feeding the hungry members again and building up their stores. The different factions wanted to be off as soon as possible, back to their ancestral lands.

But the slayers would take what they could get.

As the days passed, their options slowly disappeared. It was a day more than Faith had given when Ollordna came to them. With a cough that signified sadness and/or regret, it informed that they must leave the next day. Faith and Buffy had discussed this and decided that they would risk the trip home. They would leave the vampires in their cages and get them transported to a safe location once back on Earth.

Steeling herself against what must be done, she approached Ollordna.

She explained that they were willing to try for home and would the Putorna be able to 'deal' with the results? Ollordna smiled its unique smile.

"Slayer, I see you are troubled by thoughts of this machine. Would it calm your soul to know I could make it so that no creature felt anguish at the use of this machine?" Buffy nearly sobbed with relief. YES YES!

The Slayers discovered that once Ollordna had understood the way the machine worked, it had sought alternatives. Unfortunately, to open such portals, they needed stronger magicks than all of the Clans together could produce. So it looked at other options and came up with one. While they still needed the life force of demons to run the machine, Ollordna could drug the creatures into a stupor, so that no pain would be felt when its life-force was stolen. It still felt wrong to Buffy, but she knew that as soon as they were gone, all the caged demons would be killed anyway as the Putorna couldn't risk the alien life forms on their world as they struggled to re-establish their clans again. So Buffy accepted the choice and moved on.

Feeding the vampires during their last feed, they waited until both were fast asleep before moving them to the front of the portal spot. Two sleeping demons were placed gently on the table and Makenel and Ollordna worked the machine.

Once Buffy, Faith and the caged vampires were gone, Ollordna would offer Makenel the choice of death or slavery to atone for his part in the destruction of this land and its people. Kakel would have no such options and Buffy and Faith were happy to walk away and leave him to the justice of the land he corrupted and destroyed.

Buffy and Faith thanked the Putorna for all their help and in turn, the Putorna thanked the Slayers for freeing theirs.

The machine started groaning and unlike the last time, there was no screams to accompany it. The demons shuddered, but their faces remained peaceful and Buffy was at ease with leaving in this manner. A portal opened and from their side, the Slayers could see something that _looked_ like Earth at night. With a glance at each other, Faith grasped Buffy's hand.

"Well B, here goes nuthin..." Closing her eyes, she stepping into the portal. There was no pain this time, no disorientation. It was as Makenel said, the stable portals were simply as if stepping through a doorway into another room. Faith pulled out her phone and turned it on, checking that she had any reception. She DID!

Still holding Buffy's hand, she dialled Robin at the Cleveland base. When he answered, she nearly broke down.

"Oh My GOD Faith! Where the HELL have you been? We have been going absolutely Spare here!" Faith laughed as Robin vented his fear down the line.

"Oh My GOD Robby! You have NO idea how good it is to hear your voice! Hang on, I'll call you right back!" She tugged on Buffy's hand and felt herself being yanked back through the portal.

"Well? Is it Home? Are we right? FAITH!" The screaming Slayer yanked hard on the laughing woman's hand

"YES, you crazy bitch! Unless I can get awesome reception in a different dimension, and then damn, I love my Telco, it's home!" Her words were cut off as Buffy threw her arms around the other slayers neck and crushed her in a hug.

Quickly now, the warriors helped carry the sleeping vamps through and others kept their grip on their belts to ensure no one got left behind. With more hugs all-round, the two women said goodbye to their new friends and watched as the portal powered down. Just before it popped out of existence, a wail could be heard and suddenly cut off. Faith, pragmatic as always, shrugged.

Checking on the still sleeping vampires, both Slayers turned on their phones and waited for them to do their updatey things. Soon, times and dates were showing. It had been over two weeks in the Putorna's dimension, but here it had been just a week. While it was only just gone past 11pm, both knew that the sun would be rising quicker than they would want. Faith called the now relieved Robin back and filled him in on the bare bones and quickly organised a charter flight and cargo truck. The truck would reach them just before dawn, so they were cutting it close. Once in Cleveland, they would get the vamps to safely and work on healing them there.

It looked like things were finally looking up.

Why is it, the second you say that, Fate looks down and twinges her strings?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - not mine, all Joss's. Except this story. Sorry it's all mine**

* * *

Robin had been as good as his word. The truck had arrived and the two sleeping vamps had been loaded up. By the time they were in the air on the chartered jet, both had stirred. Shoving bladders of prepared drugged blood in their faces meant that they were out by the time they need to be offloaded the plane and loaded onto the truck to their new secure location.

Buffy meanwhile had managed to call Dawn and after the youngster had screamed her lungs out, then cried her eyes out and screamed some more, she had managed to allow Buffy to quickly fill her in on what had happened. By the end, Dawn was sobbing even more, for a different reason this time and Buffy had agreed to let her fly out. She would get one of the Cleveland free-range slayers to pick her up from the airport.

Hours later, they were settled in their new 'home'. Robin had located a warehouse with secure storage – cages, enclosures really, bolted to the concrete and double reinforced steel bars and tons more room than the tiny cages they had been trapped in for months. On the flight home, Buffy and Faith had worked out that if it had been roughly 6 months since the LA incident, then the two vampires had been in the other dimension for nearly a year. A year of being starved and shoved in the portal machine. Both women had teared up at the thought. It would certainly take more than a few days of blood and peace to bring the men back.

Transferring the two vamps had taken some work. Angel had recovered faster, being stronger than Spike and it had taken bribes with fresh Slayer blood to get him snarling and fighting into the larger cage. Spike had merely been dragged gently from one to the other. Their new enclosures had bunks and blankets and bolted down tables, with half the cages covered in canvas to give the vampires privacy from the wider open areas. Angel had immediately taken to striding around his cage, growling constantly as he hunted out every heartbeat in the building. The Cleveland Slayers had eyed him distrustfully, fully aware that they were in the presence of a master vampire in full beast mode. Spike on the other hand, still dozed on the floor of his cage, close by the door, covered gently with the blanket by Buffy as he slept.

Angel calmed down as one by one the Slayers left the building until only Buffy, Faith and Robin remained.

Robin, having been filled in fully, now helped set up the slayers own accommodations as they organised the last of everything. Blood would be delivered tomorrow lunchtime and food for the Slayers. Dawn would arrive at dinner time and would be staying with Buffy. Pizza was delivered by a Slayer and they fell on it like ravenous wolves.

Sated and comfy, their comfy chairs within viewing of their vampires, the girls and Robin were silent for the first time that day.

Faith sighed and broke the silence first.

"Well, I'm knackered. Big day tomorrow, what with the Fixing Bad Boys on the agenda, so I'm off to bed." With a smile for Robin and Buffy, she disappeared into her pod that housed her sleeping quarters and bathroom. Buffy waited a while before turning to Robin.

"Thanks for all this, I know that it must have been hard.." But he cut her off.

"Buffy, stop. Am I over the fact that Spike murdered my mother? I'll never be over that. I will never shed a tear if he dusts. BUT I also know that he has done great things since and it's no longer my place to condemn him." With that, he smiled at the blonde slayer and said his goodbyes.

In the quiet of the warehouse, Buffy could hear Angel's quiet growling.

Knowing it was time, she threw two packets of 0- blood in the microwave and nuked them. Carrying the heated blood to the cages, she could see Angel's yellow eyes glowing in the half dark, watching her every move. She placed the bags on the table bolted to the outside of Angel's cage and watched as he reached through and took it, his feral eyes never leaving her for a second. She stayed calmed and smiled gently at the growling monster. One day, one day they would BOTH be back and Buffy could push this time away into the depths of her mind, never to see the light of day again.

Spike lay where he had been placed, the blanket still on him, eyes shut. Buffy crossed her legs and sat by the cage, watching the deeply wounded vampire rest. After a few minutes, feeling the blood cool in her hands, she softly called to him.

"Spike, Spike, I have your blood. Come, open those gorgeous eyes and look at me." Slowly, lids slid up and yellow glowed in the dark. Buffy smiled and extended her arm into the cage, holding out the packet of blood. "Here, eat. You know how this goes, Oh Painful One." She grinned as she heard the first rumblings of a growl. When he still didn't move, she waggled the blood, causing it to slosh in its packet. Still he didn't move and his growl stayed steady. On the other side of the bars, Angel watched with his feral eyes.

"Spike, come on my beautiful one, time to eat. You know your choice. Stay here or go to the next, but I will follow either way." Spike's growling grew and his lips slid back over sharp fangs. With a lightning move, the blood bag was snatched from her grasp and drained in a second. Angel's growls also subsided as he watched his childe drink. Buffy lay down by the side of the cage, just far enough so that if she fell asleep, she wouldn't be within reaching distance. It was an agreement she had made with Faith once Faith caught her asleep back in the other dimension.

It was the growling that woke her the next morning. Angel had rested at some point, Buffy had noticed the growling stop even in her sleep. But he was in full deep throat mode this morning and Buffy rolled quickly over to see what had upset the volatile vampire. She could see nothing, let alone something that would account for Angel's distress. Pulling the dagger from her back sheath, she looked at Angel and tracked his eyes. He was fixed on a point by the main doors. Doors that had been welded shut to avoid any accidental sunlight entry. On silent feet, Buffy glided around the warehouse, all her senses open. But other than a tingling sensation where Angel was fixated, she could find nothing. Reminding herself to tell Faith when she woke, Buffy crossed back to the now snarling vampire. He was still fixated on the spot so Buffy positioned her chair so that she could see both the vampires and the main doors.

After a while, Angel seemed to lose interest in the doors and went back to stalking his cage. Knowing that he did it for the sheer act of moving after all those months trapped, Buffy forced herself to relax. Any sign of agitation or worry set the deadly vampire off, his eyes would track you with bloodthirsty intent. Buffy knew that keeping these two fed enough to sate them would be nearly impossible, but she planned to get as close as possible, even if it ate up every single cent of her money.

In his cage, Spike finally stirred. It was rare that anything caused him to move in his old cage and Buffy only prayed that the larger enclosure would encourage 'some' movement. He would never recover his health if he didn't move. Buffy noticed that she wasn't the only one watching him, Angel's attention had shifted from Buffy and the warehouse to the lethargic vampire in the cage beside him.

His growls and snarls had shifted to a croon, and Buffy watched as he strode to the bars separating the two cages. He squatted down and reached his arm through, gesturing to the supine vampire. Croons echoed around the warehouse and Buffy watched, her heart in her throat as the younger vampire slowly responded. It had been her call to put the two vamps next to each other, their behaviour making her feel it was beneficial rather than detrimental to have them close.

Slowly, Spike drew himself up until he was sitting slumped over. Angel's croon never wavered, steady as he called his childe to him. Painfully, Spike crawled to the cage bars. Buffy's hand clung to her throat. She prayed with all her might that it would go well!

Finally, agonising eons later, Spike collapsed exhausted against the steel bars, one hand clutching at his Sire's arm. Angel, with the gentlest expression Buffy had ever seen on his face ever, pulled the weak vampire to him and enfolded him into a clumsy embrace hindered by the cage's bars. Buffy's face flushed as she watched, feeling like a voyeur by watching this obviously intimate moment.

Angel pulled Spike in tight, and pressed the younger vamp's mouth to his wrist, croons never wavering. Spike just sat there, obviously exhausted by his struggles to move a mere 3 feet. Croons worked up and down the register and finally Angel bit his own wrist and placed the bleeding wound to Spike's lips. Spike gradually opened his mouth and drew on his Sire's wrist, suckling almost like a babe at its mother's teat. After a while, Angel drew away his arm and licking it himself, sealed the wound. He continued to croon to his childe until it was clear Spike again slept. Carefully, he eased him down and once free, recommenced stalking his cage.

Buffy reminded herself to make sure she wrote it in her journal.

Soon enough, Faith was clattering around her pod and calling out to Buffy. Once the dark slayer had exited her place, Buffy head off to her own, longing for the shower and bed it contained. Faith said nothing about the night Buffy had spent. She figured it was just how it was going to go.

Buffy slept through the Cleveland Slayers arrival as they all filed in to check that Faith was truly back and safe and to see for themselves that the famed Angel and Spike were indeed back. And insane, but they knew better than to utter _Those_ words out loud.

Most of them couldn't handle being in the same room as two master vampires, especially as Angel snarled and snapped from his cage at the scent of so many desirable slayers just out of reach. Once a Slayette got too close and Angel lunged, catching the girl's sleeve and ripping it from her body. Faith could have sworn she heard him chuckle at the girl's terror. But it served as a good reminder to the others not to venture close again. Spike again, lay where Angel had lain him, for all appearances asleep.

When Buffy emerged from her own sleeping quarters, Dawn had called to say that she was on her way from the airport. Showered and feeling 1000% rested for the first time in months, years even, she strode out to check on her vampires.

Angel for once, was resting on his haunches, arms hanging between his legs, head resting back on the bars behind him at the back of his cage, in the shadow cast by the canvas. Numerous blood packets littered the floor of his cage. Spike on the other hand, still lay by the cage bars where he had been when Buffy had gone to bed. Her heart sank. Surely he wasn't that far gone? His blood packets sat undrunk on the table by his cage.

Faith came over and linked her arm in Buffy's as she gazed sadly at the broken vampire.

"He just won't drink for me Buffy. Nothing I do makes any difference. I did as you suggested and gave Angel Spike's share and just after lunchtime, Angel fed Spike again. Kinda squicked me out to be honest. Felt all dirty but in a _nasty_ way, ya know?" Buffy nodded, clearly remembering the same feeling she had gotten. "Well, Little Sis will be here soon, ya want me to take off for a while? Give you some sister to sister bondin time?"

Buffy smiled and hugged the arm wrapping hers. In the time she had left the Council, she and Faith had come to an understanding that had grown into a friendship. The time in the other dimension had solidified it.

"Nah, you can help deflect any teenage angst directed my way." Buffy replied with a giggle.

"Listen to you, all with the giggles and smiles! Like someone replaced the batteries in your happy meter, girl!" Faith smiled in genuine pleasure at seeing her sister slayer happy for the first time years. Buffy stalled and thought about it. It was true, she DID feel actually happy! She could still feel the rage bubbling away, but it seemed less volatile now. Her happiness felt strange though. Even though Spike and Angel were seemingly damaged beyond help, they weren't dust! If they weren't dust then anything was possible! So yeap, she was happy and dammit, she was determined to enjoy every second, because who knows when it would vanish, like vamp dust on the wind.

Shortly after, Dawn had burst into the warehouse, all teenage squeals and shouts, setting Angel off into his snarling tantrum, silencing the vivacious girl.

"Buff?" Dawn looked at the two vamps trapped in their cages. She had heard what Buffy had told her, but it hadn't actually sunk in. Now, looking at the feral vampire and the catatonic one, her heart stuttered. Angel, his yellow eyes tracking her every move, made her feel like she was 14 again and her skin crawled and she shivered. Angel growled and even Buffy thought it sounded like a chuckle too. Faith and Buffy shared a look. If Angel was so broken that Angelus made an appearance, then even harder choices would have to be made.

Dawn, ignoring Angel as much as possible, moved to Spike's cage.

"Oh god Buff, he looks so... so broken!" Her voice broke on her sob and Angel barked softly, his demon eyes watching closely.

"I know Dawnie, but we have to believe that he'll make it. He's already a bit better than when we found him." With that comment, Dawn broke and sobbed into Buffy's shirt.

Leading her away from the creepily watching vampire, Buffy led her into her sleeping quarters and the three women spent the next few hours catching up. After feasting on delivery food and soft drinks, Dawn crashed in Buffy's bed and Faith left for her own, leaving Buffy to head out to her vampires.

Warmed blood in her hands, she approached Angel's cage as usual. Glowing eyes studied her from the rear of the cage and Buffy respected his privacy and didn't peer back. At Spike's cage, she lay down and looked at the thin vampire. While he was nearly all healed now, he was still skin and bone, whereas Angel was already packing muscle back on.

"Hey Spike, I'm back, did you have a better day? I'm real sorry about the cage, but until you are better, it's just best for everyone this way. Hey don't know if you noticed, but Dawnie came to visit you today! Great huh! She really missed you too and really wants to get better so that she can hit you and yell and then hug you until your back cracks, I should know" Buffy chuckled and wriggled to get comfier on the cold concrete. It meant that she missed the flinch from the quiet vampire. Looking back up, her eyes met his yellow ones.

"Hey there, you are awake! Here, I have your blood here. Think you can slide on over and have dinner with me? I promise I won't bite." Another laugh, this time she did see the twitch that ran the length of his body. Her heart tripped and sped up, the only indication that either vampire noticed was a slight growl that quickly subsided from Angel.

"Well, I'll just keep on 'gabbing' then, as you say. I'm glad to be home. Not that the Putorna weren't fabulous hosts, but there is only just so much roast meat you can stomach before pizza and soda start visiting your dreams. Oh and showers! Finally clean! I think it took 3 showers to just get that black soot stuff out of...ahem, yes ..uummm. Ohh I'm sorry hon, here I am, gasbagging about showers and you and Angel are still dressed in rags and filthy! I thought about doing a cleanup while you were both out, but it just was too hard and Faith suggested drugging your blood here and doing it while you slept, but I remembered what you said about the Initiative and their drugged blood and I just couldn't. Now I'm rambling Buffy. Anyway, long story short, I know how much you and Angel like to be clean but I figured mental health is higher priority than cleanliness... I'm going to shut up now." She shut her mouth, sealing her lips tight and looked at the quiet vampire.  
In her ramblings Angel had ceased his rumblings and when Buffy looked over at his cage, he was sitting slumped in a corner, fast asleep. Returning her eyes to Spike, she lay down completely, resting her head on the stone floor and laying on her back. He blinked slowly and shuffled closer. Buffy's heart skipped and pounded double time. She knew he heard when his head cocked to the side and the familiar move caused a warm feeling to flood her body. She had never even dreamed that she would see that beloved move ever again. Holding herself statue-still, she waited as he gradually shuffled-crawled over to her side and shakily reached out and grasped his meal. Buffy stayed still as he finished his meal and dropped the bag a few feet away. Then, as though that had taken every scrap of energy, he sagged into the floor and closed his eyes.

Moments later, Buffy followed suit.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter I have ready to go aka I haven't got any others written up yet, so these will have to hold you all over until I get some more written.**

To follow up on some reviews - Let's just say there won't be a lot of 'Willow and Giles love" in this story, heeheehee, but more on that in upcoming chapters.

Enjoy... or not ;)

* * *

It was at breakfast with Dawn the next morning that the discussion of the two men came up.

"Buffy, what's your plan with Angel and Spike?" Dawn asked around a mouthful of Fruit Loops and Coco Puff mix.  
Buffy, picking at her fruit toast, scowled at it as though it was to blame for everything.  
"Honestly Dawnie, I haven't really got a plan." She shrugged on shoulder. "Basically, it was get them here, get them safe and try and fix 'em up."  
Quiet stretched briefly while food filled faces.  
"It might take a long time" Dawn continued.  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah Dawn, I'm actually not expecting anything anytime soon. We think that they were in that dimension for a while, a year actually, and all that time as prisoners. Not just prisoners but..." Her voice broke at the thought of what her vampires had endured. Dawn blanched as she remembered the bits Buffy had shared.  
"Buffy, you..I mean..it might be that they never get 'well', you know?" Dawn whispered the thought that everyone had been thinking, but too afraid to voice.  
"I know Dawn, I know. If it comes to that, well, we'll think of something. Probably something like this but bigger, comfier.." Her voice trailed away, her thoughts stuttering to a close, refusing to contemplate any other choice. But Dawn, in the way of all teenagers, ploughed on regardless.  
"But if you can't.."  
Buffy snapped.  
"Look Dawn, I know what you are saying. I KNOW!" She breathed deep, reigning in her ever present anger. Softer she continued. "I know. But I have done that before, to both of them. I won't do it again." She held up her hand to stall her sister's further comments. "Dawn, it's not that I can't, believe me if it comes to it, I will, but it's that I won't. Not yet. Not until there is no other choice, ever. Capice?" Cowed by the steely look in Buffy's eye, Dawn nodded meekly. While she wasn't a fan of this new more forceful Buffy, especially when aimed in her direction, she WAS loving the whole stronger woman thing. Finally.

Topics then moved to move mundane things, such as life as a teenager. Laughter soon rang out and Faith stomped on over, her own smile breaking out at the sound of girlish joy.

And that's how the following days went. Buffy spent her nights sleeping by the cages and her days with Dawn. Occasionally she let Faith and Dawn drag her out shopping or meals, but she felt the constant pull to return to the warehouse. Soon Dawn had to return to school and Buffy's and Faith's lives settled into the warehouse. Well Buffy's did. Faith was more and more pulled into the real world until finally they both sat down and hashed it out. Faith had commitments and while she helped here, she actually wasn't _helping_ all that much. Angel now let both Buffy and Faith near his cage without losing it and Spike showed absolute no interest at all in the dark slayer. So the two Slayers agreed that Faith would stop in every few days and check up on the group, as would the various free range Slayers that were comfy with the whole set up. But Buffy would be the main 'carer' here and where once Buffy might have felt trapped, now she welcomed any time to spend with Spike.

Both Vampires were slowly showing signs of getting better. Angel no longer growled or snarled constantly and he was sleeping better – overall he was getting less _completely_ animalistic. Buffy noticed that Angel slept best when he and Spike were side by side so she started bringing the blood bags to the same spot, encouraging Angel to be near more often. It also had an effect on Spike.

Spike was getting better. He had started filling out so at least he no longer looked like an animated skeleton, but Buffy missed his defined lithe look. He now was awake for hours at a time, and while he wasn't overly active, he could now get to his feet and shuffle around his cage. Angel still fed the weakened vampire from time to time but Spike now got most of his substance from the blood Buffy provided.

Some days Buffy despaired that they would ever be 'normal' again and found herself planning houses in the country with secured rooms where she lived out her life as a white-haired dottering old woman with two snarling vampires instead of rooms of cats. Then she would shake herself and focus on them being back to themselves- broody, snarky and smart mouthed again.

At times, it almost felt as though they were waiting for something to strike. Buffy would remember the long ago warning of storms coming and wondered if this was it, or something darker awaited her on the horizon. She would huff to herself. Of course it was the horizon.

It was probably a month later when things started going a little hinky.

Angel had been upset all day. Buffy had managed to get him to the back of the cage and the partition for cleaning lowered, but he had been all toothy and flashy eyed. Moving quickly, Buffy removed the old blood bags and switched the blankets for clean ones. She had started leaving out clothes for the men, but apparently they were still too wild to use them. When she had released Angel back into the main cage, instead of his usual pacing around scenting all the new changes, he had remained at the rear of the cage, a constant snarling growl vibrating the air.

"Angel?" Studying the obviously stressed vampire, Buffy patrolled the entire warehouse, trying to find the source. But again, like that first time, there was nothing beyond a few tingling 'hotspots'. Returning to the side of Angel's cage, she tried to see what he has sensing, but it was seemingly beyond her. When she checked Spike, he was also pacing his cage and nothing she could do would get him to go into the rear of his cage so that she could tidy up. In fact, when she watched him, she noticed that he kept to the side of his cage that was closest to Buffy.

Unsettled as much as her vampires, she placed a call to Faith and within an hour, the dark slayer showed up with 5 of the free range slayers in tow. They all did a thorough search of the warehouse and surrounding areas, but nothing showed.

Faith also put in a call into some demon contacts to see if anything was brewing and with an initial negative, was promised that they would keep an ear out and let her know.

The rest of the day was spent on edge. Angel didn't shut up for a second and Buffy could see that it was grating on everyone's nerves, even Spikes as he continued to pace whatever cage wall was closest to Buffy. Buffy worried that the unexpected exercise the smaller vampire was doing would set him back, but after a month of minimal life and maximum stress, Buffy couldn't bring herself to worry too much about it.

Faith left to deal with some hellmouthy stuff and the 5 remaining Slayers had rostered themselves so that 2 were at the warehouse at all times, one outside patrolling, one inside doing the same. When Angel refused his blood at feeding time, Buffy knew something was coming.

She moved to the side of Angel's cage and watched the growling demon. All day he hadn't moved from the shadows at the rear of his cage. But now he pressed himself against the bars, the first time he had come close to the Slayer without blood being an incentive.

Following her instincts, she reached out her hand and lay it on the side of his face, the growls now vibrating up her arm. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Buffy's heart stopped and tears sprung to her eyes. Suddenly a vicious snarling tore through the quiet and a loud clang and Buffy's eyes sprung open in time to see Spike throw himself violently against the bars. At them.

Angel spun, an answering snarl on his lips and Buffy knew that they were seconds from a fight. Racing to the front of Spike's own cage, she recklessly thrust her arm into the cage, stretching it out to Spike.

"Spike, I'm here, I'm here, shhh now, nothing to worry about you silly vampire!" A blink later, Spike had crossed the space, and yanked her arm into the cage as far as it would go, smashing Buffy face-first into the bars. His arms thrust through the bars and wrapped tightly around the Slayer, further crushing her into the cold steel. His head was turned away, watching Angel while snarls still fell from his lips, his fangs on full show. Bit by bit, she drew her arms around the vibrating vampire and ignoring the split lip and bruised nose, revelled in the first hug she had gotten from her vampire in 2 years.

A sob escaped her and she felt the man in her arms freeze, silence dropping like a curtain. Slowly, he turned his head and she lifted hers. Hazel eyes met yellow and a breath later, yellow dropped to her lips, spotting the drop of blood leaking from the split. A whimper sounded from Spike and Buffy couldn't hold back the tears as he dipped his head and licked away the ruby droplet. Another sob and the whimpers increased. Buffy clutched the whimpering vampire but he slowly slid from her arms, sliding down to crouch, his arms now wrapped around the Slayers legs. Buffy stoked the vampires' grimy hair and ssshhhh'ed him.

"Spike, it's okay, you didn't hurt me, it's okay." She repeated softly until the whimpers hesitantly drifted away. After a while, knowing that the Slayer inside the warehouse had probably seen everything, she gently pulled away from the crouching vamp. With a look at the quietly rumbling Angel still in the shadows of his cage, moved off to find the other slayer.

She found her hanging out the front with the other rostered on Slayer. A look passed between the two free rangers and Buffy steeled her spine, ready to defend herself.  
"They are really unsettled in there Ms Summers. Hate to see them so upset." Buffy merely raised an eyebrow in response, waiting to see where this was going. "Glad to see that you can calm them down when needed."  
Buffy blinked in surprise. Well, that was unexpected to say the least. A look was all Buffy needed to see that neither of the women had an issue with Buffy and her vamps. A relieved smile spread across her face and relief coursed through her body. Until this moment, she hadn't realised just how much worry she was carrying about how others viewed her relationship with the vampires.

It was cut short when roars shattered the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer first - Everything belongs to Joss except this story. Unfortunately, we can blame this story entirely on me, sorry.**

 **A/N -** Oh My Goodness, this chapter damn near killed me I swear! I wrote 6 chapters in basically 2 days, but this 1 chapter took nearly 6 days to write. I'm not happy with it, but as I have essentially rewritten it 3 times, I'm giving up and posting it as is. Argh!

Is this moving too slow, it is isn't it. So I am going to try to go against my slow-explain everything writing and speed it up in the next chapters.

* * *

All three slayers were inside before the roar had even had a chance to bounce off the alley wall.

They came into total chaos.

Immediately, the three women were under attack. The two free rangers vanished into the swirling mass of demons, fists swinging and feet kicking. Buffy received a hit to the face that sent her flying hard into the metal wall, leaving a slayer sized dent behind as she slumped to the floor groaning.

Over the noise of what looked like dozens of horned demons, Buffy could just make out the furious roars of her vampires. Buffy felt strikes raining down on her and she battled to get to her feet, crushing a ribcage here, smashing a skull there. As soon as she took one down, two more seemed to take its place. Dodging a sword strike and kicking it away to imbed in the back of another demon, Buffy methodically fought her way through the crushing mass, trying to get to the caged vampires. But it was like jogging in quicksand.

Just as Buffy thought there were too many and that this wasn't a battle she could win, she heard a sound that sent power surging through her. Faith's voice yelled instructions and suddenly the press of demons didn't seem as bad as Slayers poured around her. Renewed, she leapt into the struggle again.

After snapping yet another neck of a demon and tossing it aside, she saw that she was finally at the cages. Doors were ripped open and Buffy could see that Spike and Angel were both surrounded and battling fiercely. Not the smooth, coordinated fighting she had always witnesses, this was the animal version. Teeth and claws, ripping and tearing, maximum blood loss. Spike's door was closer so she fought her way in, the backs of demons a much easier target to strike.

A scream tore her throat as she looked up just in time to see Spike go down under a particularly vicious sword swipe. An answering roar sounded from Angel's cage and demon screams filled the air to bursting.

Buffy, her heart in her throat, ' _No no no_!' on repeat in her mind, dove into the seething mass. She barely noticed the sounds of Slayers battling around the warehouse, her attention solely focused on the last spot she saw Spike.

A hand grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled but her foot kicking back and a sickening crunching sound made it vanish. A dart to the left and a sword swished past. Duck a punch and kick out a knee and smash the face as it goes past.

She was poetry in motion.

Suddenly a demon flew over her head and blood sprayed the side of her face and shoulder. What looked like an arm skittered along the ground and tripped another demon over.

Another body flashed past, this time Buffy recognised Angel as he literally ripped through the circle of demons surrounding Spike. Buffy was beside him in a heartbeat wrenching a horned head back and slamming a fist into the side of it. Ignoring it as it collapsed, she moved onto the next.

It was only minutes later when Buffy realised there were no more demons in front of her. Winded, she glanced around and saw pockets of battles still happening, but most of the fight looked over. Snarls brought her attention back to the centre of the cage and witnessed Angel hauling corpses from the floor to slam against bent cage walls. Dodging flying corpses and Buffy was on her knees at Spike's side, gripping his wrist. But she neglected to remember that Angel was there too and a flying fist to her shoulder caused her to remember quickly as she slid along the floor a foot until her progress was halted by a bloody torso.

Angel was crouched protectively over the unmoving Spike, dripping blood and body bits on the prone vampire. He was covered in wounds and gashes but it didn't seem to register them as he glared malevolently at the now gathering Slayers.

Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder and a lightning glance showed it to be Faith.

"B..?"

Buffy shrugged. But the single word and shrug had Angel roaring his rage at them, yanking Spike further under his protective stance.

Making a split decision, Buffy murmured to Faith to get the other Slayers clear and take as many bodies from the cage as possible without getting near the foaming Angel. Herself and Faith stretched forward as much as they dared, the red tinged demon eyes of Angel tracking every movement, snarls increasing if they got too close for his comfort.

One slayer had the good idea to reach through the bars, gasping a corpse and pulling it along the floor, working it to the reach of Faith. Others saw and quickly they were able to clear the cage, leaving Buffy and Faith to edge out and with some chains, secure the door.

A quick study of the cages showed that both were damaged badly, but that Spike's had taken the most of the assault.

"Buffy, it looks like the cages might hold, but not if they _really_ want out.' A weighted pause then Faith breathed deep and continued, 'I dunno who or what they were, but they were definitely after the boys, Spike in particular."

A shiver clawed over Buffy's skin. She had had the same thoughts.

Turning her back to the furious vampire and his again silent and still childe, Buffy surveyed the destruction in her warehouse. Slipping into Commander mode, she directed the cleanup crews and organised the transport of the 2 slayers that had been the worst hurt during the attack. Overall, the 14 free range slayers that had come with Faith had gotten out with a few wounds, cuts and the 2 injured slayers had broken bones from being tossed aside in Angel charge from his cage to Spike's.

"Faith, these were not fighters, not really. It looks like they were going for numbers rather than pure skill. _What the HELL is going on here?_ " She yelled, her anger and fear now making itself known. Angel roared back, shaking the rafters of the warehouse.

It took hours for Angel to calm down to a rumbling growl and still even more for him to relax his stance over Spike. Bags of blood were ignored and even struck away when Buffy tried tossing it to the angry vampire, bursting as it hit the bars.

Buffy groaned as the thought of the cleanup that had to be done or the sheer smell would be overwhelming soon.

But Robin apparently thought of that when he arrived shortly after the thought with containers of chinese and an odd little man in a trench coat and fedora.

At Buffy's suspicious look, he was quick to offer his explanations, with a smile.

"Here is Sam, he's our local cleanup crew man. This isn't Sunnydale Buffy, you aren't left to the cleanup by yourself here." With a cheeky wink, he waved Sam forward and then dumped the food on the mended table, calling over the hungry group. While everyone ate, Buffy watched as Sam, still in his body covering clothes, set up a bowl and herbs and lit his candles. A moment of chanting and a silverly fog crept from the bowl and spread over the warehouse floor. Buffy tensed as it crept into the cages and surrounded Angel and Spike, waiting for the eruption that would occur and wondered if the bars would hold. Robin saw her face and came over to her.

"Sam assured me that the vampires wouldn't see it, so it shouldn't set him off." Sam apparently hadn't lied as Angel didn't even blink.

"What the hell is it Robin?" But the exheadmaster refused to answer, merely returning to the table and grabbing another serve of rice. But her answer was soon given as the silver mist turned a murky orange and then seemed to bleed away into the floor and vanish. Sam silently packed up his bowl and candles and with a nod to Robin, handed over an envelope and shuffled out of the warehouse.

Buffy looked around in wonder. The entire warehouse was now clean. No blood, no randomly missed fleshy bits laying around. Even the swords left behind that had been piled up were sparkling clean as though hours had been spent scrubbing and sharpening them.

"Woah Robin! Where was HE when I was scrubbing blood from Mom's lounge room carpet!?" Robin laughed, but smothered the sound at Angel's answering snarl.

Buffy sighed. All that work she had done calming the vampire, now looked to be thrown out with the demon corpses. But she couldn't spend time worrying about that now.

"Faith, what do we know about these attackers of ours?" Faith motioned forward a free ranger, one of the older women that had been called. Simone had grasped her new life with both hands and had become one of Faith's more knowledgeable slayers. It was all due to her apparently that the Cleveland slayers had demon help and contacts. An Equal Opportunity Officer in her old life, she had quickly transitioned those skills into her new life.

"I sent the photos off as soon as we commenced cleanup and from initial thoughts, looks like they are Fecc'lar demons, not a particular smart demon and breed like rabbits, so tend to be used by more intelligent types as low grade mercenaries."  
"So clearance store muggers for hire then. Don't know if I'm insulted by that or relieved!" Buffy huffed. "Anyway we can find their payroler?" Simone nodded and left the group with her phone already in her hands.

It was completely dark by the time everyone else left. By agreement, the free rangers had worked up a new roster so that there were 4 slayers at the warehouse at all times, two outside and two inside, having taken over Faith's old pod that now stood empty. Buffy was slightly miffed at the fact she had lost her privacy but recognised the fact that they were needed. Other Slayers would stop by to check up as they went about their own duties during the days and nights.

Buffy walked the darkened warehouse towards the cages. Angel had remained in the centre of the cage with Spike still pressed next to him protectively. But he had relaxed and now slept slumped over, the battle and his wounds obviously wearing him out.

Buffy settled in to her spot and studied her two vampires. Just when she had thought that Spike was getting better, had started responding more, this happened and now look. Angel had started calming down as well and Buffy had been hopeful that the demon's grip on the man might have started weakening. Was it all lost now?

The Slayer's eyes skimmed over the sleeping Angel and up Spike's body. His wounds were healing, so at some point, Angel must have fed him again. His jeans were more than rags now and his bare chest was still narrow and bony. A nasty gash ran from Spike's shoulder, up his neck and over his chin, ending at one cheekbone that was so defined, it could cut paper. That had been the strike Buffy had seen and her heart shuddered at how close it had been to a beheading.

But then Buffy realised with a start that Spike's eyes were open!

Yellow glowed from between slitted eyelids and Buffy gasped, thankfully softly enough that Angel in his exhaustion, didn't register.

Her hand reached out of its own accord and tears burst forth and ran down the blonde slayer's face. Forcing sobs quiet so as not to upset Angel again, her eyes locked with Spike's and she watched as they opened further until they were gazing back at her. She watched as Spike's hand slid out from under him and pressed flat against the cage floor as he levered himself up enough to slide his other hand out as well. Little by little, Buffy stared transfixed as Spike pulled himself across the floor towards her. Finally, shaking from exhaustion, Spike sagged against the bars of the cages and Buffy was finally able to touch her beloved again. Stroking his hair, and ignoring the filth encrusting the once beautiful curls Buffy allowed the tears to run her face as she gazed at Spike. His eyes were closed now and he was so still again.

Buffy realised with a start, that she missed the breathing motions Spike had always done, even while sleeping. She missed the human things Spike had incorporated into his every day 'life'. Breathing and eating human food, darting around during the day, he had been such his own person, even from when she first knew him.

Now, he was literally as still as a corpse.

A soft scuffing beside her and a free ranger squatted next to her with a warmed bag of blood. Wordlessly but with a nod of gratitude, Buffy took the offering and pressed it against Spike's lips, jiggling it until his fangs slid out and he gently bit the bag and drained it dry. Another bag was pressed into her hand and again Spike drained it dry. A third was refused and Buffy handed it back, a warm smile of thanks for the Cleveland Slayer spreading across her pinched looking face. A hand gently squeezed her shoulder and she was left on her own again with her vampire.

A crooning woke her the next morning. She was on her side, her arm through the bars of the cage with Spike wrapped around it like a snake. Angel couched behind Spike with his hand resting on Spike's shoulder crooning softly, but his attention was on the pods where the Slayers were chatting quietly as they ate their breakfasts. As though he sensed her watching him, his gaze switched to her and his hand tightened on the pale shoulder. A second of eye contact and that was it, Angel was back to watching the slayers again. But his crooning never faltered. Buffy watched in silence as his whole demeanour tightened and the crooning slowly morphed into a low growl, but that was as far as it went. Buffy heard soft footsteps as a slayer came over and placed a tray of warmed blood bags by her side. A barely heard whisper reached Buffy's ears and other than Angel's shoulders tightening he merely watched and grumbled his low growl.

"Morning Ms Summers, got the boys breakfast here. Did you want me to grab you something as well?" Without moving, Buffy murmured 'coffee' and with a nod, the slayer padded away again. Carefully and as smoothly as possible, Buffy retracted her arm without joggling the silent vampire and handed Angel a feed. He crouched there simply staring at Buffy for a few heartbeats then without taking his eyes off her – he was apparently in full creepy stare mode today, yay – reached out and took the blood and drained it quickly.

Buffy leant through and shook Spike, his eyes opening slowly with numerous blinks and focussed on the blood Buffy was holding. As slowly as last night, he reached out and took the blood but drained it as quickly as Angel did.

Buffy was very surprised. She had fully expected that after yesterday's little fiasco, they would have gone all the way back to when they had first returned from the other dimension. But if anything, they actually seemed better. Huh.

She sat by them as she had her coffee then disappeared to her pod for a long hot shower and a rest on a padded surface for once.

Faith called a little while after Buffy woke up with Simone's update and it wasn't what Buffy had been prepared for. It had taken all night and a few broken faces but they had traced the money back to a demon dealer in LA. There it had gone cold but Simone promised that she would head to LA with a couple of free rangers and suss out the situation there.

Faith and Buffy sat in silence, the buzz the only thing that broke the tension.

"Doesn't mean jack B, it's probably Angel's old bosses getting a little payback, you know?"

"You're right Faith, that is the more feasible option, rather than..."

Silence

"Come on Buff, do you really think they would be like that? That's more like the old guys, not..."

"Faith you can't even say their names. And honestly, remember the Robin and Spike thing? Yeah, it could definitely be Giles. Getting someone else to do his dirty work? Totally Giles."  
"Yeah I remember, but he also made sure that you weren't risked. He would never put you in danger B."

Buffy merely grunted, not wanting to discuss it further. But she thought on it and even though her anger spoke loudly, her fairer side meant that she recognised at least that.

But there was one way to find out.

"Andrew, you and I need to talk..."

* * *

 **Can you guess? I know you can, you are all so very clever :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - Nothing I own but the idea of this story. All hail Joss!**

 **This better hold you lot over as my kids have just gone back to school and I have to move house. So that means I might get heaps of chapters written as I hide from my adult responsibilities or I might be an adult and ignore my writing and do boring stuff... we'll wait and see, lol!**

* * *

Faith stood shoulder to shoulder with Buffy as they stared down the warehouse at the busted up cages. Angel watched them back silently but thankfully no longer paced or growled constantly. Spike had been the greatest surprise. Instead of laying around sleeping, he now moved around, often following Buffy as she puttered around the warehouse. It was almost like the battle had reminded him, well both of them, of their previous lives. Angel and Spike seemed to stay close, at least within arms reach at all times. More often than not, it was Angel that would move as Spike followed Buffy along the cage walls.

But that wasn't why the Slayers were watching. No, after 3 days, they were used to the vamps again. The reason they were standing there was the interesting information that Andrew had called that morning with.

According to the spineless one, he had suddenly been barred from council meetings. As he was practically Giles' assistant (according to him) he hadn't noticed at first as Giles or Willow had been sending him out on search missions – "Go and collect this book from this collector" or "Andrew, I need this delivered to the storage centre in LA central". After Buffy's call, he asked if he shouldn't stay and write notes and in Andrew speak "The Willowly Witch used the force of her smile and scared me out of the room, just like when Sherlock smiled at Mary's ex David in the wedding episode..." Andrew tried to sneak around and hadn't found anything, but he quietly told the deadly silent slayer that something was going on. He was sure of it. So sure in fact that he would be willing to bet his Star Trek Collector's Edition DVD set with Special Features. Buffy had ended the rambling by the simple act of disconnecting the call.

But she was worried and by the tenseness of Faith, knew her sister slayer was too.

It was one thing to walk away from her friends and essentially her family and cut all ties. But to find that they were still trying to control your life was both sad and infuriating. Buffy had no doubt that they were somehow behind the attack. Even though it was difficult to think about, as Buffy watched Spike and Angel in their cage, she knew in her own soul that they WERE involved. Somehow.

But the thought of souls got Buffy thinking. Did her vampires still have theirs? It seemed unlikely as she watched the two vampires stride around, their vampire faces never receding since the slayers rescued them from the other dimension.

"Faith? You have connections? Can we get someone to come and see if they still have their... you knows?" Buffy kept her eyes firmly on the vamps and away from any questions Faith might allow on her face.

After a minute of silence, Faith shifted and turned towards Buffy.

"Sure Buff, I think we can drag something up." A loaded pause filled the quiet. "If it IS Giles and the witch, should we do something mystical here as well, ya know, protection wise?"

Buffy thought for a split second and agreed. While she knew Willow was strong, it might slow down any other attack they might have.

Two hours later and they had a witch setting up in the warehouse. She was not the stereotypical witch Buffy was used to. With Willow and Tara and the few witches Buffy had met, they were all flowly skirts and Mother Earthy. This woman was hard angles, black leather pants and a hard rock cafe t-shirt. Buffy looked wistfully at Spikes raggy jeans. Seeing the witch reminded the Slayer of the long missing leather duster that had seemed so much a part of Spike.

The black haired witch arranged her crystals and did the familiar chant and minutes later, nodded at the waiting Slayers.

"Both retain their souls. I did a search spell while I was looking and while their vampire sides are visible now, I could sense the humanness of both just under the surface, as though looking through murky water. If you like, I could lead you on the spirit plane and maybe bring them back to you."

Both Buffy and Faith looked in shock at the rocker witch's offer. She threw her head back and laughed out loud at their surprise. Angel snarling in counterpoint in the background

"Oh yes girls! You are well known, both of you. And we have been watching you both closely since you left your 'council', as well as ... other things. Your 'Willow' was sent _by agreement_ to our UK coven and learnt much, but we all knew that power like that requires long training, something that the child has yet to learn. Her mentor should know better. His own delvings into the mystical world should have taught him that, but he has allowed himself to become darkened lately."

She paused as she contemplated the two warriors in front of her and came to a decision, nodding sharply to herself. Unknown to the slayer community, other supernatural beings of this world had been in long discussion about the going ons of this one small group.

"Buffy, Faith. You are both involved in your own destinies, of which even we cannot see, for all our skill. But we do know that there is coming a battle, a storm like you haven't seen or fought before. Sides are forming as we speak. Our seers are getting portents, even when we are spelling other things. We don't know why you are so important,' she held her hand up at the sounds of huffs coming from the two in front of her "No, listen. While you two are important, you are NOT the only fighters against evil in this world. There are many, of many different types. You are but ONE of those many. Why this is affecting so many is worrying. "She cocked an eyebrow at the two. "What we do know is this. You will need help. Not armies like you have in the past, but warriors, battle-ready and willing.' She threw a glance over her shoulder. Both vampires were standing at the cage bars closest to them, their stares like daggers, cold and determined. "What better than two heroes already proven and blessed by the powers?" With that, she sank down at her casting circle, pulled her bag over and started packing and unpacking.

Buffy looked at Faith, the question clear in her eyes and with an almighty sigh and a curse, Faith nodded.

"Jeeeezuz B, the things I do..."

Quickly, they found themselves seated in the circle, hands holding tight as the brightly coloured smoke spun slowly around them. Buffy swore she could feel it nudging at her hair and clothes but with her eyes shut tight, she couldn't be sure.

But she DID feel the temperature of the warehouse seeming to rise. Then a floatly feeling and suddenly, even though she KNEW her eyes were shut, she could see everything in greys and blacks, like an oldie film with no soundtrack. She looked at the witch and saw her surrounded by a pink and silvery haze. Her aura! Is this what Tara had seen all those years ago? Buffy turned to Faith and saw red and white and touches of black swirling around her sister slayer. Faith's eyes were also open and looking at awe around her as well. Buffy looked down and gasped. Her own aura was white and red with strands of gold shot through it. Like those paintings of saints or gods she saw in research books.

Looking around the warehouse, she saw the same red and white auras like Faith's, without the black, scattered around. ' _Other Slayers_ ' the thought slid into her head. But it sounded like the witch. ' _Melis_ ' And Buffy looked over to the witch and saw her smile. Nodding her acknowledgement at Melis, she then sought the one her heart was anxious to see.

From the middle of the cage, two distinct auras were visible. One was a washed out sort of white, but liberally marked with muted greys, blacks and red, like sprinkles on cupcakes. The other was like her own, glowingly white and red with silvery gold strands mixed in liberally but covered in a film of grey.

' _You see the vampires as they are. Angel and Spike, their lives and their souls are visible when on this plane._ 'Melis explained in her wispy, insert-straight-into-your-brain voice. ' _Angel fights his very nature and takes to blaming others for his deeds instead of seeing to them himself. He sabotages his own redemption. Spike on the other hand, embraces his past and seeks to redeem himself by simply wanting better in the future. His desire to sacrifice for the greater good shows in his aura. A True Champion. While both are Champions, both chosen by the PTBs, Spike has embraced his destiny. As I suspect he does with everything._ ' The chuckle startled Buffy slightly and she smiled as well. It sounded so much like both of them, heroes to the core, but where Angel was a reluctant one, Spike bounded in with both fists and a smile on his face, daring the world to make him other than he was.

Buffy felt Melis and Faith take her hands again – strange feeling when you don't actually HAVE hands - and the world changed again. They were standing by cages again, but these were tiny and twisted, blood of many staining and rotting on the bars. Buffy looked around and met Faith's gaze. They were back in the Putorna dimension, Spike and Angel in their cages in their filthy room. Echoes of screams seemed to tease at their edges of their hearing.

But the difference was that the vampires weren't their demons, not yet. Spike lay curled up in a sobbing ball on the floor of his cage, arms wrapped tight around his middle, knees drawn up hard against his chest, forehead pressed to the floor of his cage. Angel had his arm stretched between the cages, pulling angrily at the sobbing vampire. They could see him talking, but like the screams, it seemed to be far away on the edge of hearing. It seemed like Angel was yelling at Spike, his hand yanking harshly on Spike's arm, trying to drag him closer up to the bars. Spike shook the hand off and a familiar look of derision on his face. It seemed they argued and suddenly Angel pulled his wrist back and with a single movement, slashed his wrist on a fang and thrust it back through the bars. Spike sprung back as far as he could, snarling at his Sire, his back flat against the far cage bars. But the lure was obviously too strong and after a moment of watching the blood drip to the floor, he was on Angel's arm in a blinking flash. A few gulps and a lick and Spike was gently pushing Angel's arm back through the cage bars.

Buffy looked at Melis and the witch smiled sadly.

' _It is merely a memory, or that's the easiest way to describe it. We are seeing what occurred in the past with no ability to change or affect anything. But watch, for this will tell us much of what we need to know to reach the two champions._ '

Buffy turned back to watch the rest of it unfold. Faith, having been silent until now, cursed softly and Buffy agreed. Having seen the end effect, they seriously didn't want to see the path that got them there. But with all things, their wants were not listened to as they saw the men enter the room with their demon minions. One man pointed at Spike and Angel lunged at the bars. You could clearly see him yell for them to take him instead, but a rod through the bars and what looked like an electric jolt through him against the bars and they left him there, shuddering, eyes rolling back into his head. Meanwhile Spike lashed wildly in his cage, struggling to reach any of the men or demon he could. They didn't zap him, rather they simply slammed heavy metal tipped staves through the bars and beat him in to the centre of his cage.

Time seemed to speed up and the witch and the slayers watched as Spike was returned, a shivering unconscious mass on the bottom of his cage. Then it was Angel's turn to vanish. Over and over they watched as the cages were carried in and out, only very occasionally was any food thrown to the two starving vampires. Buffy noticed that Spike was taken out much more often than Angel and that he looked worse and worse on each return. Angel's face clearly showed his anguish everytime the beaten and unconscious Spike was returned and they watched as he tried to doctor the weakening vampire as best he could.

Buffy turned away, bile rising in her throat. She knew it had been bad, but she had forced her mind away from just how bad it could have been. 'Do _we need to see any more?_ ' she thought at Melis. Faith's agreement followed her quickly.

Her answer was in the rushing of greys and blacks as they sped away from the tortuous scene.

This time they were in the warehouse, standing in front of the two damaged vampires. Angel's eyes pierced the greyness and Buffy could now see that his gaze was more protective of his childe than hateful of them. Melis warning of ' _hold on'_ was only given seconds before another rush and Buffy found herself alone, in a large empty room, the floor and walls drenched in massive red splashes of blood. Buffy looked around and noticed that the room wasn't as empty as she first thought. Ashes and burnt and broken furniture littered the corners, along with what looked like bones and skeletons. Buffy turned a full circle. Yup, Melis and Faith were definitely not with her. But a murmur was reaching her ears. The first sound since starting this trippy ass journey. She turned back to the first corner she had glanced at. What she had taken for simply destroyed furniture was moving. She stepped closer and gasped. Spike was curled into such a tight ball the only reason she knew it was him was the blood soaked curls on his head and the line of his beloved back. He rocked minutely back and forth, murmuring softly under his breath. Buffy was taken straight back to the memory of the high school basement. She rushed to his side, surprised at she could feel his shaking body under her hand. He flinched at her touch and she fought the urge to pull back. Instead, she pulled him until he was facing her instead of the corner. He was a wreck. Blood and gore covered him from head to toe and he was as thin if not thinner than when they found him in the Putorna world. But it was his eyes that forced a scream from her throat. Milky white eyes stared up at her from the wounded creature crouching in the corner.

' _Things are not as they appear here, remember that, Slayer_.' Melis's voice whispered softly. Buffy glanced around wildly, but couldn't see her or Faith. But she did feel the hand on her shoulder and the whispered ' _Buffy, I'm here with you. Faith is on her own journey to Angel_.'

Feeling a little more buoyed, Buffy turned back to her vampire and crouched down beside him.

"Spike? Spike? Can you hear me love?" Her voice echoed loudly in the red room. The only thing that told her he did was the flinch and whimper.

' _Reach him Buffy_.'

"Spike it's me, it's Buffy. I'm here now. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you' flinch and a whimper, 'I won't hurt you ever again. Please Spike, please" She had no idea what she was pleading for.

Anything she thought. She repeated her mantra over and over and stroked his hair, his arms, and his back. It felt like it could have been hours and there was no response other than flinches and insane murmurings too soft to hear.

Just as she was about to give up, he moaned and shook harshly and she clutched him to her in fear. Now what?

"Sl...sssl..slay'rrr?"

"Oh My GOD! Spike! Spike!" Buffy clutched his face in both her hands and gave into the impulse to press a frantic kiss to the lips she had been dreaming of for years now. After a split second of stunnedness, she felt him respond. Suddenly, steel strong arms encircled her and crushed her to his bony chest. His tongue invaded her mouth and it was her turn to pause for a stunned second before responding wholeheartedly. But his strength faded quickly, and soon it was Buffy holding him to HER chest as she peppered kisses over his face.

"Sssllay'rrr, not that I'm complainin' mind, but wanna tell me what you're doin' 'ere?" he slurred out.

That reminded Buffy to the not quite real world setting they were in.

"Spike, I can't really explain, but this isn't home, so to speak. But I'm here to get you back. ..Actually, I didn't ask that bit... but we'll figure it out!"

Spike chuckled weakly. "You never were big on the plans luv."

Buffy leaned back and studied the face she had waited so long to see again. She stroked her thumbs over his gorgeous cheekbones, emphasised by his sheer gauntness. As she gazed into his white eyes, she watched in amazement as the whiteness seeped from the beautiful blue orbs until finally, she was gazing into HIS eyes.

"There you are Slayy'rrr" His lopsided grin made her heart clench and she smiled back, tears pooling in her eyes.

' _We have to go Buffy'_

She blinked her acknowledgement and stroked Spikes face once more.

"I gotta go, but you have to try to come back with me! I can't lose you again! I can't mourn you again!" She convulsively grabbed Spike to her.

"'Ere now luv, steady up, I'll go anywhere if it'll get me outta this place. 'ere, what IS this place? Did I end up in Hell again?" Glancing around the room, Buffy noticed that as he followed her gaze, his eyes started to glaze over with their soul-scaring fog of white.

"NO! No, Spike, look only at me, only at me!" She snatched at his head, ignoring his shouted 'Oi!' and wound her fingers through his. "Only on me!"

"Okay okay you bossy bint!" But the small smile on his lips belied his sharp words. The fog receded as his eyes met hers. "But I can't leave luv. This is my punishment for failing again. Better here than that other place I reckon anyway..."

"No, Spike, you're no longer in that place, You're safe, I promise! Faith and I got you out! Don't you remember?" But his slow head shake showed he didn't. "Doesn't matter. I'm here and I'm getting you out of here and back into your body, or out of your brain or whatever the hell this creepy ass place is!"

Spike nodded and Buffy hugged him, keeping their eye contact.

Buffy felt her shoulder being held by a strong hand and pull her away from the room of death and horror, but her gaze locked onto Spike's and refused to let go. She knew, just KNEW, that if he left her sight, she would lose him.

Slowly, the red room faded and the grey other-worldly version of the warehouse came into view. In the cage, Spike lay slumped over, appearing fast asleep, while Angel lay full length on the floor, as though felled by a vicious blow. Buffy felt Spike being pulled from her grip and she panicked!

NO! She just got him back! But a whispered encouragement and ghostly fingers gently prying at her hands and she reluctantly let him go. She watched as he faded from her sight, her heart seizing in terror. As the last bit of him, his gorgeous blue eyes, faded from sight, she screamed her fear.

"SSSPPPPIIIKKKKEEE! NNNNOOOOOOO!"

And found herself laying in the casting circle, her hands crushing those of the witch and Faith. Faith groaned and tugged her hand free.

"Holy crap B! Never, I repeat NEVER doing that shit again!" She grabbed her head and groaned loudly. "OOhhhh my fucking head!"

Buffy knew exactly when she meant. It felt as though elephants were tangoing around her skull.

But a groan from the cages banished all thought. Spike!

Scrabbling to her feet, tripping and grazing her hands on the concrete floor, she tumbled her way to the middle of the warehouse.

Just in time to see Spike sitting up holding his own head and Angel rolling to his hands and knees, his head hanging low.

Gulping down a scream of fear, Buffy clutched the bars of the cage.

"Ssssspike?"

And bright blue eyes met astonished hazel ones.

"Slayer?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Usual Disclaimers apply - aka - nothing is mine except this story and it's badly written prose.**

 **Apologies for the long delay. Moving is a bitch at the best of times, but add a few hiccups and it becomes a nightmare of Supernatural proportions. Add to that no internet or home phone, cue a very insane 'Net addicted tantrum.**

 **With that said, this chapter sux, but it's done. Hopefully you won't want to break my typing fingers when you finish it just to break something along with your boredom...**

Please review... *flutters eyelashes*

* * *

Her heart beat loudly in her ears, drowning out all others sounds.

Hazel eyes blinked in shock as they continued to gaze into clear blue ones.

The world shrunk down to this moment and seemed to stretch forever into eternity.

It was the slight smile and the tilted head that finally broke Buffy. She thought she would never see that particular look ever again and the sobs suddenly tore their way from her throat.

Buffy bent in half, hugged her aching stomach as the sobs seemed to come from her very core. She felt her forehead touch the concrete and the ripping cries continued.

All the tears she had refused to cry, now found their way out. All the grief she had pushed away, now ruptured from its hidden stores.

Buffy faintly heard voices and clashing sounds through the deafening sounds of her own cries, but it didn't really register. All she could do was struggle to stay afloat in the overwhelming surge of emotions.

Since Sunnydale, she had locked her emotions away. Her rage had released some but had trapped the rest and the day to day struggle of looking after 2 feral demons had kept the lid tight on everything else. But those eyes, finally looking at her with warmth and intelligence, well, there was **_nothing_** strong enough to hold back the flood then.

Hands lifted her and arms held her and she was dimly aware of movement, until she heard nothing but the sounds of her cries and a deep voice murmuring. Hands stroked her arms and back and a rocking movement helped to finally settle the voracious tears. Buffy felt lips and breath on her forehead and realised that someone was whispering nonsense soothers as they rocked her gently.

Looking up, her breath again lodged in her throat.

Blue eyes and a crinkling smile looked down at her. A kiss was placed on her forehead and she pulled her head back to lock eyes again.

"Spike?"

The smile on his face deepened and his arms tightened around her, pulling her tight against his shirtless chest.

Buffy pushed her hands against him and wriggled until she was sitting upright in his lap. Her hand drifted from his chest to his cheek and she ran her fingers along his angular cheekbone. He nuzzled his face into her palm, his eyes closing in bliss and she felt another sob catch in her chest. With effort, she forced it back, gazing in awe at the sight before her.

Spike - not dust, not feral, but here, WITH her, letting her TOUCH him, she almost couldn't believe her every eyes.

Taking her other hand, she slid it to her thigh and pinched hard. Her resulting yelp caused Spike's eyes to spring open, flashing yellow in that split instant. A rumbling growl shook the air between them as Buffy watched the now familiarly feral gaze skip around the room, looking for the source of Buffy's cry.

Patting his face gently, she softly called to him, calling his attention back to her. As the yellow eyes met her hazel ones, his grumbling growl shifted down until it drifted away and the yellow receded to allow the blue through.

"You're back."

It was a little while later that Buffy realised that she was curled up on Spike's lap and that they were in her living pod. He was seated in her bed, his back against the headboard, Buffy ensconced on his lap, laying along him with her shoulder against his chest and her legs tucked alongside his hip. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, his arms circling her and holding her safely to him. Her nose was pressed against his throat and she breathed in his scent with every breath she took. He was apparently doing the same, with his cheek resting on her head, his nose tucked in her hair and she could feel his breath as it wove its cool way through her blonde strands.

And as much as Buffy would have sold her soul to have remained there forever, her body had other ideas. Fighting the urge to squirm as her body made known some needs that had been unattended for a while, she sighed and reluctantly raised her head. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his arms tighten momentarily around her, then relax and fall away slightly.

"Sorry, gotta..." she waved her hand towards the door that led to the tiny bathroom. Spike nodded and let his arms drift to her waist. Already Buffy was cursing her body and its selfish needs as she felt him release her from his embrace. She scrambled slightly and sighed as she felt him lift her up and off the bed, only releasing her once her feet were firmly planted on the floor.

She raced through her obligatory needs, desperate to get back to Spike side. She felt as though this was all a dream and if she let him out of her sight, it would all vanish like mist in the noonday sun.

Coming out, she could feel her heart stutter at the sight of the empty bed. No! was the only thing echoing around her head. But a movement to her right quickly settled that twitchy organ. Spike was standing in the very compact area that counted as her 'living/kitchen/dining room'. He was looking at his arms and wiping them with a wet dishcloth as though wondering what was covering him. At her relieved exhalation, he looked over his shoulder at her and his pinched look smoothed out to a welcoming smile.

She moved to his side and took the cloth from him and continued to wipe his arm for him.

"You know, this is only moving all that crud around. You REALLY need a proper shower." At his questioning raised eyebrow, she lifted her hand to his hair and tugged on the congealed mass that was once, a loooong time ago, platinum. Now, it was like a helmet stuck to his head. She shuddered as she thought about what was now in there and Spike's other eyebrow joined its brother and he raised his own hand and attempted to run his hand through his hair. Attempted that is. Both hands were now at his hair as he fiddled and tugged at the foul mass, trying to figure out what was going on there.

Buffy's nose scrunched up and she gently pulled him towards her little bathroom.

"Go, shower. I'll get some new clothes while you are in there. Shampoo and soap and towels are all in there, take your time." She opened the door and waved him in. With another smile, he slid by her and turned to watch her pull the door shut.

Just before she pulled it shut, she stalled.

"Spike?"

He pulled the door open enough to look at her quizzically.

"I... I missed you..."

He looked at her and she felt the tears gather in her eyes. Her heart was beating double time and she could feel the tears getting to spilling stage.

"You were gone and I missed you so much..." Yup, maximum tear volume was reached and they broke their banks to trail down her face.

His hand came out and wiped away the tears, this time it was her that nuzzled into his palm.

"I missed you too, Buffy."

Once the door was shut and Buffy heard the water of the shower start, she forced herself to move. She opened the door to the Pod to see a slayer patrolling past and asked her to head to the storage bay and grab some clothes for Spike. The slayer motioned to the kitchen area and mentioned that they just had a fresh delivery of blood, did Buffy want some of that too? Buffy merely nodded and ducked back inside, pulling the door shut.

The fear that Spike wasn't truly there was growing fast. She could almost feel it swelling in her chest. Holding a hand to her breastbone, she hurried to the bathroom door and with a slight hitch in her breathing, she placed her ear against the door.

Rushing of the shower was all she could hear through the metal door. Was that the sound of an empty shower? She felt her breathing start to speed up. Placing both hands flat against the door, she strained to hear anything that would indicate that Spike was still in there.

There! Was that a sound?

Her breathing hit hyperventilating stage and she watched as her hands began to shake. Pressing them firmer against the door, she rested her forehead to the cool partition and tried to breathe calmly.

Nope. She couldn't cope. She had to see.

Without another thought, she opened the door and stepped into the tiny steam filled room. Waving her hand to clear her view, she reached out and clutched the shower curtain.

Still there was no sound other than the rushing of water. Only now, the fear was so great that Buffy couldn't move. What would happen if she pulled back the curtain and no one was there? Buffy's breathing continued to race, her heartbeat a close second as apparently they fought to see who could be the fastest. Her fist clenched the curtain and Buffy felt her nails pierce the thin plastic.

No. She wasn't going to allow her fear to control her. Fear had controlled and damaged her whole life, not anymore!

With that fortifying thought, she drew a deep breath and pulled back the curtain.

And saw ... nothing.

Buffy swore later that she honestly felt her heart stop in that moment. Like a rock was sitting in her chest. Her terror almost causing her to seize.

Water streamed out of the shower head, steam filled the cubicle and nothing. No pale body stood under the spray, no blue eyes met hers in shock at her boldness to invade his privacy. Buffy's free hand clutched at her throat as though she was being strangled by some powerful monster. Her knees gave way and she slammed to the floor, the only thing keeping her upright was her grasp on the curtain. It slipped through her hand and her nails sliced their way down, causing a ripping sound to echo through the bathroom. The sound hadn't even finished bouncing around the room when she flung the curtain away as it tried to stick to her face.

It was then that she saw a flash of something in the steam.

She gasped and the inhalation moved the steam briefly and she saw Spike lying slumped on the floor of the shower, his head resting on the wall behind him, his legs criss-crossed in the cramped space. Eyes closed, arms hanging beside him, it looked as though he was merely enjoying the shower, but the utter stillness told Buffy that he was not so calmly enthralled.

Her adrenaline now raced around her shaking body and her heart was beating quickly for another reason other than terror.

The Slayer reached out and gently shook the silent vampire with no response.

Thinking quickly, Buffy reached up and grabbed the shampoo. Spike wasn't dust so there was hope, but this was the closest she had gotten to cleaning him up and she'd be damned if she let this opportunity slip by.

It took four thorough washes to shift the muck in his hair and by the time she had finished, his hair reached almost to his shoulders and only the very tips retained their platinum colour now. Even with the weight of the water, his hair attempted to curl and Buffy smiled as she allowed one strand to curl around her finger.

She hadn't bothered to wash Spike's body, not wanting to step over any boundaries...well, step over any MORE boundaries and she hoped that the sheer action of washing his hair so many times would be enough to clean the vampire.

Turning off the water, she dragged a towel down to cover Spike's modesty and another to towel him dry. She had been talking to him the whole shower, trying to rouse him, but had had no response, not even him taking a breath. She wondered what she would do once she had him dry. The space was too cramped to pick him up and she didn't think she could drag him out of the tiny tub like base of the shower without hurting him.

She had gotten drenched while washing Spike so once she had dried him off, she ducked into the main section of the pod to dry and change her own clothes. She noticed immediately that someone had left clothes and blood just inside the door and grasping the side of the bag, found the blood was still slightly warm.

Hurrying back to her vampire's side, she shook the bag, hoping the sloshing sound would rouse the silent demon. When that got no response, she tore the corner of the bag and waved it under his nose. Success as she watched him take a breath. A few moments passed and Buffy was considering pouring the blood down his throat when she saw his eyes twitching and soon yellow could be seen peeking through the slitted lids.

There was the familiar scrunching sound as flesh and bone transformed and she held the bag to his lips as his fangs descended and bit the plastic.

It took only a few moments for Spike to drain the bag and pull back slightly, his red covered tongue sweeping out to chase the few errant drops that clung to his lips.

This time, it was blue that Buffy saw peeking through his eyelids and a smile quirked the corner of his mouth.

"Couldn't wait to see this tight hot bod again, huh Slayer?"

Relief screamed through Buffy's body and she caught herself yet again on the ruined shower curtain. Shudders raced over her body as the terror was finally chased away and yet again, Buffy felt her tears flow. She couldn't wait until this day was over. Too much crying had happened and she was seriously over it.

She sagged until her head rested on the side of the tiny tub and she concentrated on controlling her shudders of relief. It wasn't until she felt the hand caressing her hair though that she was able to finally gain some control.

She breathed deep and raised her head, dislodging the caressing hand and sat up to glare at the exhausted vamp.

Now that he was awake again, she could clearly see he was beyond exhausted in the slump of his body and the way even his eyes seemed to be weighted down.

Saving her rant for later by the act of literally biting her lip, she motioned for him to try to stand and between the two of them, somehow managed to get the damp vamp out of the bathroom and into the bed.

Quickly slipping a pair of track pants on the still too skinny vampire, Buffy then tucked Spike into her bed, smoothing the covers down and fluffing his pillow, fidgeting until he caught her hand in his.

"Pet, stop."

With those two simple words, she ceased her unusual fussing and sat on the bed by his hip, her hand still clasped in his.

"Are you still hungry?" Her voice was quiet in the room and he shook his head, his drying curls bouncing slightly at the movement.

"Just for you luv" and he tugged gently on her trapped hand and without a thought, Buffy followed the action, crawling up onto the bed and snuggling beside him on top of the covers. Arms wrapped around bodies, heads snuggled closer to heads and soon Buffy was laying with her head on his shoulder. Spike's arms were holding her tight to him and she could again feel him resting his nose in her hair.

Silence filled the pod, but neither of them felt the need to fill it with words. They were content, for now, to simply feel the moment for what it was. Two people drawing and giving desperately needed comfort to each other.

It of course never lasts long, especially with these two.

A furious roar shook both of them from the sleep they had slipped into.

Buffy was on her feet before she even realised she was awake.

A feral snarl sounded beside her and Buffy knew that if she looked, Spike's demon would be in full view.

Another roar and Buffy was outside of the Pod before anyone could blink, Spike a split second behind her. Moving quickly to the only other creature here who would be the base of the fury, both Spike and Buffy reached the view of the cages in mere heartbeats.

Slayers were already around the cage and Buffy watched as Angel raged against the bars. She could see that he had managed to bend the bars he was currently thrashing against as the Freerange Slayers maintained a force around that spot.

What originally looked like Angel trying to attack the FreeRangers and the FreeRangers attempting to fight back was quickly squashed. Buffy could see that while they were keeping a weathered eye on the now insanely furious vampire, they were in fact scanning the area on the far side of the warehouse, the exact same spot that had Angel's intense attention.

Like the other times before, there didn't appear to be anything there that would account for Angel's fury. Unlike the previous times though, everyone knew that there was something, most likely a portal so everyone was on high alert.

As suddenly as it happened, it was over. Angel went from mid roar to a sudden snarl and his attention shifted from the empty spot to the people around him. His eyes skimmed over the FreeRange slayers and to Buffy and Spike and he fell silent immediately. His hands released their grip on the mangled bars and he glided smoothly over to where Spike and Buffy stood. With a blink and a questioning glance, the yellow slid from his eyes and for the first time since they arrived back, his vampire visage receded and Angel's human face came visible.

Confusion showed clearly and he shook his head as though to shake the understanding back into it.

His hands came up and rubbed his face, the heels of his hand then pressed hard into his sockets.

Buffy stepped forward, reaching her hand to the confused demon.

"Angel? Angel, can you understand me?"

Angel scraped his hands through his own foul hair and spun to pace the length of the cage.

On his return to them, Buffy could see the anger and frustration growing in the tall vampire.

Slowly, as the visible frustration grew on Angel's face, Buffy could see the man receded and the vampire take over. Until a soft snarl sounded and bumpies appeared and Buffy knew that the man was gone again.

That was until Spike stepped forward.

With a croon almost exactly the same as the one Angel used to his sick childe, Spike stepped up to the cage bars with his arm outstretched.

The sound seemed to catch Angel's attention and with a flash of yellow eye and white fang, he was at the bars, his snarl vibrating the air around them.

Still Spike crooned softly, his body proud and tall, not bend an inch to the warning obvious in Angel's snarl.

It only took a few moments, but they were heart-stretching ones to Buffy.

Slowly Angel stopped his snarls and leaned cautiously forward. Spike curled his hand around the tall vampire's neck and led him until they were touching forehead to forehead. Buffy realised that now both vampires were crooning softly and Angel's hand was resting on the back of Spike's head too.

Suddenly, Angel leaned through the bent bars and Buffy cried out when she saw that his fangs were buried in Spike's neck. Lightning fast, she was beside the blonde vampire, her fingers buried in Angel's hair as she prepared to throw him away from Spike.

But the gentle fingers around her wrist halted her and she let Spike pull her hand away.

She watched, partly in horror partly in fascination, as Spike somehow managed to get closer to allow the dark demon to drink easier.

Only moments later, Angel pulled back, his tongue swept over the fang marks, sealing them.

"Thanks boy"

Spike still gripped the other's neck and answered with a slight shake of his hand and a smile, before realising him and turning to the cage door.

Buffy went to stop him, but pulled herself back. She had pulled Spike from the cage area herself before knowing that he was 100% safe, she simply did what her gut told her. She would trust Spike in the same way.

Once the chains had been removed from the cage door, Spike and Angel met each other and gripped each other's forearms like warriors of old. A meeting of foreheads again and murmurings that were too quiet for the Slayer to hear and then they were turning to Buffy.

She caught the trail end of the conversation as she pulled herself back to reality

"...in the house thing, yeah Slayer?"

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion.

"Slayer? Angel here needs a shower and some blood, yeah?" A cocked eyebrow her way told her of his puzzlement over her vagueness.

"Su..sure" she waved both the vampires towards the Pod.

* * *

 **Apologies for the formatting. After trying to fix it umpteen times, I gave up and left it how it apparently wanted to exist :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**The usual disclaimers - nothing is mine, apparently not even my uterus according to many in this world - *angry huff***

 **Short but sweet... actually it's just short. Filler chapter but I HAD to end it where it ended, too tempting not too :P**

* * *

Later, with Angel cleaned up, clothed and fed – thankfully without needing any assistance, they sat on the couches set up in the community area between pods, kitchen and cages. The vampires with their warmed O-neg, now 'properly' in mugs and Buffy with a coffee. The Free Rangers patrolling had been justifiably nervous at the sight of the vampires out of the cages, especially as Angel had been a snarling demon only hours before but Buffy had reassured the wary slayers that it should be fine. It was then that she found out that Faith had taken off with the Rocker Witch after an interesting phone call while Buffy was off having her meltdown with Spike.

When Buffy called the Dark Slayer to update her about Angel and Spike, Faith had told her that she had interesting info too and would be back at the warehouse in about a half hour, so catch-up time could happen then.

Now, they were sitting in silence. Buffy sitting at one end of the small sofa, her legs curled under her, while Spike sat at the other end, sprawled out, one hand around his mug, the other resting on Buffy's thigh. Angel was sitting opposite, hunched over his blood like a brooding crow in the rain, twitching and jiggling. Buffy was expecting him at any time to spring to his feet.  
Looks were flashing between Spike and Angel, but Buffy didn't say a thing. The old Buffy would have demanded to know what she was not getting. The new Buffy on the other hand, she knew that quiet watching often filled in more gaps.

The slowly growing oppressing silence was broken by the flamboyant entrance of Faith as she slammed open the warehouse door and strode in.

"Everyone's here and not foaming-at-the-mouth-insano's!" She threw a double thumbs up as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and threw herself down on the last remaining couch.

Spike chuckled.

"Speak for yourself. I think I've been more insane than sane since I met you lot that I no longer know the difference." He lit a cigarette and sighed a look of bliss on his face as the smoke twirled lazily around his head. "Oh My GOD! I have bloody well missed this!"

Buffy allowed a small grin to pull at her lips.

"Not the freedom from a cage, or clean clothes or even blood you drink yourself. Only you would love something that would kill the rest of us."

He quirked his scarred eyebrow at her and in reply and drew in another lungful of smoke, releasing it with a pleasured groan.

Buffy mock whacked the back of his arm. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Angel watching them. Instead of the dark glare she expected, it was simply the look of a friend watching other friends. Well, huh.

Faith threw her legs up on the crate they were using as a coffee table and chugged half her beer in one go.

"Well, fangboys and girls, what's the what?"

Buffy settled back and watched as both her former lovers exchanged looks. Angel sighed, rubbed his face and sat back in his seat before starting.

It took all the rest of the evening and well into the night to get all caught up on Angel investigations and the debacle that had been Wolfram and Hart. Buffy had restrained herself from physically smacking Angel on the back of his stupid head so many times. _Seriously_? She could kinda understand Giles reluctance to help Angel after hearing everything – if she squinted a bit. She also knew Angel – very well. She would bet Spike's smokes that he wouldn't be telling _everything_ either.

Once they got to Spike's arrival at the Law offices, it got harder to hear. At one point, Spike leaned over and quietly murmured into Buffy hearing.

"Lots to talk about Pet, rather do that private like, yeah?" Buffy merely nodded. There was definitely lot to talk about. Much of it she would rather not. But she was nothing if not a lot more aware of things nowadays.

Buffy watched and listened as Angel and occasionally Spike obviously glossed over a lot until they got to the part about the Big Battle in LA. Just listening about it got Buffy's now always violate temper rising. She knew that all three others of the groups could tell and they were having their own reactions. Faith obviously if her fists clenching and curled lip were anything to go by. But Angel ploughed on, his voice skipping and pausing as both he and Spike remembered those that didn't make it from the fight.

Buffy felt the stirrings of jealousy as she watched Spike's obvious relief at the information that the Blue Warrior aka Illyria had escaped the carnage. Just how close had they been? Spike caught her hand and she realised that she too had been clenching and unclenching her fists. With a soft kiss to her knuckles and a look, she knew that too would be covered in their private talk later.

Next was the year of hell for the two men.

As the women had seen, Spike had indeed suffered the brunt of the men's cruelty in the machine. They had overheard at one point that for some reason, the machine had much better results when he was thrust in it. Angel had tried to help the younger vamp cope by feeding him the powerful Sire blood as much as he could, risking his own unlife to do so.

Buffy could see that the volatile relationship that she had seen between the two vampires was more different than she ever imagined. Gone was the almost hate she witnessed on several occasions. Now there was a closeness that was more than just family. They were almost like lovers and didn't THAT just give her tinglies that she wasn't quite ready to think about yet...

Silence fell as Angel finally stopped talking. Neither had much memory of when they were feral, just bits and pieces. Neither had any memory of Buffy and Faith's rescue.

When Faith asked about Angel's being upset at random empty spaces, he had no idea. But both vampires acknowledged that they would be more sensitive to perceived threats when in their more feral states, especially after their experiences in the other dimension.

Everyone agreed that if anyone sensed anything, everyone would be notified asap.

Both vampires were obviously exhausted after the long day and night. Faith left and Buffy told the vamps to go sleep in her pod. Noone mentioned the empty cages with their unused beds and blankets. Buffy herself settled onto the couches. Once the FreeRangers had noticed, they tried to insist that she use their pod, but there were already too many people rostered to use it, she didn't want to make trouble for the women that were already doing so much for her.

She settled under her blankets and thought over all she had learnt. While she understood a little why Giles and Willow had chosen as they had, the deception they practiced still meant that she didn't change her feelings on them at all. She had silently wished that she had been able to snuggle with Spike again, but she knew that he was beyond tired and she sensed that he and Angel needed some time to themselves. She had settled for a long hug and a kiss on the top of her head. Exhaustion pulled at her as well and pushing the thoughts away, she along with everyone but the patrolling FreeRange Slayers were fast asleep. Mere moments before sleep overcame her conscious mind, she realised that Faith hadn't shared her information. The thought was lost as she drifted away into sleep.

A long way away, eyes were watching that glared in fury at all they saw. A furious hand swept across the table and glass and pottery exploded on the wall and across the floor. Harsh breathing was the only thing that broke the oppressive silence.  
A stiff calming exhale and another hand wave to close the viewing portal that only showed the now sleeping Slayer. A finger tapped a thin lip before the hand waved a third time, this time it was negligent and careless.  
"Let's hurry up the plan. I want this dealt with now."  
The only other person in the room nodded in response and left.  
A self-satisfied smile replaced the furious frown.

"Time to come home Buffy."


	18. Chapter 18

**I recently received one of the most darling reviews I have ever gotten I think, but the person leaving it was a guest so I couldn't write back and gush my appreciation! So to spikalicious, thank you so much! Thanks to you, I felt all enthused to get my butt into gear and get writing again - been a little muse-less lately.**

 **So here, another chapter, hope it's okay!**

 **Aaaaaand the usual stuff - not mine, just having fun, will give them back soon... maybe. Also I have given up playing with the format. I know it's all wonky, I no longer care :D**

* * *

Buffy snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, hiding her nose from the freezing air trying to pinch it. Pulling the blanket over her ears, she couldn't seem to get it to stay. As soon as she stopped pulling, it slowly slid back down. Soon her shoulder was exposed to the cold air, nothing between the bite of the cold and her skin but her tshirt. Shivering, she yanked the blanket back up and a chuckle sounded, waking her up further.

Squinting open one eye, she could just make out a pale blob with topped with light brown leaning over her.  
"Slayer, luv, wanna share why you are sleeping in tha doorway?"  
With a blink, Buffy woke all the way and groaned in embarrassment. Leaving the warmth of the pile of blankets at the base of the pod door, she peered up at Spike, her face slowly turning red.  
He squatted down beside her, his bare feet inches from her knee as she sat up and tried (and failed) to nonchalantly finger comb the 'bed head look' from her hair. From the open door behind him, Buffy could hear the shower running and see the steam from the not quite closed filling the little podhouse.

With a chuckle, Spike reached out and grasped her fingers as they worried her jacked-up hair.  
"Rough night looks like." With a kiss to her fingers, he let go and ran his own hand through her hair, smoothing down the wayward strands and gently tugging at the knots.  
Buffy's heart seemed to melt in her chest. The caress brought flooding back the memories of when Spike would stroke her hair the very rare times she had fallen asleep after a round of 'feel anything sex' with Spike. Of course she never actually allowed it. That would have meant things she didn't want to know back then.  
The one memory that stood out the most, was the one of Spike holding her and stroking her hair the night before her world literally went up in flames. She now closed her eyes and soaked in every sensation, every feeling and stored them away. It was one of her many soul-crushing regrets that she never permitted this intimacy and when he was gone, it drowned her heart in despair every time she thought of the cruel bitch she had been to both of them.

She leaned into his hand, like a cat, her eyes still closed even as she registered the sound of the shower ceasing. Spike's hand patting her gently and pulled away, causing her eyes to slide slowly open and she forced herself back into the real world, somewhat soothed to know that she now had that memory firmly tucked away safely.

Shuffles and quiet bangs showed that Angel was finishing up in the tiny bathroom, a quiet curse drifted out after a particularly loud crashing sound. Buffy grinned at the cheeky thought of huge Angel in the Buffy sized bathroom. A quick glance up at Spike saw the huge grin he wore as he looked back over his shoulder at the other end of the pod.

"You right in there mate?" Dead silence followed as Angel must have frozen still at the sound of Spike's laughing voice.

"Yeah yeah, yuck it up laughing boy!"

With that, Buffy let loose a peal of laughter, throwing her head back as the joy spilled from her mouth. Spike returned his gaze to the laughing Slayer, warmth in his eyes and laughter on his lips as he watched the drawn, quiet woman seeming to finally, finally light up with life.

Another muffled curse had the two looking back into the pod. They watched as Angel appeared to wiggle his way through the small doorway, contorting his body to get him and his armload of towels and clothes out of the tiny steamy bathroom without everything ending up on the floor. Spike and Buffy's eyes met and they were both lost.

Buffy laughed so hard, she had to wrap her arms around her ribs. Her hair fell around her face, shielding her sight from the look the two men shared. An eyebrow lift from the dark vampire and a quick nod back from Spike and they both looked away, the moment speaking a thousand words in an instant.

A few minutes later, Buffy pulled herself together, Spike's chuckles quietening down as well.

She noticed that Spike was still squatting in the pod doorway as her blankets blocked the exit. Her blush returning to her face, she hurried to gather up the bedding and threw it over the closest couch.

Angel, now coming up behind Spike carrying two steaming mugs, simply put his foot in the middle of the younger vampire's back and shoved, causing Spike to spill from the doorway. With a bland expression, Angel merely stepped over his sprawled childe and settled himself on a couch. Spike's blood was set on the coffee table crate and Angel sipped his own calmly.

"Oi! So that's how it's gonna be huh? Right-e-o matey, I got your measure now.." Spike smoothly rose from the floor and stalked over to the blank faced vamp, snatching up his blood on the way. Buffy watched from her spot by the couch and smiled at the playfulness that now existed between the two _Aurelian_ vampires. It was something that had never even seemed possible, even if they had jumped to Bizarre World in another dimension and everything was chocolate and fairy floss.

Their bickering faded into the background as Buffy simply allowed herself to just watch two of the very few people she loved in the entire world. If Dawn had been there, Buffy's entire world would have shrunk down to just this warehouse.

She sank into the couch, her eyes drinking in the bantering men, a smile flashing as Spike kicked out a foot and knocked Angel's leg off the crate, a chuckle as Angel retaliated by flipping the crate sending Spike's bare foot to the floor now to be under the flipped crate.

Her attention was abruptly brought into focus as bright blue eyes filled her vision. Realising that she had zoned out slightly, she blinked and cleared her throat as Spike moved back from looking directly in her face and sat next to her on her couch.

"You okay Slayer?" Concern was shining from Spike's eyes. Without thought, Buffy cupped the side of Spike's face, her thumb running along his still extremely prominent cheekbone. A slight pressure told her he had leant into the touch as she had with his touch that very morning.

Wordlessly, she nodded as she watched her thumb slowly move across the pale skin. Meeting his eyes, she smiled a little, the movement raising just one corner of her mouth. It was enough to chase the worry from his eyes. He grasped her hand and placed kiss in the centre of her palm, then placed her hand in her lap and left it there moving to grab his mug.

"So Slayer, what's the deal now?" Spike sipped his blood and looked at her questioningly. Angel merely settled back further into his own couch and studied Buffy.

She shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Faith and I are basically flying blind here." She picked at some lint on her jeans and sifted around. "Plans aren't really my thing anymore." From the corner of her eye, she saw Spike glance at Angel and she knew that she wasn't catching them all.

"I was pretty well out of it after Sunnydale. Wasn't doing much other than what I was told too. Bit like that time after I came back, but worse if you get my drift. Taught the new slayers, slayed what I was told to. Rarely left the compound." Buffy looked up at Spike with a sad smile. "It wasn't until I heard about ... you know LA, that I shook out of it. I grew up."

"Hang on, you were in Rome. We saw you, dancing with The Immortal." The two vampires traded looks, something Buffy was starting to get really annoyed at.

She shrugged at them both, a frown on her face.

"Nope, never been to Greece. I barely left Council Compound. "

Angel opened his mouth to correct the blonde but quickly changed his mind at the glare from Spike.

"Italy, luv." Spike murmured. Buffy shrugged, her care factor a huge fat 0.

"But Buffy, we SAW you. At a nightclub. Dancing." Angel stressed his words, leaning forward to emphasise them.

"Wasn't me. I don't know who you think you saw, but I think I would remember international clubbing, guys."

Spike spoke up, looking between the two others.

"Angel, we couldn't get close enough to scent Buffy and I sure as hell didn't get a clear look at her face. You?"

Angel thought and shook his head.

"Well, who told you it was me?" Buffy's fists started to clench in her lap as that nasty little twinge in her gut started to kick it's way alive after a few days of peace.

"It was the nerd kid, Andrew. 'E was there n all luv. Seemed right cosy, wot with 'im, you 'n Bit all sharing a place. Right fancy place it was too."

"DAWN WAS THERE?" Buffy jumped to her feet, fists now rhythmically clenching and unclenching.

"Not that we saw, pet. Calm down. We just saw the nerd boy with some arm candy. He gave us the big spiel about letting you be, how's you was all happy now." Spike's voice drifted off at that point.

Buffy threw her head and back let out a furious scream! A stamped foot and their crate coffee table became merely splinters. The nasty twinge roaring to furious life as the ever simmering rage swamped her and took over.

"I have HAD IT! The Lies! Deceit! The Fucking BULLSHIT that they constantly heaped on me! It's never-ENDING!" She screamed as she strode over to the punching bag and with one furious punch, imbedded her hand right up to the middle of her forearm. With another enraged shriek, she pulled her arm out and punched it again. This time the bag tore in two completely, sand exploding over the warehouse.

Buffy was so angry she could feel the blood pounding in her head. No matter how fucked up things were, how controlled she had been, there always seemed to be more layers to the lies. More tangles to the reins they had controlled her with.

The wooden Wing Chun dummy was next. Buffy spun and levelled a kick and the two arms were dust and the body of the dummy cracked into several pieces and flew across the warehouse to slam into the steel walls. Another kick and the stump was just kindling ready for a fire. She stood there wait for the red tinge to leave her sight, panting as she struggled to contain the rage clawing at her.

It took a few moments to realise that Spike was standing in front of her, eyeing her carefully as he maintained a relatively safe distance. She went to sweep a stray hair from her eyes and saw the minute flinch, just a twitch of his left eye and her fury was suddenly swamped with guilt. She remembered every hit, every harsh word, each and every push away and pull in she had subjected him too, all thanks to the Argdon demons oh-so-lovely-full-life-flashbacks. The memories spun through her mind like an old fashioned zoetrope, as clear as though they had just happened yesterday.

A tear escaped and trickled down her cheek and hung from her chin. Her eyes locked onto Spike's and she could see the confusion visible in his.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. And just like that, her fury vanished and sorrow overwhelmed her instead. His hand came to her cheek and wiped away another trickling tear.

"Ah pet, we both have our sorries to make I reckon."

Dimly she heard the warehouse door snick shut and she knew from the tingles lessening on the back of her neck that Angel had left to give them some privacy.

Moving slowly so as to **_never_** see that flinch again, Buffy reached up and gently gripped Spike's wrist as it stroked her cheek. With her other hand, she laid it on his chest, right where his heart would have beat long ago.

"I was abusive." She placed her fingers from his chest over his lips to silence the almost immediate objection she saw forming there. "Sshh. I was. I'm not as stupid or blind as I used to be. I have done a lot of growing this past year or so. Which if you consider my freaking life, I dunno how much more 'growing' I can handle." She smiled weakly at the vampire. She knew this had to be said. If it wasn't, it would sit there and fester and infect everything they might have in the future. Boils always needed to be lanced and then cared for.

She pulled Spike over to the couches, sitting him in one and she took the opposite one, needing the space to be able to force the words out.

"Please let me say what I need to say before interrupting?" Spike merely studied her face for a few silent moments before nodding his agreement.

"I spent a lot of time on my own this past year. That's a lot of thinking time. And a lot of Oprah."

She stopped to clear her suddenly thick throat. "When you were gone, I met up with these tree demony things. They basically said "Buffy, here, every memory you ever made is now front and present and will pop up when needed like some demonic self aware Google search engine." So I got a refresher lesson in Buffyville, the Series."

Pause. Deep breath.

"And I really didn't like what I saw." She realised she was shaking and looking over at the once blonde vampire, she could see he saw but was honouring her request to let her get this done. His hands were flat on his knees and she could see where his nails were digging into his jeans as he tight-facedly watched her metaphorically gut herself in front of him.  
"I was abusive. God! Just saying it..." Hard swallow, another deep breath. "If I saw me on Oprah, I would have kicked my own ass. Twice. And then probably once more. Because I deserved it. Physically, emotionally, mentally... Fuck! In every single possible way I was like a horrible Time Life movie. You know, the ones where you are screaming at the TV that the bad guy needs to be killed and chopped up into bits and buried all over the state. Or mixed in with the fried tomatoes. I cannot possibly ever apologise enough. I can never make it up to you. There is nothing I can ever do to assuage the brutality I put on you."

Tears were running freely down Buffy's face and soaking into her shirt. She felt the hem of her shirt give way under her twisting fingers.

"All I can say is that I am so so sorry. You never deserved that.. NO!" She snapped at the vampire as he opened his mouth. "No, you didn't. You reached out time and time again and each time I would slap you away. Oh but not EVERY time." She chuckled harshly, darkly. "No. I allowed you close just enough, JUST enough, to keep you by me. So that I could do it again next time. I have no excuses. Nothing I will ever say will be enough to make up for everything."

She took another massive breath.

"All I can say is that I will never be that person again. I promise that from the bottom of my heart and soul. I will spend the rest of my days making sure that that person is well and truly dead forever." Buffy wiped at the streams of tears on her face. "I ... I know I have no right at all to ask. But ... I hope... I hope that you will let me do that. For you, that is. Show you the better me."

She lay her hands in her lap and stared at the spots of damp on her jeans.

Silence lay heavy on the blonde couple in the warehouse. Buffy could hear the Free Rangers moving about outside and in the far corners. She could hear the metal roof clicking as it contracted in the cooling air of the evening. But she heard nothing from the slim vampire across from her.

Glancing a peek at him through her eyelashes, she saw a man who could have been mistaken for a sculpture. Nothing about him moved. For a creature that was never still, even when unconscious, it was an eerie thing.

"You done now?" The question seemed to jump out of the silence, causing Buffy to start.

She nodded, watching him openly now.

"I'm not sure what I should be saying 'ere, pet. It was a dark time for both of us. Oi!" It was his turn to glare at the woman as she tried to argue his statement. "I shut the hell up for your little speech, now you're gonna do the same for me!"

She snapped her mouth shut with an audible crack and nodded, wide eyed.

"Right then. I thank you for your apology Slayer. Right nice of you. But don't be flagellating yourself skinless here completely, you weren't the only one fucking everything up." He cleared his own throat. "I was making plenty of my own mistakes too. But you always were quick to the fist and Kick the Spike had become part of the routine. I tried to fix you in ways that shouldn't have happened and for that, I am truly sorry Slayer."

He shifted and tucked one leg under himself, the other leg straight out and he studied his toes as they wriggled. Buffy thought he was one of the few men who truly had lovely feet.

"But you are right in that it won't happen again. It's not healthy for either of us and I sure as hell won't let it get that bad again. I may be a demon, but I ain't a monster. Not any more. And I deserve better."

Buffy blinked. It appeared that she wasn't the only one who had done some D&M introspection on themselves lately.

"Buffy, I'm not one to harp much on the shit others have done in the past any more. Hells, I don't wanna pull back the curtain on my own past. So I'll say this and we'll consider my part done and dusted for now. Well, not literally, hey." Head tilt and quirk of a smile had Buffy's cold heart feeling real warmth again for the first time in a very long time. Then the smile faded away and his eyes grew cooler and his face serious. "We are different than we were in SunnyHell. A lot has happened. A lot of bad and not much good I reckon. And a lot has changed. It will **_never_** be like it was, not even the good bits. Not ever."

The heat fled leaving ice to crack at Buffy's heart. Sweat sprung out on her lip and in her hair and she could feel the panic starting to pick at her heartbeat, chasing it faster.

Oh God

He was going to leave.

* * *

 **Well? Whatcha think?**

 **And don't worry! I have the next chapter ready to go and after a few tweaks, it should be up in a day or so! So the wait should be short, sharp and yummy ... bwhahahaha, yummy for me! *evil cackle***


	19. Chapter 19

**Loving the reviews, thank you all so so so much! They certainly keep the ideas and drive going, even the harsh ones!**

 **Okay here's my first try ever! at writing some smut. It's only a little and honestly, not that great, but I tried, lol! But you have been warned at least :)**

* * *

She deserved it, she told herself. She should have expected nothing else. What other choice was there? She had no call on him, no attachment to keep him there. If he wanted to get away from her, she would honour that choice, hell she couldn't blame him in the slightest. After all, his life with her had been a literal hell for him.

Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel the panicking feeling growing in her chest. Oh god, she had to get out of there, she couldn't let him see her break. It wasn't fair on him.

'His choice, I have to honour his choice'. The thought reverberated around and around her mind as she struggled to focus on his words, to keep herself together.

"...Slayer?"

"Huh?" She blinked, forcing Spike back into focus, her heart feeling as though it was going to jump from her chest and race off into the night.

Spike's eyes swept Buffy's whole body and back to her face before rolling in exasperation. He got up and stepped over the destroyed coffee table crate and squatted in front of the shaking, almost hyperventilating Slayer and took her sweating hands in his cool ones.

"Oh you daft bint. What's going on in that head of yours, huh?" A cool hand came up and swept a rogue hair back behind her ear. Buffy felt as though she couldn't drag in any air. He was being nice. Being nice before you dumped someone forever was standard, wasn't it?

" _Buffy!_ Breathe you stupid girl!" Spike snapped, a bit of panic showing in his voice. The shock of the snap caused Buffy to suck in a breath and huff it out. Spike's curls swayed in the resulting breeze and the panic drained from Spike's face immediately.

"Again, Slayer" So again she sucked in a breath and exhaled lustily. Once she had done that a few times, Spike stood smoothly and tugged her to her feet, sat in her spot and settled the still upset Slayer on his lap. Once he had her how he wanted her, her head on his shoulder, her nose tucked into his neck and her curled up on his lap, he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged tight. He rested his head on top of hers and breathed in her scent of vanilla and peach.

"I lost you there, pet. Wanna tell this ole vamp what happened?"

Buffy shook her head and buried her face in his throat, her arms wrapping around his waist, hiding from the world if only for a few minutes of peace.

"Come on luv, can't hide there forever now..."

"I can, I'm the queen of hiding away from shit I don't like..." she murmured. She could feel his quiet laugh rumble through his chest and his arms tightened their hug momentarily.

"Ah pet, never knew a finer example than you." He jokingly agreed.

They sat there until Buffy's heart calmed and her panic drifted away. Buffy spent every millisecond forcing herself to catalogue every feeling, every scent, every movement, so that when he was gone, she could pull out this memory and hold it close.

After a while, Spike nudged the slayer on his lap.

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself here Slayer, but I'm still waiting for an explanation for that panic attack you had brewing."

Reluctant to leave the little corner of heaven that was Spike's neck, Buffy frowned and muttered.

"It wasn't a panic attack."

Spike smiled at feeling the frown on the tiny blonde's face against his throat.

"Uh huh..."

Buffy ignored him for a heartbeat or two, then reluctantly sat up, tucking her arms from around him to around her waist.

"I don't want to say. Saying it makes it seem like I am trying to blackmail you into staying and I'm not, I swear I'm not. New Buffy remember? New Buffy that lets people do what they want and need to without resorting to blackmail and abuse to get what she wants..." She wanted to duck her head and hide away, but the steel she had developed in her spine lately refused to allow her to. She instead sat straight and looked the vampire in the eye.

"I understand Spike. I wish you all the best and know that if you ever need a friend, that I would be honoured if you thought of me." She fought her panic down this time and felt a well of pride when she managed to do just that.

"Huh? What the fuck Slayer? You kicking me out?" The look on Spike's face had Buffy feeling all types of confused.

"Isn't... wasn't that what you were saying before? How we are different people now, grown in different ways and time to head off on our own paths, yada yada..."

"God Slayer, you could have turned me to dust and shocked me less. No you daft bint. Ya think I would 'ave ya on me lap all snugly if I was planning on 'oofing it?"

Buffy shook her head, confusion still clear.

"American Spike, I speak American."

With a mutter about Queen's English and declining literacy he grabbed her face with both hands.

"Is THIS clearer for ya, ya crazy cow?"

His lips were as heavenly as she had remembered. Cool and firm, they pressed gently against hers and Buffy swore her heart actually skipped a beat. She felt his tongue nudge, asking for entrance and without thought, she swept her own tongue out and stoked his. One of his hands slid into her hair, holding her to him as he sipped at her lips. His other hand caressed down her neck, stopping briefly on the pulse point on her neck and then continuing down her shoulder then her arm until it skipped over and rested on her hip. Buffy's hands found his chest and she gripped the fabric there, feeling the muscles beneath flex as they held each other and kissed.

From there, lips nibbled and tongues tangled and it was as though every kiss before had been practice for this one. Emotions that had never been permitted before now swelled in the caress between them. Buffy's hand was soon gripping the back of Spike's hair as well and she directed the kiss deeper, trying to say in action what she felt her words had been lacking.

She wriggled around until she was straddling the curly haired vampire, her knees each side of his hips. Both his hands were now on her hips and both hers were in his hair as she held him to her. Breaking away desperately, as her ignored lungs screamed for oxygen, she threw her head back gasping as Spike's tongue burned its way down her throat, stopping to suck a bruise on her tan skin here and there. When she felt his blunt human teeth scraping at the skin, she froze, desire slamming into her like a runaway freight train carrying ten tonne boulders. She could feel her panties suddenly drench as her body screamed YES in lust!

Belatedly, she realised that Spike had frozen too and was muttering to himself.

"Right... right... forgot for a sec. Let me self get all caught up in the fairy tale, 'eh."

Her hands convulsively clutched him to her as she felt him trying to put space between them, her head already shaking a negative. As soon as there was a breath of space between them, the scent of Buffy's arousal hit her nose and she knew that without a doubt he scented it too as he froze motionless.

For a few seconds, neither moved. Not a breath even.

"Spike?" Her whispered, wavering question was almost nothing but air. But it was enough for the demon hearing.

"You want this Buffy? Me 'n' You? Truly?" Buffy could feel the tiny tremors in the body that held her.

Her answer was to move both their heads until they were meeting eye-to-eye.

"I want this... I want YOU, more than anything in this big world I keep saving. I'm not scared of you or your demon. I wasn't scared when you kissed my neck, you big dummy." She grabbed his hand from her hip and pushed it down into the front of her jeans, past her panties and left it there, left it for him to choose.

After a heartbeat, she felt his long fingers slide down and gently glide through the moisture gathered there. An inhaled gasp and increase in Spike's tremors told Buffy he was feeling overwhelmed. But his fingers continued their gentle exploration and all she could do was lower her head to his shoulder, tuck her nose against his throat and breathe in the soul-calming scent that was uniquely Spike.

Cool fingers slid over and around, spreading her wetness from peak to valley but never delving any deeper.

She groaned as her frustration rose and she found herself grinding down on his hand, trying to get his hand where it could do the most pleasure. It wasn't until she heard an answering groan that she realised, quite obviously if the bulge in his jeans was any indication, that he was as turned on as she was. With his hand between them, everytime she ground down, she forced his hand to rub against her folds and his cock. With a wicked smile hidden by Spike's neck, she started rotating her hips grinding down on the passes over his hand and by extension, his cock.

Heat flooded her from scalp to toes but gathered deep in her womb. She could feel the slick of her arousal pouring from her as Spike kept his hand caressing her folds. But no matter how hard she ground down, he was one heartbeat ahead of her always and managed to keep his fingers from dipping where she desired them most.

Frustration built almost as quickly as her desire did until she was biting back more screams of frustration than passion.

Her breath was panting fast against Spike's neck and she could feel the vampire's unneeded respirations matching her own. Buffy's tongue trailed from where his neck joined his shoulder up to his ear and she let the wet muscle play with the sensitive lobe. A full body shudder of the hard body under her told her that she was definitely on the right track. But STILL he refused to let his fingers breach her lower lips. A peek from the corner of her eye showed the strain it was taking on his features and some of her frustrations settled. Head thrown back, resting on the back of the couch, his eyes screwed shut and his lips pulled back in a slight snarl. His expressive eyebrows that she loved so much were drawn in tight. At least he was as affected as her, she just had to break him down that Little...Bit...More.

With an evil grin the likes which even Spike had never seen on the Slayer's face, she drew her nose down his so sensitive neck, revealing in the shudders she was drawing from him. Her hips were still grinding and swaying almost of their own volition now.

She got to the join of shoulder and neck and oh so very gently licked and placed soft kisses at that sensitive point.

Buffy waited as she timed the sway of her hips with her kisses. Struggling with the lust clouding her mind, she counted it out and suddenly she struck.

Her blunt human teeth sank into the skin of Spike's neck as her hips ground down ferociously on his cock and hand.

A roar echoed around the warehouse as Buffy was held down while he thrust up sharply, his hand in her panties slipped from the force and finally pressed firmly against her throbbing clit. Buffy threw her own head back and gasped her own sudden climax, her scream caught in her throat, every muscle clenched tight. Another sharp upwards thrust and Buffy felt her eyes roll back into her head as her climax continued to light her up.

She slowly came back to herself and found that she was slumped across a gasping Spike, his fingertips just inside her panties, the back of his hand resting against her stomach. She could feel their combined juices soaking through both their jeans and as she sighed, Buffy could feel the squish of her spendings between her folds.

Spike's chest slowly went from heaving to his 'normal' form of breathing and the hand that had been at her hip was now gently stroking Buffy's spine up and down and back again. She shifted slightly and from the tickly ache at her hips, knew that she would have finger tip shaped bruises there from the force of his grip and she saddened that her Slayer healing would erase them by tomorrow.

"Soooo, one new thing I learnt, Spike has a biting kink."

Buffy smiled into Spike's shoulder as the laugh rumbled in his chest. This was now one of her most favourite places in the whole world, her nose tucked up against the skin of his throat. A kiss to her hair had her snuggling closer than ever.

"Well, 'course pet, vampire 'nd all yeah?"

They enjoyed each other in peace for a long while, just resting as they had been when they came down from their high. Inside the warehouse was now silent and the noises from outside the warehouse barely impinging on them. It wasn't until Buffy's mobile phone started ringing its tune of Hot 'N Dangerous that they stirred. Buffy stretched and grasped the phone by her fingertips, reluctant to leave her spot against Spike's chest.

"Faith" Buffy was immediately business, even if her fingers continued to stroke her vampire.

"Yo B, it safe to come in now?" Faith's outright laugh caused Buffy's face to redden as she realised that the other Slayer must be standing outside the warehouse. Buffy could make out some of the Free Rangers chatting in the background and with a quick sweep of her eyes, saw that there was not a single other soul inside.

"Oh god..." Mortified, Buffy threw the mobile away, Faith's laughter sounding tinny from the speaker and clearer from the door of the warehouse. Blushing feverishly, Buffy scrambled off Spike's lap, grimacing at the feeling of way more than just damp panties and jeans. Spike's slow grin merely made the blush feel more like a bushfire on her face. She glanced down at his lap and felt as though all the blood in her entire body was now in her cheeks. The damp dark blue crotch against the lighter blue of his dry legs was testament to what had just happened.

With her courage now completely burned away thanks to the fire in her cheeks, she spun and raced to her pod, the door slamming against the side as she threw it open.

Spike's jaw dropped as she left him sitting there, but it was quickly slammed shut as she thrust her head back through the door.

Hissing at him, she frantically motioned to him to come to her.

"Spike, get your ass in here NOW!" with that she was gone again.

Spike lay on the double bed in the pod as he waited for Buffy to finish in the shower. Once he had followed her into the pod, he had been thrust unceremoniously into the bathroom and told to shower and be quick. While he had finished and was getting redressed in the main room of the pod, Buffy had disappeared into the steamy bathroom herself.

Spike could hear others in the sitting area, Angel's deep voice along with Faith's husky voice laughing at times. Free Rangers could again be heard patrolling around the perimeter again as well. He chuckled. Seems like some things were still the same at least. But his chuckle died away as he thought about the horror he had seen on Buffy's face at the realisation that others had heard their 'activities'. Was it an indicator of what this relationship was going to be? Was it going to replay the disaster that had been their 'relationship' previously? Spike felt his heart harden. No. Nothing would entice him or make him relive that time. He would dust first. He deserved better. SHE deserved better.

So it was a shock to Buffy to walk out of the bathroom and see a scowling Spike laying on her bed, fists clenched and eyebrows drawn.

Without pausing, she dumped her soiled clothes on the floor and with a sweeping step, was at the side of the bed in a heartbeat. Another beat found her sprawled across him, her chin resting in one hand on his chest and the other stroking the scar in his eyebrow.

"Did I ever tell you that the first time I saw you, I thought this scar was the sexiest thing I had ever seen? I just wanted to reach up and kiss it, even while you were telling me you were going to kill me."

"I am a sexy bastard, but you were only what? 15? Slaaaayer!" he was quick to smirk and tucked his tongue behind his teeth as he grinned up at her. But Buffy could see that whatever had upset him, was still there behind the grin.

"Uh huh. Then at the school, you gave me the best fight I had had in my life. I knew then that you were going to be a challenge for me." She grinned as well and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. But she was still able to catch the flash of emotion across his face.

She took her time sipping at his lips, not letting the fire escape her control this time. Little pressing kisses, like teenagers with their first brush with love, were all that Buffy did. While he returned her attentions in the same manner, she could feel that the tension in his body had not lessened.

When she leaned up and met his eyes again, she could finally see that he had shuttered himself off slightly. Although looking at him, others wouldn't have noticed, Buffy just knew.

What she didn't know was why or what had triggered it.

One more buss and she sat up and started to put her boots back, subtly glancing through the fall of hair at her vampire's face as he still lay on the bed.

"Well it sounds like Angel and Faith are both here, better head on out and find out anything new." Brushing her hands on her thighs, she stood and waited at the door, looking at the reclining vampire who was now propped up on his elbows as he watched her move about the pod.

Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Stepping back to the bed, she ran her fingers through Spike's long curls and watched as his eyes shuttered closed in bliss.

"Spike, ' she whispered, 'what's wrong?"

He froze for a 100th of a millisecond, she wouldn't have even noticed if she didn't have all her attention focussed directly on him. But it was enough to have her sitting by his hip and placing both her hands on either side of his face. Her thumbs stroked his cheekbones without conscious thought, simply drawn there everytime they got close.

He leant into her caress as he always did and then turned and placed an open mouth kiss to the palm of her left hand.

"Ah pet, just ghosts in the shadows, don't mind me, k?" He smiled at her and shifted them both until they were standing. "Just like you luv, got a bit to work through myself, but don't you stress 'bout it. Now go'on, let's get out there."

Buffy watched as Spike threw open the pod door once more and strode out cockily, calling hellos to Angel and Faith as he crossed the communal area. As Buffy stuck her own head out, she could see that Faith and Angel were sitting side by side on one of the couches, backs on angles to the armrests and facing each other. Faith had her feet up on Angel's lap and he was absently rubbing her ankle above her combat boots. Other than a raised eyebrow in Faith's direction, which the brunette slayer caught with a cheeky grin, a wink and a wiggle of her eyebrows, Buffy said nothing about it.

She was planning her own offensive. She had a fair idea of what might be going through the curly haired vampire's mind. It was probably what flittered through hers briefly, but knowing how Spike was, how deeply he felt, she just knew it would be harder hitting with him.

So she watched as he settled himself on the couch opposite Angel and Faith. He sat sprawled, as though he wanted to take up all the available space on the couch, legs wide and arms along the back of the couch. But Buffy could see that there was just enough room that she could sit if she wanted, but not enough that made it obvious he was 'saving' her a seat. She hid her smile behind a fake hair tuck as she shut the pod door and walked the few steps to the couch area.

She cleared her throat and blushed slightly when Faith fake coughed *coughslutcough* but laughed as well, knowing the other Slayer meant not a skerrick of harm in the joking. Without even looking, she mock cuffed Spike on the back of his head and using her knee, shoved him over and plonked herself next to him. She threw a leg over his knee, leaned against him and wriggled comfortably under his arm as she addressed Angel and Faith as though it was something she did every day.

She had gotten him back, against all odds, against even the laws of the freaking universe. She'd be vamped and dusted and damned well resurrected yet AGAIN before she let him go! This was the first step towards making sure he knew it, that those around her knew it and eventually, the whole damn world knew it!

Faith and Angel didn't even blink. But the vamp beside her seemed to be made of stone he was so still. Subtly, she laid the hand closest to him on his thigh and with the other, made it look like she was just resting it across her stomach. As her fingers brushed his side, she pinched.

Calmly looking up at his flinch, she widened her eyes to appear as innocent as possible and smiled softly. She stretched her head up and cautiously he lowered his head until Buffy's mouth was so close to his ear that her breath tickled his cheek.

On a whisper as quiet as a breath of air in a strong wind, she let him know.

"Always yours."

Startled blue eyes blinked down at her. Spike tilted his head and quirked one eyebrow and Buffy merely smiled softly, her hand on his thigh gently squeezed. Then, as though she hadn't just rocked his understanding of undisputable facts like fire hot, water wet, and now Buffy claiming him publicly, she turned back to the others and asked about their evening.

But in her heart, she felt the stab of pain at the reminder of everything she had put him through, but then ruthlessly pushed it away. Time, all she needed was time and she would show him that never again would she hurt such a precious gift as his heart. She only hoped that she hadn't hurt him so much that she couldn't even get the chance.

So she gripped him with her hand and kept him pressed against her and talked with the few friends she had left that she trusted.


	20. Chapter 20

My deepest apologies at the delayed non-posting of this story. I was deep into my other stories for a while and then I had a huge creative spurt and wrote the rest of Before The Storm Comes in just a few days. Only to lose the entire lot along with my computer, including my separate backup drive, when I was doing a backup. Over 100 stories lost and/or corrupted. I have since lost a lot of my suspicion of online archiving.

Filled with just a bit of disappointment, I lost all interest in writing for a long while. I have since rewritten the rest of this story (of course or I wouldn't be here, lol) but I no longer love it. Parts yes, but the entirety of it... meh. I wrote out my rage and dislike of the characters the first time round and have really struggled to find that feeling again as I rewrote it all. I have tried to keep to the original plan as much as I could, but I also find that once I dig a story from my brain and write it down, I no longer have any interest in repeating it. So it isn't as I had originally intended. I can only hope it works just as well.

So I hope it is okay. I have an idea for a followup short story but will wait to see if it percolates properly.

I will be posting the remainder of Before The Storm Comes daily. It is now complete and there will be 29 chapters in total.

* * *

With a few words from Faith, she had everyone's attention. She lounged back on the couch, but Buffy could see that she was angry, really angry.

"That info of Melis'? Bit late but it was that someone had been nosing around the warehouse -magical like- we kinda guessed that already but Melis wanted to know it was definitely happening. Someone's been a nosy bastard. But it gets worse, Melis' was attacked."  
The boys had been told of Melis and her assistance to the group and like Buffy, knew that she was the reason the vampires were back amongst the sane again. Buffy hadn't seen her since but knew that she had been talking to Faith.  
"Do we think it was because of us?" Angel asked, his forehead crinkling in worry. Faith nodded grimly, her lips pursed in a scowl.  
"Well, she sure as fuck thinks so! And let me ask you, who the hell would do that? That woman makes me wanna piss my pants when she's angry and she is PISSED!" Faith shuddered at some personal memory she apparently wasn't going to share.  
Buffy chewed on her lip and straightened slightly.  
"What does she know Faith? Is she ok?"  
"She's a bit banged up, a bit light in the magics department but she says she's ok. Basically B, she was at some coven meetin and they were all off floating around in their heads and out of nowhere, she was hit. Magic hit, like a magical exploding armour piercing bullet she said. Whoever did it apparently knew exactly what they were doing. If Mel hadn't been prepared, it would have topped her off and all the others there would have thought natural causes or some shit."  
Buffy felt the rage bubble away and breathed it back. She gripped Spike's leg, vaguely feeling his hand cover hers and squeeze in return.  
Faith saw and nodded.  
"Yeeaah. She's hiding with the help of her coven. As far as anyone outside her group and now us, is concerned, that hit was a success and we are now down one powerful ass ally. Whoever did it seriously underestimated their target and let me tell you, Melis is pissed AND so is her coven."

Faith stood and grabbed her knapsack and pulled out four bags on strings.  
"They made us these. They're hex bags. They will distort anyone trying to spy on us with mojo – which Melis is now positive is happening and will protect from most low level attacks. Melis said that if she made them any stronger, it would scream that we have serious help and not the local white witch at the school bake sale. She doesn't wanna tip them off she's still kicking. But she's weak for now, needs a couple more weeks to get back to full strength."  
They all put them on straight away and tucked them away under shirts and jackets to hide them as much as possible from eyesight as well.  
"She also said that when the time comes, she can boost them remotely but it only lasts a couple of hours so we gotta be sure or we will blow our wads too early. And this gal here hates a premmer." She finished with a dirty wink and chuckle.  
Buffy played with the hex bag and glanced around the warehouse. It had been home for a while and now it felt as though the comfort and security had been ripped away.  
"These working now Faith?" Faith nodded in response. "Good, so they won't know this conversation then."

Buffy looked at the small group.  
"I've had just about enough of this. I need something to hit. I've been sitting in this dusty warehouse waiting for everyone to come to me and you know something? That's not me." She could feel the ever-present rage tugging at her control, burning at her restraints. Reminding her that no matter how long she managed to forget it, it was always there, waiting to explode from the banks of her control and spill over. She looked at the vampires.  
"You guys have been lazing around a fair bit. Well, guess what? Holiday's over boys, wanna kick some ass?"  
Spike grinned and threw his hand behind his head and leant backwards.  
"Oh I dunno about Gramps over there, but I am going stir-crazy here woman! Let's go!" Buffy grinned back and looked at Angel. The dark-haired vampire shook his head and smiled at his eager childe.  
"Boy, one of these days with an attitude like that, you're going to get dusted and you WON'T be coming back." But he stood to his feet and held his hand out to Buffy and pulled her to her feet. "But you're right. I always did enjoy a good fight and it has been a while." All four grinned at each other.

This is what she was meant to be doing, Buffy thought. She ducked a punch and swung a leg out, catching Angel's knee. He went down, but not before grasping her foot and bringing her down as well. As she rolled away, she saw Spike take a hit to the face from Faith and stagger back, only to spit out a mouthful of blood with a gleeful look.  
"Hey! Mind his face Faith, I like that face" Buffy called to the other slayer as she drove her elbow towards Angel's chest.  
"It really is a pretty face." Faith tossed a sultry wink at Spike as she answered Buffy. "Maybe I'll kiss it better when we're done here."  
Buffy swung a hand out and Spike grasped it and in a blink of an eye they had spun and traded places. Buffy now facing off Faith and Angel facing Spike.  
"Maybe not, huh?" Faith laughed and traded blows with Buffy as Spike tackled Angel around the waist.

Hours later, they were sitting back on their couches, ice on sore spots, blood in mugs and pizza on a new wooden crate coffee table. Smiles were now on faces that had previously been tight with worry. Bodies sat languidly as food was consumed and talk was idly traded back and forth.

The training they had started earlier had quickly turned from practicing to sparring to full out traded fighting. Then when beating up each other for practice got boring, they headed out for the first night out since the vamp's return. It had taken some Intel from Cleveland HQ but they had found a nest of Ghoeeda demons – nasty buggers with poisoned spines in their noses that were due for a mating session within the fortnight. They only mated when the males, once in their rutting heat, had gone out and gathered enough bone marrow to fill their nasal cavities. Once filled, they used their spines to snort the marrow over their females. If the females were suitable impressed with the amount and quality of the bone marrow and the snort, they permitted the males to mate with them in a mating pile.  
Buffy had sworn long and loud when she heard. She may not have nice quality high street boots anymore, but goddammit, she loved her worn combats and snot monsters were not nice to clothes and shoes ever. EVER! She quietened down to mere grumbling when Spike reminded her that he didn't even HAVE his beloved boots or coat anymore and was making do with Kmart boots. Kmart! She couldn't have gotten in a decent pair of docs while she was waiting for them to not be insane?  
But it was a good fight and halfway through, Spike had yelled out how many he had managed to kill which meant the Buffy of course had to beat. Which lead to Faith and Angel also joining in and by the end of the battle, there were smiles and grins and blood and snot everywhere.

It served its purpose though. It showed that Buffy and Spike were still that incredible fighting pair. They moved around each other as though in a perfectly choreographed dance. As though each knew exactly where the other was at all times. As though each knew what the other needed at any one second. Several times Faith and Angel had paused to watch them flow around each other, destruction in dance form. It was mesmerising!

But it also showed that Spike and Angel still had a fair way to go healing, both of them tiring by the end and Spike had a bad case of the shakes by the time they got back to the warehouse.

Now they were slumped on the couch, Buffy draped along Spike like a boneless doll. He sat with his back to the arm of the couch and feet resting on the other armrest. His left arm was wrapped tightly around Buffy who was set between his legs, her back on his chest and her head on his shoulder and her legs alongside his. His right hand held his mug of blood and hers held a diet coke and a slice of pizza.  
Bliss was what both of them were thinking.

Food was gone and Slayers were dozing by the time the sun started to rise. The patrolling Free Rangers had switched shifts and their pod was locked down for the next 8 hours, which made Buffy's bones ache in memory of soft bed and clean sheets. But with 3 bodies and 1 bed... but she was the smaller one and fit the couches better so it was only fair that she took them instead of the boys.  
But neither Angel or Spike seemed to be making moves to Buffy's pod, both seemly happy to slump silently on the couches with the two Slayers.

Movement caught Buffy's attention as Angel leaned over and snagged one of the blankets and dragged it over the now fast asleep Faith, her head on his lap and her hands tucked between her legs like a 9yr old on their mother's lap.  
Buffy watched as the brooding vampire gently stroked Faith's hair, his face tender as he gazed down.

A glance up at Spike showed he was asleep as well, exhausted so Buffy carefully shifted over until she could look straight at her first love without straining her neck.  
By the time she was still again, she had caught his attention and their eyes met. Silence filled the spaces but it was a soft, gentle quiet that didn't make either of them feel the need to break straight away.  
Buffy finally flicked her eyes to Faith and back up to Angel, the unspoken question clear.

Angel looked down at the brown-haired sleeper resting in his lap and almost appeared surprised that he had been stroking her hair. His hand poised mid stroke for a moment, before with a shrug, he continued the soothing action.  
He spent a long while just watching his hand as it smoothed the dark locks of hair before he looked back up to Buffy.  
"Once, maybe?... now though? No. We don't have that kind of love." He paused as though checking what Buffy would say but at her silence, continued. "It's hard to explain, to put it into words. But we are the same in a way, redemption and all that, and that's what makes up our connection. Not many understand our world I guess you would say."  
Buffy knew what he meant. This life, regardless of how you came to be here, is not one that anyone outside will ever understand. Oh, they may try, they may even think they know, but...  
She smiled as Angel met her eyes once more. A smile that conveyed her understanding and he nodded his own understanding back.

It wasn't surprising when Buffy was the recipient of her own eye flick question from Angel.

She sighed and watched as her own fingers gently caressed the t-shirt on which her cheek rested, the chest beneath it slowly rising and falling with Spike's unneeded but rhythmic breathing as he slept.  
She brought her eyes back to Angel and studied his countenance, looking for any hint to how he felt about her and Spike. Even if he and Spike were closer now than they had ever been, that didn't mean a lot to Buffy, who only had the past history of hatred and fighting to go on. But it was as stoic as ever.

She smiled gently, letting the love she felt shine through and she knew the second Angel saw it. He flinched, as though struck and turned his face away momentarily. With an exhale and a rueful smile and head shake, he turned back and met her eyes again.  
"Angel, I will always love you. You know that. But Spike... Spike..." The words seemed so inadequate, nothing felt big enough to express how much she loved him. She stopped trying and breathed for a moment.  
"I did so much wrong Angel. So much. And I hurt him very badly. I think at one point, I broke him." She barked out a harsh scoffing cough of a laugh. "No, I know I did. I can never fix that, or make it better, or do anything that changes just how much I fucked up. And it took truly losing him, the one person in the entire universe who never asked anything of me but just to let them love me, to realise that I never deserved him in the first place." She felt the tears gather and refused to allow them a place. "When I look back, I am so ashamed that I can feel my very soul cringing and crawling away." She broke the faraway stare she had going and focused on Angel's stormy face.  
"Buffy, if you're with William because of some sense of guilt, you'll kill him..." Angel started, whispering angrily, but Buffy waved her fingers in a brushing motion and cut off his tirade mid breath.  
"Angel. I'm not. I was just..back storying, I suppose. Please, understand that when I say I love Spike, it's not the Romeo and Juliet love we had when I was a child, it's not the tainted bad boy/good girl fantasy. It's the one where I want to stand by his side when we go patrolling because he makes me better. A better person, a better sister, a better fighter. Just better. And together? He makes us better together. I love Spike because if I know he will always, Always, have my back no matter what. I win the lotto or I end the world, I know he will always be by my side." She flattened her hand on his chest, right over his heart. "I love that we can just sit together and not have to talk, but when I do, he listens like I'm talking about the most important things possible." She paused and considered what she was trying to put into words. "When people look at Spike, they see this brash, mouthy vampire, impulsive and immature and automatically discount him. And he definitely plays on that! I've seen him do it. I have also seen him be wickedly clever, stunningly cunning and even cruel and devious. And what I love, what draws me to him, is not only all that, but also how smart he is, strong, versatile - he never lets anything hold him back. He's impulsive? Yes and he's adaptable. He grabs hold of life, of the situation and holds on and makes it submit to him. He is the most alive person I know!" Angel blinked at the passion he heard in the Slayer's voice and witnessed on her face. "I think about him gone again Angel and it's like someone has just plunged a stake into my heart. Just the thought makes me breathless and everything hurts again." Angel pressed his lips together at the 'again'. "And the worst bit is, I have no right whatsoever to ask anything of him. Not a dime, not a second of his life, yet here he is,' she lovingly stroked his chest as she gazed up at the sleeping vampire. 'letting me try. And that, that makes me feel as though I could fly through the sun." Buffy finished, moving to stare at the now somber vampire opposite her, her eyes bright with tears and feeling.

Angel studied the blonde Slayer closer than he ever had. He could see the years and life had not been kind to the Californian Girl, the tiredness was now etched seemingly permanently on her face. Her once trim, lithe body was now a study in thin, even gaunt female shape. But through it all, he could see the love she held for his Childe. It glowed from her like someone had lit a floodlight inside her.

He only hoped it would be enough for them both.

The sun had risen and the Free Range Slayers were off doing whatever they did, and all four Champions slept. They didn't see the almost invisible fog like swirl appear as a wisp in the corner and grow slowly. None of the inhabitants witnessed the rift as it opened and a face look through, searching past the swirling silver fog, trying to search out its prey. No one of the heroes witnessed the fury or heard the scream as the rift snapped shut.  
But the others in the room did. They ducked as a heavy tome flew past, pages fluttering to the floor as screams of rage echoed around the large office.  
"SHIELDED? HOW? I KILLED THAT EMO'ED EXCUSE OF A WITCH BITCH!" More books were destroyed as rage was vented.  
Soon there was only harsh breathing to be heard, until a disgusted voice broke the stillness.  
"Are you Quite done with your disgusting little tantrum now? Those books were irreplaceable." The voice tsked snottily. "It doesn't mean anything. Buffy was always one for out of the box thinking. It merely stands as a reminder that we need not underestimate her when we convince her to rectify her actions. And I for one, am over this self-exploratory period of hers."  
Eyes met and studied each other until the rage fled and they nodded.  
"I think you mean Buffy always was a vamp whore and let's face it, she was never too smart when it comes to this stuff. I'm gonna go with Angel and his contacts here. I TOLD you…"  
"Yes all RIGHT! This is NOT the time for 'I Told You So's'! While this was all very amusing, it's getting beyond the pale now. We MUST end this before something irrevocable happens!"  
"You are both right. Time to end this little "Find Myself" excursion of hers before serious damage is done."


	21. Chapter 21

The following 2 nights were spent training and building back up the damaged vampires. Buffy had offered both vampires her powerful blood as it was guaranteed to heal them faster than anything else, but to her confusion, both declined, with no real explanation. After her third confused offer, Spike had quietly stormed off and stayed on the other side of the warehouse for the rest of the afternoon, only coming back when dinner had been dished up. Hurt and confused, Buffy tentatively inched over on the couch to give some room IF Spike chose to sit beside her, fully believing that he would grab his food and sit with one of the free ranger slayers, or Faith and Angel. Her head was hanging as she mouthed a bit of dinner, her appetite well and truly gone.

So it was nearly a shock when she felt the familiar body slump next to hers on the couch. From behind her wall of hair, she saw black docs – yes, they had finally gotten the Whinging One his docs - tap her foot and her head shot up to see Spike, his head on that tilt that tweaked her heart every time, studying her, his own plate of food in his lap. The sob was barely caught by her lips as she pressed them tightly together, but he heard, his eyebrows meeting together.

"Oh luv." He grabbed both plates and dropped them onto the coffee table and swept her into his arms, her face immediately going to its place in the crook of Spike's neck and Buffy allowed one solitary quiet sob to escape to be hidden in Spike's still long hair. His arms wrapped around her and his hands rubbed her back as she hugged his to her tightly.

She whispered softly, knowing that he would hear everything this closely.

"I don't know what I did wrong Spike. I'm sorry. Please tell me what I did wrong." At her words, he crushed her to him.

"I'm sorry pet, it's not you, not you, I promise."

"But you... angry... stayed away" Buffy breathed out the words and could feel the tears burning and buried her head further into Spike's shoulder.

Spike sighed. "Luv, I know you are just wantin to help, with the blood 'n all but honestly, we are fine, okay? Promise."

Buffy didn't say a word and after a minute, Spike huffed into her hair as he shook his head.

"Buffy, it's a vamp thing okay? I promise, when I can, I'll explain it better. But for now – trust me?"

Buffy's head shot up and she glanced from eye to eye as she tried to gauge the intent behind the question.

"Of course Spike."

With a final pat and a hug, he slid her back down on to the couch beside him, retrieved their dinner and nudged her until she started eating.

"Pet, you should stop worrying about MY intake and worry about your own. Thin as a rake you are, reckon you would blow away in a strong breeze." He winked as he jested, but Faith and Angel watching, saw the real fear behind his words and shared a look between themselves.

After that, everything went smoothly, kinda. The Vampires had booted Buffy off the couches and back into her pod, where she secretly cheered when she lay on the bed that first night back. Training was going well and improvements were being seen all around.

Demon activity had also picked up fast over the past few days, enough that the foursome knew that something was happening. Minor cuts and scrapes were common now on all of them after the now nightly and occasionally daily battles that were coming AT the heroes, instead of them finding or stumbling across them. Almost like they were being sent.

They also all now reported that they felt twitchy at times, little niggling annoyances that seemed to crop up out of nowhere. Spike would suddenly snarl at Angel, or Angel would growl at someone getting too close to Buffy. Whereas Buffy felt bouts of sadness that would strike and then drift away after a few moments. Faith reported that she felt the occasional tickle of fear at the back of her mind at odd times, like sitting at home in her apartment or at the Cleveland HQ but had shaken it off. They all agreed that it was not a natural occurrence and made sure to let the others know as the feelings seemed to fade when the group was close together.

Faith had also called Cleveland HQ and informed them so that now everyone was now on alert.

Robin came over to check on the group and remind them that this could be a tactic to wear them down, so to be careful. All four practically rolled their eyes at the dark-skinned leader – numerous Apocalypses dealt with here ya know – but they were conscious to make sure they did watch out for the others.

Buffy had retired to her pod, showered and was curled up in her lonely bed. For two nights now, since gaining possession of her pod again, she tossed and turned, cold and very lonely in the bed when her Spike lay a few feet away. They had agreed to take it slow and Buffy was regretting that with every atom of her being. When she had slept on the couches, it hadn't seemed so... real. But tucked up in bed made life hit home in a way she hadn't expected. Spike was back, he was only a few feet away and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in the strength of his arms and soak in the love and trust as she had that last night before the world went to hell. But nooo, her stupid agreement to the stupid vampire's suggestion meant they slept apart. Stupid Vampire.

So for Buffy, sleep was patchy and completely NOT of the restful kind.

When she DID finally drift off, she was pissed to find that she was suddenly in a desert, sand hot under her bare feet and sun stinging her shoulders around her spaghetti strap pjs.

Looking around at the sand drifts and scrubby desert plants Buffy cursed long and loud.

"Goddamn it! Really? REALLY? You couldn't have popped in a Slayer dream LAST week when I was sleeping okay? No, you just HAD to do it on a night when I needed the freaking SLEEP!" She stomped her foot on the sand and felt the anger boil. That surprised her. It made her realise that for the first time in days, she hadn't had that rage angrily bubbling away under everyday life, threatening to burst out at any second.

Oh, it was there NOW, but she realised with a start that it had been slowly quieting down during the time she had been spending with Faith and the Aurelian Vamps.

Movement caught her eye and she spun to see the First Slayer walking proudly towards her. Not on all fours, not crouching, but striding proudly, shoulders back head up. Feeling no threat, Buffy waited.

* _Ssslayer_ * The First welcomed.

Buffy nodded her greeting back, but kept her silence.

The First Slayer stopped a few feet away and studied Buffy, her painted dreads hanging still in the hot desert air. Finally she nodded back and stepped closer.

* _You come fighting, good. Fight is soon and you need strength_ *

Buffy huffed.

"I've got strength." She replied, crossing her arms.

But Sineya laughed mockingly, the sound strangely echoing around them.

* _Stupid child! Slayer strength? Nothing! It is merely a weapon to fight the unclean ones. No. I talk True Strength! The strength to fight when you HAVE no strength_ *

Buffy threw her arms up in disgust!

"What the FUCK is that even supposed to MEAN?"

She instinctively ducked when the dark blur came at her face and spun away from Sineya, her own fists coming up. But the First Slayer was no longer there.

Instead, it was the Argbon demon, or one of them, standing in front of her. She took a quick step back. She wasn't going to try and see if acid from a tridimensional being would burn in a Slayer dream.

*Truth. Truth will be your strength and your saviour*

'Christ' Buffy thought, 'even in a freaking dream they can really dig in your hair' as she scrubbed at her scalp.

"Okay, I get it- Truth – whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." She looked the Argbon demon straight in the craggy bits she assumed were eyes. "Look, I get that the cryptic shit is supposed to be cool, but can I please, for once, get it in plain old American?"

A chuckle rocked the tentacle monster and Buffy swore she saw a smile before the demon was gone and Ollordna stood before her. Buffy nearly broke and hugged the shaggy demon, but remembered at the last second – Slayer Dream = not really there. Tears and anger warred for a moment. But Buffy stood firm and Ollordna nodded at her choice.

* **We may not be the actual creatures you know, but we know what it is you need** *

Buffy looked on, more confused than ever.

Ollordna patted her shoulder and smiled her wolfy smile.

* **We call you Friend** *

Before waving a paw into the distance.

Glancing in the direction Ollordna waved, Buffy saw a figure slowly walking towards her. Only it wasn't really slowly, for in a few steps, they were right in front of her.

"Mom?"

This time there was no hesitation as Buffy threw herself into the arms of what looked like her mother.

Warm arms surrounded her and the scent of her mother's favourite perfume filled Buffy's senses as a hand stroked her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. Just like her mother used to do. That was too much for the tired young woman. Buffy jerked backwards, stumbling a bit as she scrambled to step away from the Not-Mom.

"Buffy?" Joyce looked concerned.

"You're NOT my mother!" Buffy spat in horror. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Joyce smiled down kindly at her daughter.

"Buffy, it really is me. Honest. They let me come so that we could talk. But, of course, we don't have a lot of time." Joyce rolled her eyes with a smile and then pride filled her expression. "Oh Buffy, I am SO proud of you!"

Buffy blinked. Huh?

"Wah..? Proud? Of WHAT?" Buffy screeched. "The fucking disaster that is my life?"

"Buffy Anne Summers, stop that this instant!" Joyce snapped, glaring at Buffy, her arms crossed across her chest and a frown on her face. "I didn't raise a defeatist!" Her smile quickly replaced the frown and Joyce reached her arms out once more to her daughter. "You are the bravest, strongest woman I have ever had the honour to meet and I RAISED you! Me!" Joyce laughed softly but sobered quickly.

"Buffy, I know that you are tired honey, but I also know that you are strong. There's a fight coming hon, you know this. But this one is going to hurt because it's not like any other fight you have faced. It's going to be more than fists and swords. Do you understand?" Buffy shook her head wildly.

"No Mom! I don't understand! How am I supposed to win a fight without actually Fighting?"

Joyce cupped Buffy's face with both her hands.

"What has all this tonight shown you? Your strength, hon, is MORE than your fists or your stake. Look around you and SEE the strength that surrounds you and that is IN you. Trust in yourself. You always know what is right, even when everyone is trying to convince you that you're not. Stay true to that."

Joyce glanced over her shoulder and nodded to something Buffy couldn't see or hear. She turned back and pulled Buffy into a tight hug.

"I have to go. Oh my darling! I love you and Dawnie SO much! Always know that and so proud of you both, okay?" Joyce whispered in Buffy's ear. "Buffy, you even got Spike back! I always liked that boy!"

With that, Joyce let go and stepped back, already starting to fade.

"Mommy! Wait!"

"Sorry Buffy, I can't, but remember honey, try to remember!"

"MOM!"

A deafening crash and Buffy jack-knifed upright in bed, her face drenched with tears and her chest aching with sobs. Suddenly she found herself encased in the steel strong arms of Spike as she watched Angel scan the small room from his position at the foot of her bed. Behind him, several Free Rangers looked worriedly into the pod from the crowded doorway.

"BUFFY! What's wrong!" Spike's hands skimmed over every inch of Buffy's body looking for injuries. She met his panicked eyes and felt her chest aching from holding in the sobs. At her broken look, he swept her close and tucked her tight under his chin and she couldn't fight the tears anymore and sobbed into his chest. She felt hands on her back and the bed sink and the bulk of Angel tucked up behind her. What should have weirded her out, simply felt right and safe.

Over her head, two sets of worried eyes met and traded conversation silently, leaving the sobbing Slayer unaware, trapped as she was in her own sadness.

The crying jag was over soon enough and Buffy found herself laying on the bed, sandwiched between Spike and Angel as they stroked and patted her arms, back and hair.

Buffy chuckled wetly when she realised the position she was in.

"Faith would have a freaking field day if she saw us now." Spike leered down at Buffy and Angel followed with his own chuckle.

"Oh I am so telling her!" The dark vampire joked.

After a few moments, Buffy shifted from being curled up in Spike's embrace onto her back.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to go all sooky lala on you."

Spike's hand had moved from her back to her hair and was playing with the ends.

"Wanna tell us what's goin on Slayer?" He queried

As succinctly as possible, Buffy relayed the contents of the dream and a weighty silence settled on them all.

"Well, if Joyce was thinking it important enough to come on over, my guess is it's coming and soon."

Buffy snorted, but looked at the bleached vamp sadly.

"Do you really think it was Mom?" She asked with a quiver in her voice and Spike gathered her as close as he could, lips pressing gently to her forehead before he tucked her head under his chin.

"I reckon it sounds like it pet. Your Mum wasn't one for letting things get in her way. And sounds like she wanted to see her girl."

Angel frowned and growled, leaving the bed to pace the tiny confines of the pod, he mulled over what Buffy has shared.

"So in this dream, you had three 'helpful' demons come and tell you apparently important hints. Then your mom comes and tells you to look around and remember. Strength, Truth and …Friend?" Buffy nodded absently as she mulled it over from her spot in Spike's arms.

They all thought on it for a while, brainstorming ideas, but nothing seemed to gel all that well.

"Well, it's all bullshit. So freaking sick of this coded shit to be honest." Buffy shook off Spike's caressing hands and jumped up from the bed. "That's enough for now, I'm all hyped up, so I'm going to head out and do a quick patrol. Wanna come?" She asked both vamps, but her gaze was on the small wiry vampire.

With a glance to Angel, Spike nodded and followed the twitchy Slayer out into the night. Angel watched and shook his head ruefully. As if there had been any chance of a different answer to that question.


	22. Chapter 22

It was Angel that got the first real attack. The Free Rangers were quietly going about their patrols, Faith hadn't come over so Angel was on the dodgy communal laptop doing his own research into what Buffy's slayer dream could have meant. Coming up blank, he was taking a break to grab a mug of blood when it felt as though his skin was being covered with crawling bugs. A shiver and a convulsive swipe showed that there was nothing there, but the feeling remained. Angel suddenly swept the warehouse, peering into the darkest corners of the vast space but found nothing. Yet the creepy crawly sensation remained. In fact it got more intense until Angel was scratching and twitching at the phantom feeling. A few side-eyes from the Free Rangers showed that his behaviour was becoming unnerving not just to him so he called Buffy and Spike back from their patrol with a quick text.

The 20mins it took for the two to return was enough time for Angel to start to get seriously freaked. Now along with the crawling there was a burning impression as well, as though he was standing way too close to a roaring fire. He had stripped off his shirt and was scratching madly at his skin when Buffy and Spike rounded the side of the Pods.

"Umm Angel?" Was Buffy's confused question.

"Argh! Feels like fire bugs!" Angel snarled, now scrubbing at his skin, drawing blood as his claws morphed from fingernails. Buffy and Spike were at his side in seconds and running their hands over exposed skin but could feel nothing other than skin.

"Angel, I can't feel anything! Are you sure?"

Yellow eyes glaring at her was her answer and she threw her hands up apologetically. "Sorry sorry!"

Spike was one the one to realise.

"Liam, where's your hex bag?"

By now, Angel had crouched down, talons literally digging into the concrete floor as he fought the urge to claw at his skin and could only snarl and shake his head as he shuddered. The feeling of bugs under his skin was now feeling like worms in his chest! He clawed one handed at his chest, the feeling sweeping coherent thought away as he struggled to stop from clawing his own heart out!

Buffy looked down at the bare chest, trying to see what had Angel so upset when she saw it too. No hex bag! Without a second thought, she yanked her own from around her neck and threw it over the shuddering vampire, Spike merely a heartbeat behind her with his own. The second both cords touched the back of his neck, Angel slumped facedown to the floor in relief, great gasps of air causing flurries in the dust around him. Spike pulled his Sire's fingers free of the gouges in the cement floor and both Slayer and Childe couched by the shaking vampire.

It was a few minutes before Angel could rely what had happened and they all shared a long look. It was getting serious now.

Showered, dressed, new hex bags on as his was definitely missing and sitting on the couch with a mug of blood in his hand, Angel relayed to Faith via cellphone what had happened. It didn't take long before Faith joined them as well.

A day of recovery and half a dozen bags of O- and Angel was all healed from the gouges he had inflicted. But it didn't stop the attacks.

Next night, Buffy and Spike had taken the south area to patrol - a popular place for illegal raves. But the group that ambushed the couple weren't drunk or stoned 20-somethings.

7-foot-tall, armour plated and armour wearing and wielding swords and wooden pikes, they were trained, disciplined and very much a threat. Especially for a being who had a weakness of wooden sticks and holy water swords. They found that out when Buffy had roundhouse kicked a demon away and Spike had gone to snatch up the dropped sword, only to have it smoke and hiss in his grip.

"Fuck! Slayer, the swords are covered in holy water!" Spike snarled as he threw the sword, embedding it in the head of an unlucky demon who was about to swing for Buffy's back.

Buffy grabbed a clawed hand that was aiming for her face, spun and wrenched the limb from its socket, blood spraying across the battle site. Completing the spin, she used the armour-plated arm to slam into the face of the demon, causing it to collapse to its side, where she grabbed its helmeted head and snapped its neck in one smooth movement.

She cursed and with a smooth backwards handstand somersault, was by her vampire's side in a moment.

"Dammit! Then this little party is thrown just for you!" She swept her leg out as Spike leapt over it to grab a dropped pike and sink it into the eye socket of the demon Buffy had knocked over with her sweep.

Spike laughed, throwing his head back briefly.

"Aww, I feel all special! For Me? They shouldn't have!" He grinned madly and Buffy felt the responding grin spread across her own face.

With a shake of her head, she mocked cuffed the back of the curly head.

"Well, a good boyfriend shares his gifts, you know that's only right?" She laughed as she threw herself into a forward roll, snatching up a sword as she went and gutting a demon as she sprung back to her feet, hastily trying to avoid the spilling intestines as they poured over the concrete. "Aw gross! I forget how much insides these things have until they are no longer inside." Her nose crinkled as she turned back around to block the swing aimed at her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Spike was standing motionless, just gaping at her.

"SPIKE! WAKE UP!" She roared, blocking another strike while using her head to motion to the two demons currently aiming dust-making weaponry at his chest. Quickly, he blocked the closest hit, the pike snapping as it connected with his forearm, but the second strike behind him was beyond even his skills and Buffy screamed as the wooden pike's tip disappeared into Spike's back.

Without thinking, she spun her sword in an arc, taking out two demons around her and as the sword reached the starting point of the swing, she let go and it sailed away, to end up embedded in the neck of the demon that had landed the heartrending strike. It was also the last demon standing and as it hit the ground, Buffy was already by Spike's side as he decapitated a groaning demon kneeling before him with his bare hands.

Her breath was gasping in her throat as she lifted shaking hands to the quivering shaft as it stuck out of Spike's back. Another 2 inches and …. Buffy literally felt her heart skip a beat at the thought.

"...it out luv. Luv? Buffy!" Spike's voice snapped her back to reality and she blinked in shock at his pale face.

"Huh?" She whispered, only paying half attention as her attention seemed locked to the pike.

"Pull the bloody thing out Slayer!" Spike snarled furiously and Buffy shook herself and without even a breath, yanked the offending weapon out and away.

Spike threw his head back and roared, eyes gold and fangs flashing in the night. He staggered and would have dropped to his knees but for Buffy catching him.

"SORRY! Sorry Spike! Oh my GOD are you okay?" She fretfully pulled at his jacket trying to see the extent of the damage.

He shrugged her off and threw himself at the alley wall. Head hanging low with his hands holding him up against the wall, he gasped unneeded breaths as he struggled to gain control over the pain. Buffy standing behind him, her hands fluttering nervously as she fought the impulse to help him.

It was a few minutes before Spike growled out around his fangs.

"Jesus pet, next time, warn a bloke before you drop a bomb, yeah?"

Buffy screwed her face up in confusion. What bomb? She thought back over the last few moments of the fight.

Oh

She fidgeted for a moment as she thought.

"Too young? You prefer 'partner' or 'lover'? I think lover is icky and partner always seems too businessy...oh, ohh or ...too ...soon?" She ended on a whisper, unsure and worried now. Spike sighed and straightened up. Looking at her over his shoulder, he smiled and she felt relief flood her body at the sight.

Taking her in his arms and tucking her head in that spot she loved so much, he chuckled.

"Never too soon pet, never. Just didn't expect it, is all." he placed a kiss on the top of her head and chuckled into her hair. "Trust you to use that right in the middle of a good biff-up".

Buffy smiled and returned the kiss, placing it on the side of his neck and basking in the shiver it caused. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few more moments before reluctantly peeling themselves away.

"How about we head on back to the warehouse and you can tell me more about how I'm your 'boyfriend'. Maybe I just need exposure to it more.' He grinned at her and curled his tongue behind his teeth. Buffy gasped at the return shiver that shot through her.

"It's not that word you want more exposure to." She mock grumbled and Spike laughed, tucking her under his arm as he led her out of the alley.

"True luv, very very true!"

They didn't get their private time together that night, as Angel and Faith had their own news to share, of the very similar variety. It seemed whoever was after them, was still aiming for the vampires more than the Slayers and they had upped the ante to proper warriors now. Spike's stab wound was not the only injury. Faith had received a gash to the forehead and Angel had gotten a sword pressed against his face, leaving a very nasty burn across one entire cheek.

They hadn't even healed up from those injuries, when the next attack came. This time the warehouse was attacked again by human demon hunters. The Free Rangers and the Heroes had struggled to fight them off without killing any, but in the end, there had been 3 lives lost in the attack. None of them Free Rangers, for which Buffy was very grateful, but heartsore at the loss of human life.

Afterwards, while doctoring up an injured Hunter, he had told them that they had received warning that there was a vampire nest in this warehouse that had plans to increase its numbers for some massive apocalyptic rite. And that the two Alpha Vampires had to be killed immediately to stop it from happening that night.

Buffy had stormed away then and beaten the new punching bag until it was nothing more than dust and torn fabric. The injured Hunters that survived had been suddenly very aware of just how lucky they were to be even breathing. As they were being transported to medical care, the Free Rangers filled the Hunters in, nodding in agreement as the hunters raged their own fury at being used as pawns and because of that, losing 3 of their members. Whoever had set the hunters on the Heroes, had just gained some very deadly enemies.

The final straw was a spell attack only 12 hours later. And it was only by sheer luck that it failed. Buffy had bullied both the vampires into her pod so that she could see to their wounds. Spike had been laying on the bed and Angel had been in the shower when there was an almighty explosion that literally rocked the pod, sending it sliding 10 feet into the side of the warehouse. Screams from outside the pod told them that some of the Free Rangers had been hurt in the explosion.

Buffy and Spike were at the door before the pod had even stopped moving. But when Buffy threw open the door, sunlight flooded the small room, causing Spike to yelp and stumble back away from the brightness. Buffy flung herself through the doorway and slammed the door behind her and looked about in horror.

The roof of the warehouse was gone! Midday sun poured in through the opening, flooding the entirety of the warehouse, barely even casting shadows from the remaining twisted and torn metal that was all that remained of the roof. It was as though a giant hand had simply ripped away the roof like it had been made of tinfoil.

Buffy looked over at the sound of groaning and hurried to the side of an injured Free Ranger. A bit of rebar was sticking from her thigh and Buffy blanched at the sight. Beyond her another Free Ranger lay, this one silent as her leg seemed to stick out crookedly. She must have been patrolling the catwalk above. Moments later, Faith was by her side, having been outside when the attack hit.

Quickly and with the help of the unharmed Free Rangers, they had the two injured off to hospital within minutes. Head count done, Buffy was thankful to realise that no one else was seriously hurt and quickly established a patrol and hurried back to the vampires in the pod.

Angel and Spike were now trapped in the Pod until dusk, but thanking all that was good, neither had been hurt. If they had been out in the communal area, like they normally would have been if not for the attacks that injured them, they would have been dust within moments. Buffy was suddenly thankful for the previous battles. Without them, her vampires would have been exposed and probably be drifting in the sunbeams right now.

With the Vampires trapped in the small pod, the heroes took the chance to sit and figure out what was happening. They knew that the attacks were now serious and that the vampires were the definite targets.

Spike glanced up from his spot at the head of the head, his bare feet resting against Buffy's thighs as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Well, we know that they are after me and Peaches here, what I want to know is why?"

Buffy let the confusion at the question show.

"Excuse me? Isn't being vampires enough?" Buffy absent-mindedly rubbed Spike's foot as she glanced between Angel and Spike.

"I think Spike is saying that it's more than that, Buffy. This seems more personal somehow." Angel uncrossed his arms as he leant back against the little sink and gripped the bench behind him as he crossed his ankles.

"Maybe it's also about teaching B here a lesson. They are all wiggy with the control on Sunshine Gal. Always have been. They have serious issues about Buffy and her boys." Faith shuddered as she hopped up onto the bench next to Angel and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Spike shook his head thoughtfully.

"I dunno, this is more than killing some vamps, even us and way more than controlling a wayward girl. This reeks of desperation. So... Why so desperate? They have an entire army of Slayer chicks now. Why spend so much effort on Buffy?"

Buffy shoved Spikes foot away.

"Hey! I've have you know I very worth the effort of...trying to kill me." She drifted off uncertain where she was going. Spike chuckled and patted her thigh with his foot.

"Preaching to the choir here pet, but it's bugging me. Something about all this…" He frowned as he gazed into the distance, lost in his thoughts.

Discussions went straight through the day and well into the night. One of Melis' coven members had been contacted and had finally called back just as the moon was hitting its zenith – Melis agreed that the attack was meant for the vampires and was meant to destroy them. The power of it was strong, strong enough to break through any low-level protections spells they had. But she had surprised them with her next comment. The attack was also a good thing– they had called her in time and she and the coven had managed to trace the origins of the spell back to the general area of the caster.

Los Angeles.

It took only a few more hours and Melis' entire coven to finally pinpoint the location of the spell. A very weakened witch showed up at the warehouse with confirmation that the spell had originated inside the Watchers Council Slayer Compound and that the shielding on the compound was now stronger and more powerful than ever before. Much more than a building full of supernatural beings would ever require, even in the face of a dozen apocalypses.

That was all it took for Buffy to decide that it was time to return to LA. Spike had taken one look at her face and had simply nodded his agreement. They had delayed long enough. It was time to stop waiting. Time to fight back.

It would take them about a day and a half to drive straight through with Buffy and Faith doing the sunny hours with the boys in the protected back seats, but Robin suggested taking a break or two. They had no idea what they were coming up against and it was better to be rested and use an extra day. Besides, Faith wanted to stop in Chicago and meet up with a weapons dealer and grab some new items while she had the chance.

Packed up, they waited until the sun set just enough that they could get the SUV into the warehouse before heading off. The Free Rangers had agreed to stay as though nothing had changed and the coven had sent over a few more hex bags to make it seem as though Buffy and the Vampires were still in residence. It was a sober goodbye for the whole group. While none of the small group had made close friends with any of the Free Range Slayers, they were still comrades and sister warriors and a feeling of friendship had formed in the time spent there. Spike, as usual, had been the friendliest, being the social creature he had always been, so Buffy had to stand by as a few of the Free Rangers came and had quiet words with the vibrant vampire. Two even went so far as to hug the man, causing Buffy to growl slightly under her breath and Spike to grin back over his shoulder at her.

When they settled in the SUV, Angel driving the first leg of the journey, Buffy had cold shouldered her vampire for a while as she got herself settled in the back seat beside Spike. But he was patient and waited until she was fiddling with her bag to press himself up against her back and whispered in her ear.

"I love that you are jealous pet. Gets me all tingly like." And laughed out loud when she turned on him in a huff. Seeing him, free and open with his mirth, made Buffy reluctantly smile as well.

"Jerk"

But the mock whack to his stomach was halted when he grabbed the offending hand and pulled her to him in an embrace.

"Buffy, you are the only one I will ever want luv."

Lips met and hands caressed until Faith and Angel both yelled from the front seat of the vehicle as they finally set off as the sun disappeared and dark fell.

Finally they were in LA, just as the sun was rising and they went straight to the old Hyperon. Back in Cleveland, Robin and Faith had organised to get the Hyperon tidied up and secured so the group at least were able to find clean linens and food and were quickly settled down for the night. Wanting to stick close to together, the Aurelian Vampires followed their Slayer and chose rooms on either side of Buffy's with Faith opposite. But if a certain wiry vampire ended up sleeping wrapped around a certain blonde slayer, none said anything.

They all settled down quickly and quiet crept into the hotel as the sun bloomed over the rooftops of the City of Angels.

But it wasn't to be a restful time. Nightmares trapped and plagued all four heroes - past decisions warped into heartrending what-ifs, faces of those that had passed grimly staring and screaming accusations, errors and mistakes blown into glaring failures until, sweating and gasping, all four made their way down to the industrial kitchens one after the other.

"Seems as though they have continued their attacks." Buffy groaned into her crossed arms as she rested her tired head on the steel prep tables

Spike and Faith groaned along with her while Angel just brooded in his corner of the room, arms crossed and feet propped up on the bench. Spike's hands were shaking as he skulled 3 mugs of blood in a row. Concerned, Buffy stretched out and hand and gently grasped his elbow as he made yet another trip to the microwave. At her touch, Spike jolted as though electrocuted and leapt back like a scalded cat, landing a good 6 feet across the room, bumpies and fangs at the forefront and a snarl startling the small tired group. At the look of worry on both the girls faces, Spike realised that his vampire was showing and shook his head and smiled apologetically. But Buffy merely frowned harder and Spike sighed after a few moments of stalemate.

"It's nothing okay, like you lot, got a few ghosties making themselves known okay, it's fine." He waved his hand nonchalantly and still Buffy glared. Angel glanced at Faith, caught her eye and nodded suggestively towards the door and with a return nod, Faith simply got up and left. Neither Buffy or Spike noticed that their companions had left, so wrapped up in their silent standoff.

After a few moments, Buffy broke the silence first.

"Spike, it just feels like it's more than that?" Her voice was quiet yet the question firm. Spike scrubbed his hands over his face frustratedly.

"Leave it Buffy, I Mean it." Spike turned back to the microwave then realised that was what had given him away. Resisting the urge to smash the mug in the sink, he breathed deeply as he forced himself to calmly rinse it and place it gently on the sink to dry.

Buffy waited until he had finished before stepping over and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on the strong back she loved so much. Firmly ignoring the bone deep flinch she felt and the corresponding stab to her heart, she hugged her vampire and breathed in his intoxicating scent of smoke, whiskey and that spicy yet sweet smell that was all Spike. He leant forward, his hands gripping the edge of the sink as he stared unseeing at the wall in front, but he didn't shake her off.

'Even now, I can't refuse the chit anything' he thought somewhat sadly.

After the silence continued, Buffy swallowed her fears. She had to show him that she meant everything she had said. No longer would she be the scared silent girl that screwed things up because she was too afraid to put herself out there.

"I love your back you know. Strong, defined, it has carried so much weight on it and while it bends, it has never failed, never dropped whatever it carried. It's flexible and powerful. Yet hidden away under layers. So much like the man it belongs to." She placed a kiss on his back and felt the muscles beneath the shirt twitch. Spike bowed his head and fought back the tears that burned at his lids. Buffy hugged him again as she placed another kiss on his back and Spike bit his bottom lip until blood filled his mouth as he struggled to not flinch away from the woman he loved so much.

"Spike, when I say nothing will change how I feel about you, you know that I mean it. Don't you?" She ended it on a whisper, bravery only carrying her so far after her own night of relived horrors.

Hearing the shake in his girl's voice was enough to break the hold he had on his body and Spike felt his whole body shudder as the tears finally escaped and slid silently down one cheek. He crumpled like a puppet just had its strings cut and it was only Buffy's slayer reflexes and strength that prevented them both sprawling to the floor. Instead, Buffy lowered him slowly until he was crouching in a ball on the floor, face hidden in his hands. She sat next to him and slowly maneuvered him until he was laying in the protective circle of her legs, face rested on one thigh as he crossed his arms over his chest and curled further into the ball Buffy never thought she would see again from him. She bent over, holding the crushed vampire as close as she could, her heart aching from the pain she could see in her love's body.

"Spike" she whispered lovingly, her hand rubbing his back while she placed a kiss to his head. "Talk to me please."

She felt the shudder go through him and tightened her arms as it felt as though Spike was gathering strength to move away.

After a while of charged silence, Spike slumped.

"Buffy, how can you even look at me? Touch me?" Buffy looked down and smiled gently at the long curly hair that hid her love's face.

"Do you have a year? Two maybe? Might even take longer than that to say all the reasons." She joked softly, but Spike merely pressed his face deeper into her leg. After a moment, she could just hear his voice.

"My night..last night..you all had different..I just had one. One over and over" Buffy scrunched her nose up as she tried to figure out what he meant...oh.

Oh.

Her hand had paused it's stroking as the realisation had hit and Spike read it as her going to reject him, just as the dream Buffy had done so cruelly. He tensed, waiting for the blows that had seemed so real in the dream.

And the gentle stroke that came instead stunned him speechless and froze him in place.

Buffy looked down at the distraught man in her arms and she knew, without words even being said, what his nightmare must have been for him to be like this today. It *could* have been anything in the 140+years that Spike had been alive and undead, but with a certainty that Buffy didn't question, she knew that it was *that* experience. The one that both had lived from opposite sides.

She gently stroked the long hair back from his pale face and let her fingers gently comb out the tangles that had accumulated over the fretful night. The curls wrapped around her fingers and caressed her in return, as though they knew the feelings their owner had for the woman.

Buffy realised that they had done so much damage to each other over the years that this would probably be a lifetime of mending and shoring up in front of her. And still her heart sung at the thought of the chance to be together that long. But she had to help her vampire right now and gently pushed the feelings away.

"Spike, that time was a very dark place. For both of us. While what you did..tried to do was so wrong, it wasn't all your fault. It wasn't" she grasped his shoulder and shook it briefly to let him know she meant it. "Trust me when I say this - we are both to blame! I took what you gave me and I twisted it. I twisted it and I twisted you until all you could see was the darkness in both of us." Buffy paused, knowing that she wasn't getting through to the now shaking man in her lap. She tried another tactic.

"I don't blame you because I look back and I see what we were doing to each other. I blame myself more," and she nearly wept at the groan of despair the vampire couldn't hold back but forged on, "Oh hon, not like that! Not in the victim blaming way! I mean in the way that I basically taught you that was how it was." At that, she found herself struggling to hold the flailing vampire as he attempted to escape her hold. Having had enough, she grasped the vampire close with both sets of arms and legs and held him still.

"Spike enough and listen!" She snapped and waited until he stilled.

"If it had been anyone other than you, I would have kicked their asses and reported them to the police. But it was you and let's be honest Spike, the lead up to that night was what it was."

She loosened her grip just enough to grasp his chin and force him to look at her.

"I. Don't. Blame. You." She quietly and firmly stated, staring him straight in the eye.

Minutes passed in silence as each gazed deep until finally Spike looked away, shuddered and wept. This time Buffy knew it was a cleansing moment and held her vampire until the tears passed and the vampire stilled.

Nothing was said when they finally exited the kitchen and met up with the other two in Angel's old office. Buffy called Dawn and very quickly filled her in. The surprise and anger that the younger Summers had was cut short by Buffy's urgings to get to the Hyperion as soon as possible but subtly as possible the next day. Buffy didn't want Dawn to be a pawn in any attempts to grab a hostage, but she didn't want to give them a heads up either. So she agreed with Dawn that waiting one more day would be best, even if it made her incredibly stabby to wait.

Melis had messaged and assured the group that she and her coven could be there as soon as Buffy gave the signal, waiting until the Four Heroes had breached the shielding to portal to their sides to limit the foreknowledge. She had also spared some banked power to send over some hyped up hex bags, now that the spells were moving beyond seek and spy and into speared attacks. They would definitely need them until Melis and Her Coven could get there in person to strengthen all protections. The small group agreed that waiting and taking them by surprise would be best if they indeed found themselves going up against the Watchers Coven and by extension, Willow herself.

The very thought had Buffy pausing in her preparations.

Even a year ago, she would have denied any sort of attack against her by her friends. Her family. But now, the knowledge that this might be the very people who professed to love her and care for her caused nothing but cool rage. No shock, no denial, no tears. Just that ever present rage bubbling away inside her. The flashes of memory thanks to the Argbon, would remind her of all the 'love' she had been on the receiving end her entire life since moving to Sunnydale. Even a happy memory that should have brought a smile, now elicited a snarl as she also saw the put downs and conditioning hidden in the love.

One day, she hoped, many years from now, she would be able to look back with _Some_ form of nostalgia, but for now the rage was too close, the pain too fresh.


	23. Chapter 23

I was going to post a chapter a night but with the threat of losing our internet while they do repairs on our street, I figured I would just post the lot. Apologies to all. Hope its not too bad.

Heads Up - Sexy times in this chapter. Skip to chapter 24 if you prefer to skip my attempt at writing smut. You won't really miss much as I will put a safe catchup in the next chapter

* * *

A cool hand slid across her back and she leant back into the welcoming embrace of Spike, her eyes staring blindly out of the window of her room. His arms folded around her and he drew her tight against him, his face buried in her golden hair as he drew in a breath and scented her. She smiled and lay her arms along his and hugged him back, both of them taking a brief moment to soak in the comfort of each other.

Another scenting breath and Spike released her to turn her to face him, one hand cupped and caressing the side of her face, the other wrapping back around her waist to hold her close. She leant into the touch of his hand, feeling it with her heart as well as her skin.

"Are you ready for this, pet?" And Buffy knew he meant more than just the foreseeable battle. Again she wondered how this incredible creature had ever become hers. This man who had always seen so deeply into her when no one else had bothered to even scratch the surface. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his slim waist. She breathed in his scent herself, taking the comforting air of leather, smoke and spice deeply into herself.

"I feel as though everything has led to this day." She murmured, knowing his vampire hearing would hear. Buffy felt Spike nod against her and she smiled sadly this time, her eyes still closed. Of course he understood. He always did. Fighting evil was one thing, fighting family was a battle that wounded more than flesh. Fighting family led to scars that rarely healed well.

She knew though, no matter what happened, he would always have her back. No matter what went down tomorrow, she knew she had his full support in every way, both now and in the aftermath. It was a sensation she felt for the first time in her life and a tear slipped out at that thought.

Spike felt the dampness run along his thumb and nudged her face up to look at his. When her eyes finally opened and met his, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. His thumb stroked across her face, wiping away the tear and she smiled up at him, blue eyes meeting green. Shaking her head wordlessly, she brushed away the unasked question and returned the gentle kiss with one of her own.

In the time he had fully returned to her, they had shared all manner of kisses, from wild and passionate and gentle and loving. They had necked like horny teenagers after a patrol or two. They had traded quiet caresses laying in the pod in the hushed privacy. They had traded passionate meetings while mucking about on the couches, laughter and joy intermingling like newlyweds.

But other than that one time, they hadn't gone any further.

Tonight in an unspoken need, they slowly undressed each other, stroking and caressing as each item of clothing fell away. Lips met and tongues kissed as hands touched.

Spike tugged Buffy to him and then turned her back to the room. A few steps and Buffy felt the bed bump the backs of her knees. Pulling at her vampire, she sank onto the softness, the hard angles of the man pressing down on her a very pleasing counterpoint.

Spike nuzzled at her neck and she stretched her head to the side, inviting him to play on the stretch of golden skin. His blunt teeth nipped at her skin just under her jaw and she shivered, clutching him to her. Hands explored the cool smooth skin of his shoulders and arms, finding the dips and ridges that she had fought so hard to ignore last time.

Spike sucked hard, a bruise forming over her pulse, drowning in the sensation of blood pumping mere millimetres under the skin. His hands pulled Buffy close, wrapped around shoulder and waist. Buffy grabbed his long hair and pulled it back, raising his head until she could capture his lips with her own and she sucked in his bottom lip as she kissed him until she was breathless.

Her legs wrapped around slim hips and his erection pressed against the dip between hip and mound, causing her to shudder at the heady weight of it.

Memories swarmed her mind, always ready and waiting to flash across her inner eye thanks to the Argbon. Memories she never thought she would want to remember when making them, now ran past and she felt her core suddenly drench at the flashes of skin and recollections of past pleasures.

Spike felt the heat and shuddered hard, his hand skimming down her side and he lifted one hip to allow access to the wet interior of his lover.

Buffy threw her head back, pleasure spiking as Spike's fingers drifted across curls and dipped past heated flesh to touch her core. Cool on hot was a never forgotten pleasure and Buffy's body trembled as Spike's fingers delved deeper into her wet heat.

Lips continued to lap at her sensitive neck and Buffy groaned deeply, the twin sensations of neck and groin melding in the middle to form a hot ball of pleasure and Buffy felt her entire body throb in one giant pleasure pulse.

Her hands now stroked and clawed gently at Spike's back and hips as he worked two fingers gently in and out of her hot passage. His mouth having moved down from the feast that was her neck, now suckling roughly at her breasts, switching from one to the other as though he was trying to decide which one he loved the best. Love bites were spreading from one breast to the other and Buffy prayed he would never stop. Her groan filled the room when she felt him lift off her and she scrambled to pull him back to the warmth of her hold. But he chuckled deeply and shuffled down the bed until she could feel the huff of his laughter against her heated quim. The memory that shot across her mind nearly caused her to come in that very second. His tongue wasn't just clever with words, she remembered very very clearly.

The gasping scream that echoed around the room was testament to the cleverness of that tongue moments later.

Muscular forearms pinned down thrusting hips as Spike worked his tongue into her opening while his fingers flicked gently at her clit simultaneously. Buffy's hands pulled roughly at his now twisted locks and Spike chuckled, causing Buffy's entire body to clench tight at the vibrations that rocked her from head to toes. He continued to lap at her quiff, fucking her with the strong muscle every few strokes until he felt her body seize. Fingers pinched the tiny bud as he stabbed her with his tongue and he struggled to hold the suddenly thrashing woman on the bed. Her body arched up off the mattress and her thighs fair crushed his head as her body was wracked with waves of ecstasy. As he felt her body begin to shake, he flattened his tongue and laved gently from the base of her opening all the way up to her now throbbing bud and was rewarded as Buffy's body again tightened and thrust back off the bed. He kept going until suddenly, her body slumped back down onto the soft blankets, her breath wheezing from gasping lungs.

As her body slowly relaxed, so did the attentions he showed until he was merely kissing light pecks to the swollen flesh as her body gently shuddered and shook as it almost dissolved into the mattress beneath it. Finally she was completely still, even the random shudders now gone. He placed a final kiss and crawled up the now quiescent woman beneath him, placing a trail of wet kisses as he went until he was lying beside her, kissing her jaw and lips as she seemly dozed.

His now aching erection was pressed against Buffy's hip and her slowly quietening heart caused her body to rock ever so slightly against the sensitive flesh and he revelled in the feeling. He rested his head on one cocked arm while the other splayed gently on the tanned stomach of the stunning woman beside him.

He leaned back and simply took in the sight before him, soaking in the feeling of euphoria of knowing that this angel, this vision, was truly his. If his heart could beat, it would have broken through his chest. Tears gathered and he cursed the poet that was sprouting verses of exaltation and devotion in his mind and he bit his cheek to halt both the words and the tears. Stupid wanker, he thought.

But he was shocked back to himself when he felt a warm hand press to his cheek and he looked to see his Buffy smiling lovingly up at him, her lips red and kiss swollen, evidence of their passion. He couldn't stop himself and leant down to suckle at them, caressing them and sweeping them with his tongue. He grinned when he felt her shudder anew at the touch.

Buffy sighed as the bliss continued to sweep through her body. God he was a … well, God in bed! She chuckled at the thought and gazed up at her love. He smiled and pressed another, then another kiss to her tender lips.

It wasn't until she squirmed with rising lust again that she recognised the heavy weight against her hip and realised that he hadn't come before and she smiled at the remembrance it provoked. He had always been a generous lover even when, no - especially when she hadn't deserved it. Many times she had run when she had gotten off, leaving him full and probably aching.

But not tonight. And never again either.

She waited until he was suckling at her breasts, his tongue working one whilst his hand tweaked her other nipple, to swing her leg over his hip and flip them over.

Within a heartbeat, Spike was under her and she was straddling his thighs, his shaft pressing hard into her lower belly as she lowered herself to sip at his lips. She undulated her body, causing her belly to rub his erection and she smiled into his gasp as she sucked at his lower lip.

"My turn" she whispered, the first words either had said since they started. His full body shudder testament to the desire swelling in them both.

She grabbed his wrists and drew them up above his head and with a pat, wordlessly telling him to keep them there. A quick glance at his face and she knew he understood. She kissed along his jawline and smiled at the corresponding shiver that wracked his entire body. Trailing down his neck, she sucked marks with nipping lips and scraping teeth the whole way down, knowing they would be gone by morning, but unable to resist. At one point, she stopped and suckled hard, drawing borrowed blood to the surface to darken the pale skin. She couldn't stop herself and as she pulled away to view her handiwork, she bit with blunt teeth, hard enough to leave an imprint of tiny slayer teeth. Spike shuddered and growled roughly, his arms snapped down hard around her and Buffy knew that if she looked up, she would see gold eyes and white fangs and suddenly she couldn't think of anything else she wanted to see right then and there.

With a final harsh suck and another scrape of teeth, she pulled herself up and stared down at the man she loved more than anything else. Yellow eyes and a bumpy forehead stared back at her, uncertainty glimmering in the golden orbs. Buffy smiled gently and keeping eye contact, leaned down and placed a kiss on the teeth filled mouth. Spike's gasp of surprise brushed past her lips and she pressed another kiss. When he didn't move to return the caress, Buffy lowered herself down until her breasts pressed firmly against his chiselled chest and she swept her tongue repeatedly across his lips until she could force it wetly past them. Slowly he allowed her access until she could feel the press of his fangs against her tongue and she let it explore the sharp area.

She could feel the desire rising sharply in her own body and she wriggled against the hard body below her. All too soon, she felt she had to continue on, but promised herself that if they survived the next few days, she would spend an entire month simply exploring this side of her lover.

With a final wet sucking kiss, she squirmed until Spike relaxed his iron grip and she returned his hands to the spot above his head. He was now panting unneeded breaths and Buffy smirked at the knowledge that SHE did that, SHE had that power and she felt another rush of desire at the thought, her thighs now soaking with her slick.

Shuddering at the strength of her lust for this man, she took a quick moment to force herself back into some semblance of control. A nudging jolt from the man below had her glancing up at the questioningly raised eyebrow that she loved so much. Resisting was beyond her control now and she raised herself up to kiss at the scarred brow, causing her breasts to swing close to Spike's face. In a flash, he caught one plump mound in his mouth and Buffy moaned at the pleasure that wracked her body. It was several moments before she could bring herself back in control and she glared at the unrepentant vampire as she wriggled her breasts away from that tempting mouth. When she was far enough away, she returned to kissing and sucking her way back down his body. Neck and shoulders all received sucking kisses and as Spike shuddered underneath her, she knew she was on the right track. She spent a long time suckling and teasing his responsive nipples herself, taking utmost pleasure in the way they pebbled and rose to her touch. She arranged herself so that as she made her way down, she had trapped his throbbing shaft between her legs and had gripped with her thighs, rhythmically flexing and squeezing it between the strong thigh muscles as she nuzzled and suckled at his nipples. Spike's loud wordless moaning and thrashing told her that her torture was exquisite. A glance to his face and sight of his bitten lips and shuttered face told her that he was loving every single second of this. Embodied by the sight, Buffy shifted until his shaft was pressed from tip to base along her steaming hot core, her juices coating it in seconds.

With a choked roar, Spike broke.

Hard hands gripped her waist and she felt herself being spun until she was back under her vampire. Strong thighs shoved her legs apart and she felt her core being breached and she arched her back, desperate to feel her folds parted and her emptiness finally filled. But Spike froze and Buffy looked up in concern.

Blue eyes stared down, filled with love and worry and she smiled and wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. Question asked and answered in that moment and Buffy screamed as she was finally filled in one strong thrust.

He plunged deep into her channel until he was fully seated inside her, but he didn't take even a moment to luxuriate in the sensation. He was too far gone for that. Almost violently, he drew back and thrust in again and again, pounding into the hot wetness below him.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist trapping her to him, the other running up her back to hold her shoulder as he rammed himself into her over and over.

Buffy locked her legs around his waist, her hands clawing at his hips, urging him on, harder, faster, more. Sweat poured over her body as she strained to meet her lover, too far gone to do anything but chant Spike's name.

Buffy felt as though she was a piano wire, pulled impossibly tight and if something didn't happen, she would snap clean in two. But she couldn't think, her entire body and soul swamped by the sheer agonising yearning of completion that seemed *just* out of reach.

In a mix of lust filled fury and frustration, she reached up and yanked her vampire down, smashing their lips together in a desperate attempt to do *something*. Teeth ground together as lips and tongues mauled each other. Buffy wrenched her head back in an attempt to breathe, forcing Spike's kisses down along her throat. With a death grip on his matted curls, she hauled Spike up and assaulted his lips yet again, sucking and biting at his lips until the demon came out snarling, filled with lust for its mate. At the point where they were joined, Spike's hips thrust harder, the demon adding more power and Buffy screamed as she felt Spike's shaft grow larger, ridges that suddenly appeared spearing her with additional pleasure until she swore that she would shatter from it all.

Overwhelmed, Buffy finally succumbed to the desire she had had from the start and she yanked Spike's head to the side and sank her teeth deeply into the join between neck and shoulder, blood rushing into fill her mouth. She swallowed to clear her airways as she clutched the thrusting vampire to her tightly.

Spike threw back his head and roared, the very windows rattling at the sound. Before the sound had died away, the demon had thrust up once more and as Spike came, sank his fangs deep into the shoulder of the woman beneath him.

As Spike's teeth sank into her flesh, Buffy's entire body seized and she came harder than she had ever even dreamed possible. The entire world flashed rainbow and then whited out. Her tunnel clenched hard around Spike's shaft and another roar sounded, muffled by the mouthful of Buffy flesh. He sucked hard and drew in a mouthful of potent Slayer blood and Buffy screamed her own sound of completion.

They were trapped in a feedback loop. Every time Spike drank, Buffy's entire body clenched hard in climax. Every time Buffy clenched, Spike was seized with sensation, forcing him to suck another mouthful.

Finally, Buffy collapsed and Spike withdrew his fangs to slump, barely conscious, on top of the tiny Slayer. As consciousness slid away from the tiny Slayer, she whispered "Mine" and then all went dark.

But not before the demon atop her flashed gold eyes and growled "Yours".

Neither saw the blinding light that bleached the entire room white.


	24. Chapter 24

Previously on 'Before The Storm Comes' -

A cool hand slid across her back and she leant back into the welcoming embrace of Spike, her eyes staring blindly out of the window of her room. His arms folded around her and he drew her tight against him, his face buried in her golden hair as he drew in a breath and scented her. She smiled and lay her arms along his and hugged him back, both of them taking a brief moment to soak in the comfort of each other.  
Another scenting breath and Spike released her to turn her to face him, one hand cupped and caressing the side of her face, the other wrapping back around her waist to hold her close. She leant into the touch of his hand, feeling it with her heart as well as her skin.  
"Are you ready for this, pet?" And Buffy knew he meant more than just the foreseeable battle. Again she wondered how this incredible creature had ever become hers. This man who had always seen so deeply into her when no one else had bothered to even scratch the surface. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his slim waist. She breathed in his scent herself, taking the comforting air of leather, smoke and spice deeply into herself.  
"I feel as though everything has led to this day." She murmured, knowing his vampire hearing would hear. Buffy felt Spike nod against her and she smiled sadly this time, her eyes still closed. Of course he understood. He always did. Fighting evil was one thing, fighting family was a battle that wounded more than flesh. Fighting family led to scars that rarely healed well.  
She knew though, no matter what happened, he would always have her back. No matter what went down tomorrow, she knew she had his full support in every way, both now and in the aftermath. It was a sensation she felt for the first time in her life and a tear slipped out at that thought.  
Spike felt the dampness run along his thumb and nudged her face up to look at his. When her eyes finally opened and met his, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. His thumb stroked across her face, wiping away the tear and she smiled up at him, blue eyes meeting green. Shaking her head wordlessly, she brushed away the unasked question and returned the gentle kiss with one of her own.

~%~

Finally, Buffy collapsed and Spike withdrew his fangs to slump, barely conscious, on top of the tiny Slayer. As consciousness slid away from the tiny Slayer, she whispered "Mine" and then all went dark.  
But not before the demon atop her flashed gold eyes and growled "Yours".

Neither saw the blinding light that bleached the entire room white.

* * *

Continued - Chapter 24 -

Something was pinning her down. The thought tried to shift through the haze that cluttered her mind. She twitched, the only thing she could make the fairyfloss that were now her muscles do. Yep, something was definitely holding her down.  
Prying open on reluctant eye, she focussed on the mess in front of her and slowly the words 'Spike hair' drifted into understanding.  
Oh.  
A smile crept across her face and memory slowly flooded back. A blush followed soon after as she remembered all that had happened. Never had she come so hard she literally blacked out. But breathing was starting to get annoyingly difficult as the muscular vampire continued to lay on her in his own impromptu nap.  
Wedging her arms under the pale man, she gently pushed until he slid off and nestled on his side next to her, waking only enough to reposition a boneless arm over her waist and a knee under one of hers.  
Buffy felt the blush of love sweep over her and she closed her eyes to fully enjoy the rush as it tingled from head to toe. Slowly she realised that Spike was awake and was nuzzling her shoulder and neck gently, pressing loving kisses sleepily to her warm skin. She wriggled into his embrace, letting her own fingers trace the muscle lines on his arm as it held her to him.  
But it wasn't enough and soon she turned towards him, her knee sliding between both of his and her arm nestled between them both, trapped between two chests.  
The only light came from the curtainless window and it gently touched his face, causing it to shadow in places. She reached up a hand and lovingly stroked the beloved cheekbones, their sharpness emphasised by the moonlight.  
As her hand trailed down his jaw and along his throat, she felt the smooth silkiness of skin give way to the catchy feeling of stickiness. A sudden thought caused a coldness to settle into her belly.  
With Spike still sleepily nuzzling her, she froze in fear. No. She hadn't, had she?  
Oh God, she had.  
With Slayer speed, she reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp, the view that assaulted her dark-friendly eyes all the more horrifying.  
The suddenly screaming race of her heartbeat jolted Spike from his slumberous dozing. Within less time than a breath, he was crouched on the bed, scanning the room with yellow eyes as he attempted to find whatever had caused the shocking wake up call.  
Seeing nothing, he turned worried eyes to his Slayer meaning to ask her but the second his eyes lighted on her, he knew and if his heart had the ability to beat, it too would be racing wildly.  
Buffy sat on the bed that had just witnessed their incredible passion. But passion was the furthest from her mind right now, he saw.  
Terrified eyes locked onto his. Her hand was stretched out in front of her, as though she was afraid of what would happen if it came closer to her. Blood, tacky and congealed, painted her fingers and as his eyes travelled up, it also covered her mouth and chin. His stomach clenched coldly as his eyes followed the trail of blood down her throat where it had pooled in the dip of one collarbone. There, it met another trail, one that was fresher. Fresher because the bite mark on her shoulder had only just stopped leaking. Darkness gathered at the edges of his vision. Soul deep terror the likes he hadn't felt in ages raked at his heart and he found his eyes locking back onto equally terrified green ones.  
Silence like the build-up to a horror movie scene filled the room to choking point. And yet neither moved, frozen in a tableau of terror.  
The sound of a gasping choked breath shattered the scene, Buffy now gasping in panic, her eyes darting wildly from her fingers to Spike.  
No, not himself he realised, his neck. Slowly, shaking madly, he raised his hand to his throat and encountered the bloody wound for himself. Feeling the bite mark with his fingers, he realised it was already started to close. His glance back at his Slayer showed hers was no longer bleeding either and was also closing.  
As fast a healer as they both were, this was beyond even that.  
But the thought was shoved away as another terrified gasp sounded and Spike realised that Buffy was starting to hyperventilate.  
He moved to enfold her into his arms, but the shuddering flinch halted him cold. Ignoring the stabbing agony to his heart, he started to whisper reassuringly to his panicking Slayer instead.

All Buffy could see was red. Red ran down Spike's neck from the obvious bite mark and covered his chest. Her hand, covered in the blood she had discovered, felt cold and heavy with the weight of the terror that engulfed her.  
She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Where was all the air? She sucked in lungful's of air, but it still felt as though it wasn't enough!  
Slowly she realised that Spike was speaking softly to her and she focussed on his low voice. Slowly she was able to comprehend his calm words.  
"...in and out love, that's it now, in and hold it, slowly out, well done Buffy." Buffy slowly got her panting breaths under control and was finally able to see the curly haired man in front of her.  
And she realised with a shock that Spike was shaking harshly. For all his calm words, he was shaking hard enough that Buffy wondered how he was able to stay kneeling on the bed, his hands raised as though to touch her but clearly afraid to.  
Concern swamped her and pushed aside her own dread, she reached forward to grasp the vibrating hand. Ignoring the flinch and tug away she felt as she grasped the cold hand, she reeled him in towards her, Spike hesitatingly following until she had him wrapped firmly in her arms. She leant back against the headboard and placed gentling kisses on her vampire's forehead as it rested on her chest, hushing him as he had just done her.  
Finally, they were both still barring the occasional tremble, bodies aching from the trauma of shock and shivers.  
Neither could bring themselves to speak, both terrified in their own minds that any words spoken would forever destroy this space that they finally found with each other.  
But the drying blood was sticky on skin and itchy and soon Buffy couldn't fight either the silence or the need to shower.  
Going straight to the heart of the matter, she braced herself for the terrifying answer.  
"Am I...am I going to turn?" Her husky whisper barely left her mouth but Spike heard. And his heart simultaneously dropped and rose. Swallowing the slightly hysterical giggle that threatened to escape, he hugged the shaking Slayer to him.  
"No pet. Never. Completely different thing. You're safe Blossom." The tremor that wracked the petite frame beneath him wrecked him. That she held that fear was anathema to him. As if he would ever let that happen to her. She was Sunlight, not darkness.  
And yet for all her obvious fear, she held him still. He took what comfort he could from that. For he knew soon enough, she would push him away. He didn't blame her at all, he even wondered at her comforting the monster that tore at her body and stole her life force. So he drowned in the comfort, sure it was to end soon.  
Buffy felt the relief rip through her. Her one fear, that she would turn into the very thing she had hunted for so long, was still there. But Spike's quiet but firm answer was all she needed. The trust she had in him was limitless and she knew that if he said it, it would be always true.  
But the dried blood was itchy and she felt her own conscience tugging at her. They needed to talk about this. Even in the midst of her own fear, she had seen the same look of terror on her love's face.  
So she slowly nudged and tugged until they were off the bed and standing in the small bathroom, waiting for the water to warm in the shower.  
Once it was to Buffy's liking, she turned and hustled the silent vampire in first, twisting him this way and that to get the maximum water coverage over his body first. Then, she did herself. And still Spike was silent. She was worried, but bit her lip and focussed on cleaning them both.  
A loofa and shower wash was the next step and Buffy scrubbed her vampire from head to foot, kneeling at his feet as she made sure even between his toes were clear of the red staining. What could have been an erotic time, was simply business and before long, Buffy had them washed, dried and tucked back into a clean made bed. Spike had helped when directed, but for the most part, he stayed close, one hand touching her at all times and completely silent.  
Finally they were back in bed, light still on but firmly tucked under the blankets. Buffy on her side, Spike on his back staring at the ceiling, his hand clutching hers tightly.  
Buffy curled up close to her mute lover and pressed a hand to his now warmed chest.  
"Spike, please talk to me." She whispered, at a loss to where to start, but fear preventing her from staying silent. She hated when he was quiet. Quiet led to too many bad memories for the Slayer.  
Tortured blue eyes finally met hers and her heart quivered at the pain she saw there. Immediately she pressed hard to his side, her hand holding his face still as she pressed fervent kisses to the lax lips.  
"Baby, Spike, what? Please, what is it?" Her words tumbled in their haste to escape her mouth. A choked sob, caught back was her answer and she felt her heart dive.  
"Buffy, I'm so sorry, I swore I would never hurt you and look.." His voice broke and he turned his head away.  
But she refused to let him hide and pulled his face back to stare into his eyes.  
"You didn't! Oh Spike, you didn't hurt me at all! I promise!" She tried to force the words into his mind, to accept them. His eyes showed his pain and fear. "Love, if that was hurt, honestly, I want more of it!" she remembered the incredible, mind-shattering climax she had and realised that the bite had happened then. Her lower folds damped with the memory and she shivered in response. Taking his hand from where it lay clenched in a fist on the bed, she moved it down between her legs.  
It only took a moment for the growing dampness to register to the withdrawn vampire. Fingers flicked and explored the damping folds and Buffy tightened her thighs around the clever hand.  
A look of wonder crossed Spike's face as the realisation sunk in.  
Relief flooded them both as misunderstandings and baseless fears were finally swept away.  
Buffy whispered into Spike's ear just how much the bite had affected her and Spike shuddered at the memory of the hot blood coursing down his throat while his shaft had been equally drowned in wet heat.  
Reassurances were whispered - Spike concisely explaining turning to the Vampire Slayer who in fact knew better but had allowed fear to swamp her and Buffy whispering her endless love to the heartsore Vampire who was still learning to trust again. Questions were asked and answered in the quiet privacy of the blanket forcefield and Buffy learned that sex and biting were a definite vampire thing and she wondered aloud at Spike's previous restraint, both marvelling yet feeling the twinge that she had been ripped off at the same time. Spike chuckled softly at the mix of emotions clear on his Slayer's face.  
Many a bridge was mended that night as the walls came down and long wondered thoughts were finally aired. Words turned into caresses and lips moved from talking to kissing as feelings grew in the security of sharing.

The second coming together that night was gentle and soft, but no less passionate. Flesh met and parted, breaths intermingled and became their own touch on sensitive skin.  
Until finally, muscles locked as the crest teased, hands grabbing and legs tightened and green eyes met blue and she turned her head to the side, welcoming his final touch in the dance.

This time they were still awake when the light washed the room, bright but not as bright as before, but eyes tightly closed in overwhelming bliss, they again missed the phenomenon that would have had them racing for help and knowledge.  
Instead, they roared their completion together and slumped against one another, breaths racing and heart pumping until they were both swept away into true sleep for the night.

It wasn't until nearly dusk the next day that all four were finally up, fed, prepped and ready and waiting in the Hyperion foyer, weapons gathered and packed and all four in a circle facing each other.

Their time preparing for the battle hadn't been a quiet one, for all the lack of speech that had been happening. Sparks and flickering lights showed when a spell had fizzed out at the edge of the souped up hex bags shielding. Sudden crumbling plaster would rain down from above at odd intervals, indicating other spell hits. The Four assumed that Melis' coven had also warded the Hotel at some point so did nothing more than glance at the disturbance before continuing on with their chores.  
At one point Spike's hex bag started smoking and if Angel hadn't yanked off the offending bag immediately, Spike would have most likely had a very nasty dose of fire, either impeding his fighting ability or dusting the younger vamp. A quick 3 way switch of bags and the final spare hex bag being dug out of storage and they were right back to preparations.  
At one point, Buffy burst out laughing, causing Faith and Spike to glance over, the sexy scarred eyebrow quirked in silent question.  
"Just thinking about the last time I did this, it was a lot louder and a lot messier and I remember thinking I wish I had had time to teach them to prepare quicker and quieter…" Spike chuckled and Faith laughed outright.  
"Oh my god B! The noise those girls made!"  
Chuckles sounded as they finished up their preparations, ignoring the now frequent deflected attacks. Buffy felt they were nothing more than salvos, meant to test and weaken and the others agreed. So they simply ignored what they could. The battle was yet to come.

They were ready. Spike nodded to Angel and moved to Buffy's side, grasping her hand in his and standing close enough to press his side to hers. Faith and Angel nodded and with a last glance and not another word spoken, left the hotel. Faith went right, Angel went left and both were gone in an instant.  
Buffy drew in a deep breath.  
It was time.

Her phone beeped once, indicating that Dawn had made it safely away and a tension Buffy hadn't realised she carried, lessened slightly. She glanced at the man standing by her side and saw his slight quirk of a smile and nudged him with her shoulder, silently telling him to shut up. Earlier he had mentioned his concern at Dawn getting away safely and Buffy had huffed him quiet, telling him she hadn't been worried and now they shared a brief smile at that obvious lie.  
Then, in a sweeping step, both were off, striding out of the protection of the Hyperon and into what was sure to be a battle no one involved would ever forget.


	25. Chapter 25

Buffy strode into the building steadily, her eyes scanning the walls and windows that had been so familiar just a short time ago. Yet so much had changed it was difficult to grasp.

Coming to a halt in the main hallway of the Compound, Buffy realised that it wasn't just quiet, it was completely soundless. As though the very earth was holding its breath. Buffy couldn't hear birds or traffic sounds from outside that were the usual background sounds she was used to here. Neither was there the common chatter and squeals from nearly a hundred teenage girls together under one roof.

Buffy turned slowly in a circle, sending her senses further and further out as she searched for anything, but she came up zilch.

Spike stood at his spot to her left, his body loose and ready, bouncing slightly on the toes of his boots and he flashed her a grin as he cracked his neck from side to side and settled his shoulders. She couldn't have stopped the smile that quirked up one corner of her mouth at that so familiar move. No matter the odds or opponent, her Spike always went into battle with a smile and a readiness to fight.

A new black leather jacket and a visit to the drugstore this morning had returned the vampire to the breathtaking creature he had been when they first met all those years ago outside of the Bronze. When he had finally stepped out of the bathroom back at the Hyperon, with his beautiful curls snipped, bleached and glued down into obedience, Buffy had felt a keen sense of loss. Of so many years lost to them, so much pain that she had been unable to stop the tear that had run down her face. A worried Spike had halted them quickly enough with kisses and caresses and now Buffy took a moment to take in the familiarity of the demon beside her. And she smiled. This was right. Him and her, here, together. Finally.

The smile died and she motioned with her head down the hall and Spike nodded in return, indicating to the Slayer to take the lead. But before she took a single step, he swept her into a tight embrace, lips crushing down onto hers as he longingly feasted at her lips. Just as quickly, he released her and quirking that breathtaking eyebrow, motioned her forward as though nothing had happened. Buffy felt the overwhelming sensation of love and knew it was reflected in her eyes as she gazed at her beloved Vampire as he looked back with deep love himself.

But the moment was gently put aside and Buffy nodded as she stepped forward into the unknown.

Both sets of eyes scanning the windows and doors as they made their way down the hallway, and still nothing. Buffy's hands clenched and she fought to relax them. No matter what happened today, it was finally going to be finished.

She felt a tingle run across her neck and she knew that Angel had breached the Compound as well and she could only hope that Faith had gotten in at her spot as well. She wouldn't know for sure until they saw one another again.

"Slayer?" Spike breathed his question and she nodded, telling him that she felt the other vampire as well.

They finally made it to the doors that led to the main compound area, where the buildings all opened into a massive courtyard and Spike motioned with his head towards the doors, indicating that he could sense people there. So that's where they all were. Buffy reached into her pocket and pressed the button on her phone, sending out the prearranged signal. A buzz from beside her told her that the signal had reached Spike's phone at least.

Lifting her chin and squaring her shoulders, she took one last breath. This was it. The final move in what seemed like an endless game of chess that she only just realised she had been playing.

One last glance to her side and green eyes met blue and held. She realised something in that moment, something she had known but only realised for certain in that very second.

This did not only FEEL right, but it felt as though it should have been this from the start. Buffy with Spike by her side. Her champion, standing by the side of the Earth's Champion. Two halves of the same whole. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek, her thumb running along that cheekbone.

Then she turned and faced the door once more. Spike by her side as they simultaneously kicked the massive door open.

The courtyard was filled with Slayers and Witches.

The Slayers were in their squad formations, fists and weapons ready as they faced the duo who stood in the now shattered doorway. As Buffy ran her eyes over the assembled girls, she thought it seemed less than the almost 100 she knew to be here. In fact, she would guess that a good 1/3 were missing and she wondered where they would be hiding. She sent a quick prayer up to the PTB that Faith and Angel were safe and ready to go.

In the centre of the Courtyard as though Royalty, surrounded by court and minions was Rupert Giles. Face pinched and sour, his hands clasped behind his back, he stared coldly at the intruders as they stood in the doorway. Never had he embodied the Watchers Council more than he did at that very moment. Eyes sliced from Buffy to Spike and the look of pure hatred that blossomed there would have shocked Buffy if she hadn't already known it existed. The constant flashback memories had opened her eyes to so much that she had ignored or missed. She restrained the impulse to step protectively in front of her love, instead masking the very slight twitch as a glance at the two people standing either side of Her Ex Watcher.

Willow stared at the two heroes from her place by Giles' side, her face a picture of sorrow and worry, but her hands spoke a different story. As her teeth worried her lips in an obvious show of nerves, her hands were very subtly and very calmly crafting a spell, the magics glinting softly in the early evening shadows. On Giles' other side, surprising the Slayer only monetarily, was the long missed Xander, his face stone still, giving nothing away. Buffy snorted unsurprised. She should have known that he would be here. He had always thought himself the only choice for Buffy. His jealousy had warped him since the very beginning and out of everyone, had at least been the most honest about his feelings, although that meant little in all reality. Behind them, the Watchers Coven was gathered and Buffy could feel the battering that the hex bags were protecting them from, as the Coven sought to snipe and worry at them even now.

Without looking away from the trio in the centre, Buffy stepped forward, ignoring the squads of slayers that fell back as she and Spike passed, then moved back to surround them again. The duo stopped and within seconds, were surrounded on three sides by Slayers. But neither of them even glanced away from the trio in front of them for a moment. They were the reason for all this after all.

Murmurings and shuffling's were the only sounds in the still air of the LA evening as opponents were sized up. For nearly all the Slayers present tonight, this was their first time facing one of the most famous Vampires in history, alongside the most famous person in their world - The Original Slayer.

Neither blonde was particularly tall, their colouring and size complementing each other perfectly, their matching outfits of black leather jackets, red shirts and black pants sealing the visual deal. There weren't that many Sunnydale Slayers left after the Hellmouth Battle, so nearly all the Slayers there only had the memory of a smaller, beaten and broken slayer to remember.

This was not that slayer.

This wasn't even the Slayer that the Sunnydale Slayers remembered.

This was a Slayer that screamed Power. Confidence. This was The Slayer in all her Full Glory. She appeared to pulse with power, her very countenance seemed to glow. And she was fully complemented by the Master Vampire that stood by her side. Not in the position of Guard or follower, but as a Fellow Warrior, standing proudly by her side.

Silence fell as though a blanket had smothered the entire city. And still the two groups stared silently at each other.

Buffy cocked her head to the side, clasped her arms behind her back as she returned her gaze to her former father figure and watched as he reined in his obvious hatred and smoothed his features. He raised his hand and removed the glasses and proceeded to clear them off with a clean handkerchief as he shook his head in sorrow.

"Buffy. I am so very disappointed…"

"Shut the fuck up Giles." Buffy said conversationally, cutting off the watcher before he could get going with his obviously prepared speech of guilt and oppression. "I'm not really interested in hearing any bile you feel you have to spew."

"Oh, nice turn of phrase there love, good to know you've been listening here and there."

Buffy smiled at the joking tone of Spike.

"Well, between you and Angel, it's gotta sink in sometime or other." She joked back, not taking her eyes from the group. She felt a sense of vicious satisfaction at the flinch from all three at the mention of both vampires. She reached over and squeezed the hand that grasped hers briefly, enjoying witnessing another flinch from the group at the sight of the mild PDA.

"Oh, tell your pets behind you to quit the useless spells, save their strength for what's coming." Buffy threw at the trio and Willow gasped Buffy's name at the coldness he heard in the Slayer's voice.

Buffy turned to the redheaded woman and just as coldly, spoke to the stunned redhead. "What? Something to say Wills?"

Willow's look of surprise and worry melted away as she realised that Buffy had never bought her act and a sneer replaced it. She brought her hands up and did away with the subtlety and finished casting the spell, holding it ready.

"You have always been a selfish bitch Buffy, it's about time you realised that. Thankfully I'm happy to teach this lesson."

Buffy merely raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips unimpressed.

"Oh Willow, I have come to realise a lot lately and I'm going to take great pleasure in expressing it clearly and in great depth to you all. I do wonder at your take on this and just how you came to think who will be taught and who will be the teacher today." Buffy shook her head and smiled nonchalantly at the blinking redhead. "Let's just say, I'm ready to teach."

Giles and Willow both blinked at the blatant declaration in Buffy's voice. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? THAT surprised you? In the past year alone, you have spied on me, attacked me, attacked my friends, tracked me and oh yeah, let's never forget the continual lying. And that's not even covering my entire LIFE! So what the hell did you expect? Me running back, begging for forgiveness, weeping to be let home again?" She looked from Willow to Giles and snorted at what she saw there.

"I guess you were. I suppose this is what it was all about? Teach the naughty Buffy a lesson, get her to crawl back when she realised her mistakes? And if you couldn't do that, use her as an example to the rest of them? Keep them in line" Buffy jerked her head back at the squads of slayers surrounding her. What she saw in the faces of her former friends confirmed it. The snort of disgust from the blond demon beside her confirmed that he saw it too. She felt nothing but disgust at all of them.

"But I suppose we should be honest here. You have been doing it for years. Years. All of you. To the point where you had me a walking, fighting Zombie and you have the fucking gall to say I'M selfish?" She shook her head and chuckled ruefully and joylessly. "Thank God I finally figured it out. It may have taken a long time and a bit of help, but I finally figured it out." Buffy turned slowly on the spot, looking at the Slayers that surrounded her and Spike and then faced Giles, Willow and Xander again.

"You want me to come home and toe the line? Follow the company rhetoric and be a nice little obedient Slayer, training all the others to be Good Little Girls as well?" Buffy waited for a reply, a sneer crinkling her nose. Giles replaced his glasses, haughtily looked at his former student and as he opened his mouth to speak, Buffy cut over him.

"Not. Going. To. Happen! Ever." She crossed her arms and shook her head at the trio. Her fingers slipped into her jacket pocket and pushed the last button on her phone. She looked across to the beloved face standing beside her and smiled.

"I told you last time we spoke. Never again will I have anything to do with you or the council again. My mind has not changed and in fact, I'm even more sure of that now." She looked over at Spike and smiled, the love she felt warming the areas of her heart that had been so cold for so long. "I have more important things to do with more important people to do them with." And she spun and placed a gentle kiss on cool lips.

The world exploded.

As soon as Buffy's lips had met Spike's, they felt the sudden power-charged wards explode from their hex bags, just in time to protect against the spell Willow had thrown. The spell rebounded and slammed into a squad of Slayers that had charged the second Willow had cast it. The offcourse spell sent the entire squad to their knees screaming in agony as the spell electrified and tortured nerve endings.

But Buffy and Spike hadn't stopped to watch. As soon as the wards shot up, Spike had bent, grasped Buffy's foot and with an almighty combined heave/kick, thrown the blonde Slayer as high into the air as the two super beings had been able to throw her. At the apex of the throw, Buffy crushed the orb that she had snatched from Spike's jacket pocket and threw the glittering remains as far as she could scatter them, magic ensuring that it reached every corner.

Spike oofed slightly as he caught her on the drop and within a 10th of a heartbeat, Buffy was back on her feet, facing her friends once more.

All in all, it had taken less than 20 seconds but the effects were far reaching.

It only took a few seconds for the situation to sink in.

Nearly everyone in the courtyard was still. Not just quiet, not just standing watching and waiting, but frozen completely still. Wherever the dust had touched, time had seemed to stop cold. Slayers stood frozen in their squads, leaders in mind shout, Coven witches halted in mid curse. All bar Buffy and Spike and protected by a forcefield was Xander, Willow and Giles.

The five stood there, watching each other closely, but it didn't last. As the Heroes had expected, Willow immediately gathered a spell together, light sparking as it swirled in darkness between her hands. Buffy sprung forward to strike but Willow was faster and the energy ball hit the Slayer full in the chest and flung her backwards across the courtyard. Spike's fast reflexes the only reason she didn't slam into the slayerette squad frozen behind her. With a glancing once-over to check she was okay, Spike merely tossed her back to her feet, only a few feet back from where she had started.

But the spell was already working its insidious evil.

Darkness pulled at the edges of Buffy's vision and she shook her head in a vain attempt to ward it off. She staggered, going to one knee as the darkness pressed in on her like a live creature, its weight then driving her to all fours. Dimly she could hear Spike shout for her, his 'Slayer!' panicked and angry. Through the gathering darkness, she watched as Spike's demon came to the fore and he lunged at the trio, who seemed prepared as Xander held a stake ready. She hoped he hit them all hard. And that was the last thought she had as the darkness snapped closed around her.


	26. Chapter 26

Buffy found herself standing in a darkened alley, a stake in her hand and tingles spreading down her neck and onto her arms. Despite the scary location, the tingles were more familiar to Buffy than her own skin and she glanced around for the blonde hair that always seemed to glow in the darkness, as though drawing in every bit of available light. She walked down the alleyway until she rounded the corner and finally spotted the pale sight.

Confused was an understatement as she watched as the blond head seemingly nuzzled into the neck of the redhead. Moments later, the redhead dropped dead to the floor and Spike threw his head back in satisfied relish. Buffy watched as Spike spun around and seeing her standing there, grinned and wiped the trickle of blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Spike?" Buffy asked, unable to believe the scene in front of her very eyes.

"Slayer, here for a show then huh." Buffy watched as Spike motioned to the dead girl and Buffy saw that it was Willow, her blank eyes seemly to accuse Buffy of failing to protect her.

Buffy shook her head, frowning. This was wrong somehow. But she couldn't seem to remember what it was she had been doing before she was in the alley.

Spike bounced on his feet in front of her, beckoning her to him, grinning and cracking his head to the side.

"Come on then Slayer, let's do this."

Buffy fell into fight position, but dropped it a moment later, the wrongness making her stomach churn.

"Spike, where were you before you here?"

The blond vampire merely continued bouncing as though he didn't even hear her.

"Whatcha scared Blondie?" The Spike before her mock swung a few times. "You're not going let me get away with that, now are you?" Swing swing, punch, grin.

Buffy shook her head. Wrong wrong, it was all wrong.

She turned and walked away down the alley, taunts and cruelties following her to batter at her ears. But the sense of rightness was settling the churning belly butterflies.

Suddenly she found herself in her house in Sunnydale, setting the dishes on the table as Dawn and her Mom chatted in the kitchen. There was a banging at the front door and Buffy hurried to open it before whoever was knocking smashed their way through.

She snarled as she threw open the door.

"Knock the thing off its hinges, why do…" Angelus stood there, in full vampire snarl, holding a dead Xander who he dropped at her feet, blood pooling quickly from the gaping neck wound. She heard screams coming from behind her but she kept her eyes firmly on the snarling vampire in front of her.

But the tingles she had weren't Angel's tingles. Odd. She looked over his shoulder towards the street. But there was no sign of the cocky younger vampire anywhere. She looked back towards Angelus and frowned. Definitely Spike tingles.

She was feeling slightly floaty, like she was in a dream or something. Insults and promises flowed from the dark soulless vampire's mouth and blood seeped into the rug at her feet, yet she couldn't seem to care. Oh, she felt slight concern that Angelus was at her door, and a mild sadness that Xander was apparently dead…. But.

But.

No Angelus tingles, yet tingles for a vampire that wasn't even there and that sense of wrongness that was churning her stomach to butter. Or however the saying went. Whatever it was, it was starting to hurt, as though the butterflies had developed teeth and claws. Very confused, her head also starting to throb, Buffy slowly shut the door on the snarling demon and ignoring the screaming of her mother and sister, turned and walked towards the back door, sighing with relief as the churning lessened as she stepped over the threshold.

And into a fight scene.

Angel and Spike were fighting, fangs flashing and claws bloodied. This wasn't like previous fights, this one was obviously to the death, feral bestial battle for ultimate winner. Roars vibrated the very air and impacts made the earth shudder. In the corner, Giles, Willow and Xander were slumped, either dead or unconscious. Buffy looked behind her for the door she just stepped through.

Hang on, what door? She was in the middle of a warehouse.

She shook her head as though to reset everything somehow. It all seemed muddled up. She heard her name being called and looked over to see Willow weakly stretching a hand out in supplication. But to get to the wounded girl, Buffy would have to go through the inhuman battle first. Absently she bent down and picked up a broken bit of pallet and took a step towards the raging vampires that were literally tearing each other apart. But the moment she went to take another, her chest felt as though it had been tapped hard. She brushed at her breastbone, trying to see what caused the feeling. But it was coming from inside her. She pushed hard at her chest and the feeling eased minutely.

Suddenly, the violent battle was right in her face and she stepped back with a gasp. Tingles swarmed over her skin, alerting her to the fact that Spike was there. With a puff of fire and a cloud of dust, Spike stood there alone, breath heaving as he wiped the blood off his face with a forearm. Without even a glance at Buffy, he strode towards the slumped trio, Willow screeching her terror and begging Buffy to save them.

Buffy gripped the makeshift pallet firmly and stepped forward, Spike's name on her lips. But as she called out, her fingers convulsed and she dropped the wood and clutched at her chest. At the feeling that swelled behind her breastbone, like her very heart was banging against her bone, trying to send a message to her.

"Spike!" She tried to call, but the words barely made it to a whisper as she fell to the ground, consumed by the heart pounding swelling at her very centre.

She watched in horror as Spike reached the trio and with a yank, pulled Willow up and wrapped his arms around her. With one sudden look over his shoulder at Buffy, he smirked and sank his teeth into the pale neck of her best friend.

Buffy sobbed as the sight faded. "Spike!" She called, only knowing that whatever was going on, he would know what to do. Everything felt so wrong. Like she was trapped in some sort of reverse horror funhouse.

A hand suddenly appeared in her vision and she glanced up. Giles was standing there, smiling warmly and with that cheeky sparkle in his eye that always said 'I maybe old, but don't underestimate me'. Buffy glanced around. They were in Giles apartment, Xanders was sleeping on the couch, a young Willow waved from the table where she sat with her books spread out in front of her.

Buffy wiped away the tears and let Giles pull her to her feet.

"D-did you see what you needed to see?" Giles asked kindly, as he led her to a chair by the table. Willow pushed a cup of tea over in front of her and handed her a cookie.

"I made this to boost your blood sugar, you know, because the future seeing spell really takes it outta ya Giles said." And she smiled friendly up at the hovering Watcher.

"Spell?" Buffy muttered, terribly confused now. "Wha...what spell?" God her head hurt so bad!

"Did I get hit by a fyarl demon? My head is splitting!" Buffy groaned and rested her head on the table, trying to alleviate the pounding.

"An unfortunate side effect of the Seer Spell I'm afraid Buffy. Your Slayer powers should deal with it soon enough. But drink your tea, there's a girl." Giles patted her paternally on the back and wandered to the other side of the table before gathering up a notebook and pen.

"As soon as you feel right again, please let me know what you saw."  
"In the future seeing spell." Buffy repeated slowly, holding her head as she sat back in her chair.

"Oh dear, it seems as though the side effects were worse than mentioned. Are you okay Buffy?" Giles asked worriedly, Willow abandoning her research to study the slayer, her worried frown marring the young face.

"Yeah… yeah I guess." Buffy muttered. The pain wasn't getting any better, but she seemed to be not feeling it as much. She snorted at her thoughts. But it was true. She could feel the pain pulling away, as though it was on a string and someone was gently drawing it away.

Her skin tingled and her heart leapt. Glancing around, she caught Giles eye.

"Is Spike here?" She asked, confused but somehow happy at the thought. As the words slipped past her lips, the aching feeling in both chest and head eased more. Giles looked around surprised.

"Not that I am aware, should he be?"

Willow shuddered. "I sure hope not. I don't fancy having another bottle shoved in my face today. Today is broken bottle free day!" Willow wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered again.

Xander's sleepy head popped up from the couch.

"Evil Dead Jr's here?" He scrambled worriedly over to the Slayer, his eyes darting around the room. "Giles, quick, hand me a stake."

Giles sighed.

"Get it yourself, you silly boy. He can't come inside, he hasn't got an invitation."

Xander relaxed and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, right, heehee." and slunk back to the couch.

Buffy watched the trio and felt the ache in her chest throb in time with her pulse. She definitely felt Spike tingles. And he was close. Like right next to her close, not outside trying to spy close. She looked around the room again, wondering what it was that felt so incredibly wrong with the whole thing.

"Now, Buffy, if you w-would be so kind, what did you see in your vision." Giles asked perfunctorily, pen poised over paper.

"Spike… I saw Spike." Buffy murmured, rubbing at the ache in her chest that was growing again.

Giles noted it down.

"I certainly hope you saw yourself staking the vampire, Buffy. Your sacred duty of course." He peered over his glasses at her.

"...sure, duty…stake Spike" Buffy mumblingly repeated. She rubbed her eyes. Something was very very wrong. Tears pricked at her eyes and she wiped at them, looking at the wetness on her fingers with concern. She glanced up at Giles and Willow, but they were heads down writing away.

The swelling feeling grew again and tears filled her eyes. Buffy desperately blinked them back and realised that Giles was speaking again.

"...all well and good to have a relationship with a souled vampire, but one simply cannot trust William the Bloody. It would be best for all concerned if you dealt with him the moment you see him next Buffy."

"Uh huh… Angel good...Spike bad." Buffy mindlessly repeated as she scanned the room, trying to figure out what it was that was bugging her so badly. She felt as though she was two different people crammed into one body!

Pain lanced through her, causing her to gasp and clutch at her chest in fear. It felt as though someone had just staked her! Scrabbling at her top, she yanked it aside enough to see that her skin was unblemished, but the pain continued to burn.

Giles droned on, seemingly unaware that Buffy had her chest practically exposed to the room. Willow nodded her head in agreement with whatever Giles was saying and Buffy vaguely heard Xander cheering on from the couch.

So it was with surprise that she found herself being pulled to her feet and hustled to the door and a stake shoved into her hand.

"So go deal with him now Buffy. All the portents show it must be tonight!" Giles and her two friends all stood around her, nodding their heads seriously.

"Huh?" Buffy asked as she tried to understand that the fuck was going on! GOD When would her head stop freaking Pounding already!

Xander joked in front of her, laughing as he hunched his shoulders and mimed a staking.

"Stake plus Evil Dead Jr equals happy Scoobs, so hop hop Buffster!"

"Stake Spike..." She repeated as she looked down at the stake in her hand and then back at her friends who were again nodding seriously, Willow with her Resolve face on and Giles in full Watcher Mode. Her head thumped.

Buffy dropped the stake like it was on fire as another stab of pain shot through her chest.

No No, it was all wrong! Pain speared through her head and heart and she fell to her knees, screaming and clutching at her hair.

Giles leant down and held out the stake.

"Go Stake Spike NOW Buffy!" he ordered, his demeanour both angry and disappointed in her and she felt her heart actually groan. No No No!

Pain. Sweeping over her in breath stealing waves. Head and Chest pounded in counterpoint to each other.

She sobbed as she fought to gain control.

She struggled to her feet, chest and head complaining so much she thought she was going to black out. Feet braced, head in her hands, she slowly sucked in one deep breath after another until she was able to push the pain away, bit by bit. Until she had enough space from the crippling agony to look around and see what was going on.

She was in a white room, white walls, white floor, white ceiling. She could see where the walls met, so she realised that there was texture and depth at least. Moving slowly so as not break her meagre control over the pain, she moved to the closed wall and ran her hand over the white surface. As she walked the wall, she realised there was furniture here, but it was as white as everything else. Tables and chairs, lamps and other householdy stuff. The glare of the utter white room was starting to make Buffy's eyes water, so it was with disbelief when she finally saw a dark pile curled up in the corner. Blinking her watering eyes didn't remove the vision, Buffy determined that it wasn't a mirage and sank down beside it. Reaching out a shaking hand, she grasped the leather jacket and pulled it away from the balled up vampire.

"Spike. I've been looking for you." Buffy heard herself utter so matter-a-factly. The man uncurled slightly, just enough that bruised blue eyes peered up at her. Her heart stuttered and she frowned in confusion. The blue eyes that watched her filled with sorrow.

"Fight" The whisper said. Buffy leaned down, uncertain if the words came from the beaten vampire in front of her.

"Spike? What?" She asked again, tugging at the jacket like a child tugging at their mother's apron.

"You gotta fight 'em luv. This is all to stop you fightin and do what they want. They want you to stake me. You gonna?"

Buffy realised that she was holding a stake in one hand and she looked in disbelief at the broken vampire beside her. Slowly she realised that the white room was losing some of its brightness. A quick glance around showed that the walls showed signs of a battle, blood splatter and broken furniture now filled the room.

"Spike, what happened here?" Buffy realised that the fog in her mind was slowly lifting, as the pain in both head and chest eased. The vampire groaned and she automatically reached for him, dropping the stake to help to sit him up and arrange himself more comfortably.

"Ah Pet, a long story and not one I'm gonna tell now." He wheezed and Buffy realised that he was badly injured, not just the usual beaten up.

She ran her hands over his chest and counted three shattered ribs. The pain he must be in, slumped over like that!

Quickly she sat beside him and urged him to lay down, easing the stress on his battered torso. The groan that forced its way out of his clenched jaw found it way straight to her heart and she felt the thing literally spasm in sympathy.

Finally she had him laying down, with his head on her lap as she stroked back his bleached curls. With every stroke, the pain in her heart eased until finally, it drifted away, leaving only a mild ache to remind her it had ever been there. Even her headache was lessening somewhat.

But the blood bubbling at the corners of Spike's lips cause her breath to catch.

"Spike. You've pierced a lung, stop breathing and let it heal."  
"Can't slayer, gotta keep talking don't I? Can't let you go."  
Buffy looked at Spike in utter confusion.

"Spike you aren't talking much now. Just stop the little bit…" She watched as even though he wasn't even breathing, the blood still bubbled and spat as though he was shouting non stop.

"Buffy, luv, I need you to fight, yeah? You're somewhere I can't get to luv and I need you to come back to me. Even if it's to dust me, just get your perky ass back, yeah?" he coughed and groaned at the pain.

"But.. you're here" Buffy argued weakly, already knowing that he wasn't. This room felt too familiar in a way that was starting to creep her out. A glance around the room showed more blood on the walls, almost like a slaughter had occurred here. Furniture was now broken and blackened, scattered around in piles.

"I...I think I know this place… I don't like this place Spike."

"Sorry love, it was the best I could do with the limited amount of time we had. Never figured on a mind war, now did we." He chuckled weakly, blood now pouring in a steady stream from his mouth. "I'm honestly not even sure where we are now or even how I got here."

Buffy knew he couldn't survive much longer if he continued to lose blood at this pace. With a sudden movement, she bit her wrist and thrust the bleeding wound to Spike's mouth, holding it there as he struggled to force it away.

"Spike, Cut It OUT! Drink, goddammit and heal before you lose it all and dust on me! And you promised I would be the only one who would dust you!" Spike didn't even glance at the dripping red lifeblood, blue eyes stayed locked on green.

"Only if you come back with me pet. I won't go back without you.' He whispered sadly. Buffy snarled as she watched the normally pale skin in front of her fade to parchment.

"FINE! DRINK!" Spike took her wrist in hand, and pulled strongly twice before sealing the wound with a lick. He smirked a cocky grin at her growl of frustration and licked the healed wound sensually.

"What am I going to do with you Spike?" Buffy grumbled with a smile as she looked at the sealed wound. Spike chuckled weakly. "Get out of here and you can do whatever you bloody well like!"

Buffy smiled tiredly in reply. She was suddenly so sleepy.

"You say that now _Blondie Bear_ …" She grinned at his protest of the hated nickname and rested her head tiredly on his as it lay on her lap.

"So tired Spike. Feel like I've been fighting forever. Can we go home now?" She whispered, missing the look of terror on Spike's face as he looked up at her.

Calmly, forcing back the fear and hiding it away, he reached up and stroked her hair.

"Course we can Pet, anywhere you want. I'm yours to command luv." He leant up and pressed a kiss to her cold lips, fighting back the tears at the worry of her cooling skin.

"No Spike, never mine to command, never again. I'm yours. Forever." She whispered, her forehead sagging further, coming to rest on his cheek as another wave of exhaustion hit her and drained the last of her strength.

"Mine" Spike replied, his voice catching. "No matter where luv."

And the now red room faded away.


	27. Chapter 27

Spike came back to himself and stagger to his feet, blood oozing from what felt like every inch of skin and still the chits came. The witches behind him were starting to drop from sheer exhaustion and a few feet away, Spike could see Angel tossing teen slayers away over the heads of their sister slayers. Faith showed no compunction and was taking out any who attempted to get to her. Buffy lay between them, where she had fallen after she had spoken the last words of "No No No!" after apparently promising someone that she would "Stake Spike'.

God that had hurt! Just like that time Capt Cardboard had staked him with that plastic stake, the fecking git! Hearing her say Angel good, Spike bad was also up there on the staking feeling.

He glanced over to where the Trio stood, safe behind their witchy shields as they worked to free squads of slayers to attack them.

When Buffy had collapsed, Spike had launched himself at the witch with plans to take her first. And bloody! But they had been ready and had slammed up their shields before Spike could get one claw on the red headed bitch! He had raged for a few minutes at the shield, beating it with his bare fists and using whatever weapons he could get to hand, but to no avail. With the Whelp standing there on guard, the fat, one eyed wanker, the Watcher and Red had joined hands and started some chanty thing.

Spike paid no mind as he tried to get through the barrier. Behind him he sensed Angel arriving from one direction and Faith from the other - apparently they had no problems getting in and setting up the portal space for Melis and her Coven, as behind Angel followed the recently arrived group. They immediately cast protection spells whilst a furious Melis gathered her power and started to throw fireballs at the protection field around the trio.

As they arrived, Buffy had stirred and Spike sprang to her side. But while she was moving and talking, she wasn't actually there. When she picked up a stake and homed in on Spike, he swore he left his heart actually beat once. She cocked her head to the side, studying him and his chest ached at the sad confusion he saw on her beautiful face.

"Spike?" Her soft little girl voice cut through him like a knife.

"Yeah pet, It's me." He stepped close and laid his hand on her face.

"Spike, where were you before you here?" She asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"Huh? Buffy, with you luv, you know that."

But Buffy merely shook her head and turned away, walking away from the confused vampire.

Melis threw another spell and grabbed the Slayer as she stepped by her. She stood in front of the vacant Slayer and peered into blank eyes and glanced back over her shoulder at the trio and cursed long and soft. At Spike's cold glare she curled her lip back in a snarl.

"Those cowards over there, they have mind trapped the Slayer. Don't get too close, we don't know what they are putting her through and we don't want to be on the receiving end if she decides to fight while locked away."

Spike spun around and glared malevolently at the sneering boy, safe behind his forcefield. He would drink from their very brainstems if they hurt his Slayer.

But those thoughts were quickly put aside as Red managed to free a couple dozen girls from their stasis and they immediately attacked the Vampires and Witches. The Heroes circled to protect the witches who threw up their own shielding spells as well as protect the vampires and the Dark slayer as they all fought to save Buffy.

Buffy on the other hand, shuddered and twisted like she was being electrocuted or tortured and every grunting scream cut into Spike like a knife dipped in holy water. At times she clutched her head, other times she rubbed at her chest. Anytime they had a break from the attacking Slayettes, Spike was at Buffy's side, calling to her, talking to her, urging her to fight, to return to him.

Hours passed. The Coven that had come with Melis spun spell after spell into the night, some aimed at the protected trio, others at maintaining the stasis on the remaining time frozen Slayettes. Protection spells were most often cast on the three fighters, trying to protect them from the repeated powerful attacks of full powered but green Slayerettes. Willow and Giles continued to free a handful of Slayers at a time from stasis, just enough to keep them battling. If the stasis spell broke on mass, they would be lost.

At one point, some Slayerettes had broken through and the battle was brought right to Buffy's face. Even then, it wasn't as though she even saw, though it looked as though she stepped back out of the way. Every now and then, Spike would feel shivers run across his scalp and he would look over to see Buffy staring at him, often while clutching a stake and Spike just knew she was looking at him and contemplating his staking where ever she had been trapped.

But it was when the blood started to gush from her nose and ears that Spike suddenly felt as though this was one battle they weren't going to win. Buffy let out a screaming sob and collapsed to the ground and Spike nearly dusted then and there from sudden grief that overwhelmed him from nowhere. It was only the faint call of a struggling heartbeat that drew him to her side and he begged her to hold on. Swore on everything they both held dear that she couldn't leave, they had only just found each other again. He found himself cursing the PTBs for daring to take away his Slayer. Tears soaked his cheeks as he clung to his Slayer as her heart skipped and stuttered from the strain of fighting an unseen foe.

Melis appeared at his side, her face white from strain and bloody where a hit had split the skin on her temple.

"Spike, once chance. That's all I can give you, help her break their hold." and that was all the warning he had. She slammed her hands onto both Buffy and Spike's heads and he screamed as white hot agony burned through his body.

* _Connect Vampire. You have done it before. Connect with your mate and bring her out_ *

Spike thought about when they had ever connected in this bizarre way - he hated magic, so it wasn't like he … shit!

With a start, he remembered the Hell Room he had been trapped in when Buffy had appeared in his mind and saved him all that time ago. Snorting ruefully, he conjured up the room in his mind

With a start, he remembered the Hell Room he had been trapped in when Buffy had appeared in his mind and saved him all that time ago. Snorting ruefully, he conjured up the room in his mind but before he could do much more, he was battered from all sides. Struggling to right himself in the flurry of blows, he ended up curling into a ball, struggling to protect himself long enough to figure out how to fight back in his mind. Or was it happening to his body while he was trapped here? He couldn't spare the time to figure it out. Instinctively, he swung out an arm and caught what felt like a foot. With a yank, he felt it break and it vanished from his hand like smoke. So was it real?

But as quickly as the thought came to him, he felt the blows stop. Pain rippled through his battered body, the attack had been insanely brutal and left him feeling shattered. Literally he thought as his body suddenly telegraphed its damage.

Melis' voice drifted to him.

* _Quickly vampire, I can only hold them off for a little while._ * Spike could hear the strain in her voice and knew that whatever had been sent after him, was now taking it's fury out on the white witch.

But he didn't even have to call out because as he was about to straighten up, he felt her. Peering over his shoulder, he saw her blinking in the bright light of the white room, a hand up shading her eyes. The very sight of her, so weary and in obvious pain as she protectively held a hand to her chest. His breath caught as it seemed as though she must have heard him.

Soon he was laying on his back, looking up into the exhausted and deeply bruised eyes of his Slayer. She was telling him to stop talking and he realised that outside this mini mental room, he was still calling to his Slayer and that it was the only thing keeping them linked. When she finally collapsed over him and allowed him to claim her as his, he thought that was it. The PTB were just that cruel. To give them each other, then rip them away. And he knew he would be dust before another moon rose once he had extracted his revenge.

So when he looked at the trio after his return, it was with the eyes of the demon who had just lost its mate. It was with a blood promise of pain and torture and a bloody, screaming death and Xander felt his bladder give at the promise he witnessed. For the first time since Willow called him in tears and fury, he doubted what they were doing. And he knew as certain as he did that the sun rose every morning and set every night, he was going to die. Badly and very very soon.

But everything stopped that very moment.

Slayerettes froze in their charge they commenced once they were released from stasis. Witches paused in their incantations. Weapons waved and dropped from numb hands as white light started to fill the courtyard.

All light was sucked into the centre of the courtyard. All magics seemed to vanish from the mouths and hands of their casters. Even the very air seemed to be sucked away from suddenly gasping lungs.

And in the centre of the courtyard, lay the fallen Slayer. Still and lax, as one dead would lay. Spike, mere feet away, couldn't detect her heartbeat and the demon rose inside him and he roared his grief into the night sky. Red eyes flashed and he spun, intent on shredding those that had killed his mate.

But a whisper pulled him back, a faint calling at the back of his mind caused him to falter, head tilted to the side as he struggled to fight through the wailing rage that drowned out all others, except a slight tugging whisper. A whisper that caught and held his attention as nothing else ever had.

He scrutinised the pale body of his love and swore he saw her chest shift, just a millimetre. At that so very slight hope, he turned back to the fallen body of his love and dropped to his knees as he gathered her close and whispered his undying love.

And she started to glow.

Pure silence filled the courtyard as Buffy, once the Only Slayer, now one amongst a hundred, started to glow as though lit from within. All the light, all the magics seemed to swirl and centre around the still woman in the arms of her vampire. As the glow grew, Buffy's body slowly drifted into the air, gently pulling itself from the now lax grip of her stunned, grieving demon. Higher and higher she rose, slowly spinning until she was upright in the night sky, arms out to the side as her feet hung close together, as though crucified on an invisible cross. Her head rested on her chest and her jacket fluttered gently behind her as she rotated and all the light seemed to be sucked into her and it all went dark.

She exploded. Light filled the courtyard, washing it white from the sheer intensity and everyone cried out and covered burning flash-blinded eyes. Sight returned quickest to the vampires and they were astounded to see Buffy, floating above their heads, drenched in and radiating pure silver light, her head thrown back with mouth open wide and light streaming out towards the stars from her like a silent scream. Her every muscle was locked tight and her long blond hair streamed out around her.

On the ground below, Spike felt his skin start to tingle and burn from the inside. But he couldn't take his eyes from his Slayer or move away. She was Light personified!

With one last massive explosion of light and sound, everyone was thrown off their feet, ears ringing and eyes once more blinded as they all kissed dirt.

Spike wiped at his streaming eyes desperately. He need to see what was going on! But his demon was surprisingly silent so he took that to mean all was not lost as he struggled to his knees.

And at the gentle touch to his shoulder, his heart knew what his head had yet to accept.

Looking up Spike wept, for smiling down at him, with silver eyes and glowing hair and completely healed in every way, was his Slayer, his Buffy. He shot to his feet and folded her into his arms, sobbing quietly into her swirling, glowing golden hair as his demon purred in bliss at finally having his mate beside them both.

Rearing back, Spike grasped her face in his hands and peppered her face with kisses and murmurs of love and devotion. Buffy let him kiss her and he wept anew, knowing that they had both been through so much and knew more than anyone else just how fickle the Powers could be and he thanked whatever brought her back to him.

But as sight and hearing slowly returned to those around them, so did the danger. And with new eyes, Buffy turned to face the New Head of the Watchers Council and his Witch.

She stepped away from her mate and stepped, no - glided smoothly towards the now unshielded trio. Arrogant and still haughty, Giles stared down his nose at his wayward Slayer, still not believing what his eyes just showed him. Beside him, Willow summoned a spell and was about to throw it when with a mere flick of a wrist, Buffy defused it.

With silver glowing eyes, Buffy looked straight at Willow and shook her head, as though scolding a mildly naughty child.

"No." And Willow felt the familiar burn of fury at being denied what she always viewed as hers, the right to power only she could control.

But it was like those eyes could read her thoughts and with another flick, Willow felt all her natural and unnatural magics drain from her. Behind her she heard the witches she had stolen power from collapse, but she was struggling with her own sudden weakness to worry, not that she would have.

Silver eyes turned back to the Head of the Council and for the first time, Giles felt a shiver of fear work its way up his spine. It couldn't be. NO! This was exactly what they had been working AGAINST!

Buffy smiled mirthlessly at her ex watcher.

"What's that saying – A self-fulfilling prophecy, Watcher? For so many centuries, the council has worked so hard making sure that a Slayer never understood her true place, because a True Slayer would be beyond the control of the council, isn't that so." Buffy stood in front of Giles, her glowing eyes seeming to stare straight into the very heart of his mind and soul. And he found that he was very scared.

"B..Buff?" Xander quietly asked as he stared in wonder at the stunning creature before him. Her skin and hair glowed golden in the night light, while her eyes, once a brilliant green were now an almost reflective silver. As she glanced at him, he saw that her eyes weren't almost, they WERE reflective as he saw his own face showing back at him.

"Xander" Buffy sighed sadly. "Still dancing to their song and your own poisonous jealousies. Never have you learnt and it cost you the one you were destined to be with. But in everything, the choices you make is the journey you take. Here is our advice - now it is the time to grow up and learn. Your future depends on it." And she looked away and Xander knew with a sinking heart and a sweeping grief, that from that moment on she would never think of him again. With his head hanging low and without another look towards the two that had finally helped to end his childhood friendships, he left the Watchers Compound.

Buffy turned back to Giles and Willow as Giles spluttered his denial and frustration.

"You Stupid Stupid girl! What have you done?"

Willow glared at Buffy. "How did you break my mind spell? No one has ever resisted past the first part and you lasted 6!"

Buffy threw her head back and laughed, the infectious tinkling notes of humour causing those around to smile in instinctive response, confusing as it was.

"Willow, you can't EVER make someone stake their mate!" Horrified and shocked gasps could be heard echoing around the courtyard. Buffy simply continued on. "They will choose death first and we all know just how much the Slayer doesn't do death." She shook her head and smiled at the stupefied pair. But the smile dropped away and anger started to build in her face. Buffy turned to the squads of slayers, all now held back by the exhausted coven as they no longer had to divide strength. With a wave of her hand, she released them all, but her voice carried across the courtyard.

"Hear us now! Never again will secrets be kept from the very people who fight to protect this world. For too long, girls and women have been controlled, directed, lied to and killed, all so that the Council could keep control and all know that control is power. This ends NOW. That power is now in your own hands. Never again will the Council be run by MEN or others, it is up to you to run it as YOU all see best. Tonight, you have all paid a price for going against a Sister Slayer. All here who raised a hand against The Slayer have been punished accordingly. No longer will you be as fast or as strong as you were. No other will be called in your place should you fall. So as it was given, so it has been taken away." Silver eyes glittered and flashed and every girl and woman that those eyes touched, felt their very soul moan in terror. "Now Go. Gather your injured and those that were dead, return to your rooms and learn from this night, for we will be watching for those that fail in their Chosen destiny."

With that, Buffy turned back to the Trio. Behind her, girls fled in terror until the courtyard was cleared within minutes.

The Watcher's Council witches gathered behind Willow and Giles tried to leave as well, some attempting spells to mask their escape, but a glance from Silver eyes and a wave of a hand and they found themselves dragged kicking and screaming by mystical means to stand before the petite glowing girl.

Power pulsed, radiated from the small woman. The skin tickling sensation, hair lifting from the pure charge in the air and smell of ozone was strong and could be felt deeply in each and every magic user standing there and they all knew without a doubt, that if they survived this night, it wasn't because of anything they said or did now. Their fate was completely out of their hands and in the hands of one they had just tried to kill. A few of the Witches fell to their knees in terror, their pleas for mercy as dust on the wind for all the compassion that showed on the Slayer's face.

With a single glance over her shoulder at Melis and the Witch came forward as though called, falling to her knees and prostrating herself once she reached the glowing woman.

"Melis, you are pleading for mercy for these ones. What would you wish of us to do with them?"

Giles blinked. The witch hadn't uttered a word. What was Buffy going on about? The Witch looked too exhausted to even be still awake, yet there she was, utterly prostrate before Buffy. He felt his fear deepen at this, his breath now starting to catch as the enormity of the situation was slowly crushingly making itself known to his terrified mind.

"Most High Ones, with uppermost honour and all respect, I beg that you hear my lowly words. These ones were misled, their powers stolen, please allow me the task of taking them back to our coven and helping them to mend their ways. We will help them to spend their days making reparations, redemption, and work to make this world a better place." Melis stayed on her stomach, her face pressed into the paving stones and Willow and Giles looked at each other in terrified fear. This was much more deference being shown than a mere Slayer bonded with a vampire. Buffy studied the prostrated witch for a moment.

"You did what you did because it was right. How is it you saw and they did not? How can we trust that they will not be misled again? We cannot, for we see what may come and what may not. But we shall grant you this boon as reward. Therefore we entrust these miscreants to you. Should we find they have failed in their duty, we will remove them from this world. We trust that you will ensure they learn this lesson well." Melis nodded and Buffy smiled. "You did well Melis, the Old Ones tell us they are well pleased with you." Melis sat up and blushed, the shocked pride on her face plain for all to see. Buffy laughed her tinkling laugh again. "We are also to tell you that The One within asks that we pass on her thanks as well for everything you have done. And in honour of that' Buffy snapped her fingers and a coin appeared in the palm of Melis' hand. 'For you." The look of shock on Melis' face was enough to ensure understanding in all that saw that it was a very huge gift. Another snap of her fingers and Melis and all the witches vanished from the Compound.

Spike took this moment to step up near his mate and look at her familiar face with a concerned study.

Buffy merely quirked a small smile at his study. Spike stepped back and felt a growl grow in his chest.

"You ain't Buffy." He said with complete certainty and no lack of growing anger.

The Buffy Shaped Creature threw her head back again, that tinkling laugh filled the air.

"No Vampire, it is still she, we are merely borrowing her while we can. We have waited a very long time for a Slayer to Bond to a Vampire. This is the only time a creature of this world is strong enough to endure our presence. Be still Vampire." The Buffy Shaped Voice warned softly but caringly at the flinch Spike couldn't hide at the word 'endure'. "We do her no harm, and seek only to right some wrongs that should never have happened. We will return her to you shortly." And with that, The Buffy Shaped Creature turned back to Giles and Willow.

"Witch, we have watched long and tried to help you. We have sent many to you but you refused to listen. You constantly see only yourself as being right. You have played with powers beyond your knowledge and your arrogance warns us that you will never learn. For too long you have played with these powers like a child with pretty stones, neither truly understanding the damage and destruction you could wield. No longer. We strip from you every magic you have, birthright, given and stolen. Never again will the magics of this world or any other work for you. If you should ever try to defy this ruling, punishment will be swift and unquestioning. Do you understand us today?" Willow just looked in horror at Buffy.

"You...you can't do this! Who do you think you are? Some puffed up vamp whore..." Willow positioned her hands to call forth a spell and blood gushed from her nose and she collapsed beside Giles with a cut off wail.

Buffy's silver eyes moved to the Head Watcher.

"You. You who have betrayed your charge the most. You took the honoured and beloved position of Teacher and Father and used it to warp and crush that which should have been your Reigning Glory. And worse, you did it knowingly and with great malice. We find ourselves wishing you to a Hell Dimension most befitting of your crimes, but The One Inside pleads for our leniency, not for you but for the charges in your care and for the person you once were. But we cannot leave you unchecked in this world. So our decision is final. You shall be cursed to live for as long as your charges do. But you will be the very thing you despise amongst all. And should you ever seek to betray your charges again, you will be removed from this world forever to the world of our choosing." The Buffy Shaped Creature waved its hand and a ball of light covered Giles and he collapsed beside the unconscious Willow. No one left standing felt the need to rush to their side.

Finally, the silver eyes turned to the three remaining heroes.

"Angel, Faith and William known as Spike. To you we extend all our gratitude. We thank you for your strength and we sorrow at your sorrow. We wish we could change what happened or what may happen, but even we are limited in what we are able to do. All creatures have their own journeys to take, even us."

Angel shifted forward cautiously, holding his broken arm and supporting a battered exhausted Faith.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End, or as you know us, The Powers That Be."

Spike cursed long and hard at that.

"The Bloody Powers That Bloody Meddle? That would be bloody fucking right!" And the Buffy Shaped Creature laughed again.

"Vampire, you have always been an impertinent creature, you will be a good match for The One."

"Bloody oath I will be! I know that chit better than anyone else, don't I! So hurry up and bugger off already, I want my mate BACK!" At the last word, his demon burst forward and roared at the PTB.

With one last flick of their hand, a warm light lit on the three remaining Heroes, warming them from the inside out and when the light faded, they realized that all wounds were healed. New wounds and old scars were gone, troubled parts no longer ached and they were left feeling revitalised and rejuvenated. They looked at each in stunned and quiet shock. Faith was the first to break the stillness as she hollered and climbed Angel like a tree.

"WE WON? VAMPBOY WE WON!" She yelled into the night as Angel laughed his own joy and hugged the dark Slayer to him and spun her round.

As soon as the light had faded, Spike had leapt to catch the falling Slayer and buried his face into now blonde hair, scenting the familiar scent and feeling it settle his aching heart finally. A sigh danced across his chest and he relaxed his grip in order to peer down at his mate as he held her across his knees in the middle of the Watchers Council Courtyard as the moon streamed down around them.

His heart sang as green eyes shone back at him and he crushed her back to him in relief.

"Thank Christ!" He murmured and kissed her hard, chuckling at her giggle.

"Anyone would think you missed me Spike." All he could do was hold her to him, because truer words had never been spoken.


	28. Chapter 28

Spike slowly clambered to his feet, picking up the giggling Slayer as he did, not wanting to go without her for even a second. Faith bounded over and wrapped her arms around both blondes as she laughed her own victory joy.

"B we did it!"

Buffy laughed in return, hugging the woman back hard. Above their heads Angel and Spike grasped forearms and grinned at each other as well, their relief and joy just as strong as the women's.

Groaning caught their attention finally and they turned as one to see Willow on all fours as she battled to get to her feet. Dried and flaking blood covered the lower half of Willow's face and the skin above was pale and clammy. She shook violently and slumped back to the cobblestones, her shoulder striking Giles as she collapsed.

Angel stepped towards the two, resignation crossing his face as he went to assist.

But before he could take another step, a whirlwind swept up the dust and a human shape appeared.

Both Buffy and Angel groaned loudly at the sight of the small man to had appeared in the midst of the mini whirlwind.

"Do they pay you at all Whistler? I'll swear you are wearing the exact outfit last time we spoke" Buffy quipped. "Maybe look at updating your look sometime." Whistler grimaced at the joyous Slayer and beaming Vampire as he adjusted his hat.

"Hey, I like my look. Better than valley Girl." He snarked back with a squinty grin. Spike huffed out a quiet bark of laughter and then blinked innocently at the mock glaring Slayer. "What?" But neither could hold the pretence and giggles could be heard as they deepened their hug.

Whistler rolled his eyes and turned to look at the now moaning duo laying on the floor.

"Centuries of service and what do I get? Babysitting duty. Again." He went over and not so gently kicked Giles' back. "Wakey wakey old man, time to start your sentence." Giles merely rolled onto his front and curled into a pain wracked ball. Whistler sighed again. "God I hate my job some days."

With a pleading look towards the four champions, he soon had everyone back in the conference room that had seen the beginning of this incredible journey.

This time, instead of a standoff between Watcher and Faith, the still moaning Watcher and silent Willow were dropped unceremoniously in the corner while, Whistler, Faith and Angel sat at the conference table and Buffy situated herself firmly on her mate's lap, arms tightly around each other. As soon as all five were seated, buffy cleared her throat and looked meaningfully at the Messenger of the PTB.

"Whistler, I'm guessing you're not here for the After Party and while I know a lot, my head is still swirly with the over info. So get with the 'splainly please."

Whistler grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah, that should settle soon and I dunno how much you're gonna remember either. Humans, even super powered ones, aren't built for housing the PTBs."

He leant forward and the table was suddenly covered in hot, steaming foods and drinks, to which Buffy and Faith fell onto with exclamations of joy as they picked out their favourite foods. Even the vampires got steaming mugs of blood and a plate of Blooming Onions and buffalo wings appeared in front of Spike.

"Get comfy, it's a long one."

"The basic rules are this - balance. Everything has to balance. Good and evil can't outweigh each other, that's why there this is constant battle to keep it even." Angel nodded, remembering Jasmine. "So when those guys made the first slayer, the balance that the PTBs made was that she had to have a mate that complemented her. Strength, power, all that. But it got all messed up, what with the greed and control issues you humans seem to thrive on. But balance, right? It sometimes works itself out."

Giles' moan interrupted his telling and he glanced at the shifting head Watcher. "Hmm, he's gonna be awake real soon." He muttered, distaste making his lip curl and he glanced at Angel. "You had to go and stuff it up, didn't you? Now I gotta watch the watcher as punishment." Angel blinked at this revelation and Whistler sighed again. "Oh... yeah. I made the call to bring you in when we did and when you went the way you went, I got my ass kicked for it. So here I am, stuck babysitting for the next however long." He looked mournfully over at the watcher and witch and sighed again. "Fun times." he muttered.

"Look, that's all well and good here mate, but get to the part that I'm interested in. Mates?" Spike snapped even as he wrapped his arm protectively around his Slayer. "I didn't know vamps could mate with humans."  
Whistler nodded.

"They can't not really. But Buffy isn't strictly all human. The Slayer's power come from a demon and with everything that Buff went through here, she doesn't classify as purely of the human no more. But the thing is, even if she was just a run of the mill slayer, she could still bond with a vampire. Balance, remember?"

The group gawped at Whistler. "Gees guys, did you all get head injuries to be this slow?"

"Forgive the lack of understanding due to extenuating circumstances Hatboy and just get on with it." Faith snapped as she bit savagely into another mini meat pie.

But Buffy nodded, her understanding clear and she blushed slightly.

"No, I understand. I figured this out after Riley left and finally really got it once the Life Time Flashbacks started." She glanced at the vampire whose lap she sat on. "Demons are the only ones a slayer **could** be with. Humans are breakable." And everyone at the table spent the next few moments avoiding eyes and eating and drinking.

"So, you said all this info in my head will just 'poof' away?" Buffy broke the silence. Whistler shoved another bite of food in and the women shuddered.

"Yeah, some will stay, but I'm guessing the info overload will fade away, so anything you think is important, my advice is write it down asap." Buffy nodded and got the courage to look at the odd messenger. Without a word, he knew what she was asking.

"You and Spike are Mated. It's more that the human marriage thing. You guys will be connected on a much deeper level, only you two will know how and it can never be broken. Death is the only thing that ends it."

Buffy snorted.

"That will be mine then, and I won't be seeing old and wrinkly either. You know, as I don't have the whole undead thing going on…" She looked at Whistler in sudden fear. "I..I don't, do I? I'm not suddenly going to be craving blood?" She looked at horror at the steaming mug of red by Spike's elbow.

"Nah Slayer, balance remember? Light/Dark, Life/Undead." Buffy sagged in relief. At Spike's reassuring hug, she gasped and turned to her vampire." Not that I think vamps are yucky...well, I do.. But you, not you.." Spike sniggered at her word vomit and quieted her with a soft kiss.  
"Shush up Slayer, you know how I feel about all this. 5 years, 50 years, I'll be there the whole way." And she did know. She could feel him inside her, her heart and her mind seemed to be wrapped around his somehow. When she concentrated, she could feel a connection between them, like thin threads stretching and wrapping around them. Vague feelings could be felt and she could feel a pressure in the back of her mind, a warm comforting presence that she instinctively knew was Spike.

When she had accepted Spike's claim, it had sealed the half claim made the night before and triggered something the Council had been guarding against for a millennia.

As the power flowed into her, so had the knowledge of all the Slayers before her. Centuries of history, battles, triumphs, losses, betrayals, love, death, life, all of it flowed from each Slayer gone before and all funnelled into the Slayer who had finally joined with her True Mate. Now that information flooded her overwhelmed mind and she sagged against her mate. But one piece of information forced it's way forward and with a start, Buffy spun to face the messenger.

"If I'm not a vampire, then why am I getting some information about 'immortal'?" She frowned, trying to get the information to some out of the confusing jumble in her mind.

"That's cause you are." Whistler explained around another spilling mouthful of food "Can't very well bond you to an immortal creature and then end it after a few short years, where's the sense in that? Also, it cuts down on the temptation by the other half to turn a slayer." All four heroes sat there stunned. Immortal?

"I'm...immortal?" Buffy croaked, her eyes drifting to Spike's in hopeful wonder.

"Yeah. You're not like unkillable or anything. But you're kinda the living version of a vamp now. You still need all the normal stuff like food and sleep, but you're gonna find that you're a little faster and a bit stronger too now. Wounds will heal quicker than before too. The PTB haven't shared all that much with me, I'm guessing that you guys are gonna have to figure out what the changes are. I'm guessing that it's because of a mix of vampire and slayer. You're a Master Slayer for want of a better word." He turned to Spike. "And I was told to tell you that you get some 'gifts' as well." Spike snarled. Gifts from the PTB are never freely given.

"Sodding great. What am I gonna do to pay them back?"

Whistler stared at the vampire in bemused shock.

"Dude, they just made your mate immortal AND tougher and you are bitchin about it?"

Spike snorted. "Magics never work for those that want them to." Was all he said as he sipped at his blood. Whistler shook his head and continued.

"Yeah well, prepare to be proven wrong here. No cost involved… mainly because you already paid it I guess. But anyway. You can't very well be a full mate to a True Slayer if you two can only hang out 12 hours of each day."

With that, Whistler sat back in his chair and smirked.

Buffy stared at Spike and then back at Whistler.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Whistler smirked some more. "Spike's been sunproofed."

After that, the conversation spiralled out of control for a while, whilst the group worked through their shock and wonder at all that had happened. Questions were asked and answered and eventually conversation turned to other things and the night crept on. When the sun was just beginning to touch at the wooden blinds covering the conference windows, Willow sat up and saw the group sitting comfortably at the conference table. She hurriedly shook Giles' shoulder in an effort to rouse the silent Head Watcher and startled the entire group by wailing her grief at the feeling of the corpse lying beside her.

Buffy felt the tears well in her own eyes. Giles had been the loving father she had desperately needed when she was younger and she could once again remember the loving and supportive man he had been before their experiences had hardened him.

But a wave of a hand caught her attention. Whistler was watching the crying redhead with bored eyes.

"Willow Rosenberg, I wouldn't do tha..." But his words came too late as Willow uttered another cry, her hands grasping her head as she sagged to the floor as blood once more dripped from her nose. Whistler answered the unspoken question in the four heroes' eyes.

"The PTB were serious when they punished her. No magics allowed. Any attempts and she gets a whack to the brainpan. She can't even read the love spells in Cosmo any more. It's gonna be a long hard lesson for that one. Better tell the kitchens to stock up on iron infused foods for a while." All four heroes jumped at the moan that apparently came from Giles at that very moment.

"But I thought he was dead?" Faith queried.

Whistler laughed. "Oh he is and this is the best one yet! Buffy, when you asked that they not send him to a Hell dimension, you threw a spanner in their plans. They can't have someone like him running around with his own little super powered army and they couldn't just leave him in charge as he was. So, they fixed it."  
The four turned to Giles as he forced himself upright and turned to look at the gasps that had followed. Buffy and Faith both leapt to their feet, hands reaching for stakes that were no longer within reach.

"THIS? THIS is the Powers That Be great fucking choice?" Buffy snarled in rage.

From Giles face was now covered in a bumpy forehead and had a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

Whistler was cacking himself fit to burst and only just managed to rein it in enough to gasp out at the approaching Slayers.

"Nah nah, he's cool Slayers. The PTB want him to stay and teach the girls, no point wasting all that knowledge if they have to keep him here. Soul, he's still got his soul and a leash too." Buffy and Faith halted in their advance and stood there looking at the shocked duo still on the floor. Giles' hands were running over his face as he looked in terrified horror at Willow sitting beside him, who was shaking her head in fear.

"He's stuck here until the last Slayer made during that spell of yours dies. He can't die in the usual vampire ways, but he can't do much else either. "  
"Huh and again, huh?" Buffy asked lost.

Whistler elaborated.

"Angel syndrome with a Spike Chip Addition. Weighty soul, not like his old one, double helping of guilt and a just for fun, a mystical, much better version of the Initiative chip. If he even thinks about double crossing the new Council or any of the girls, or tries to get out of his punishment, he gets a dose of what Rosenberg gets. So he has quite a few years to think about what he has done and maybe change the outlook of his future." Buffy stared down at the man that had come to mean so much in her life, both good and bad. And shook her head. It really was a fitting punishment.

And as she looked around the conference room of the Watcher's Council, she felt her heart sink. She didn't want to be here anymore. She had, unsurprisingly enough, enjoyed her year of freedom from the crushing pressures of slaying and council rule and the thought of having to come back, to fulfil the PTB edict of running the damn council…. She felt the rage that had been quiet start to bubble.

Spike, sensing the rising rage, was by her side in a blink of an eye. Hand caressingly wrapped around the back of her neck, he pulled her close and rested her head on his shoulder, before hugging her to him tightly.

"Buffy, what is it luv?" He whispered into her ear, shielding her from the curious eyes in the room.

But she shook her head, unwilling to voice the dread that was rising, but apparently Whistler was a mind reader as well as a messenger.

"Summers, chill. You ain't who the PTB had in mind for this place. That's one benefit to you picking the Watcher. The slayers here will run this place with a bit more democracy, all with the voting and all, Giles and the witch will help to guide and teach, with limited actual power - hence MY punishment of babysitting. You are to head off and do what you two do best. Save the world. Together."

Buffy's head shot up and she glanced at the man in happiness and then hugged her mate to her.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you to all those who were so very kind to read, and write reviews. It was an extremely interesting experience writing this story and sharing it with you all. I only hope my disinterest in this story didn't mean I made it suck.

So HUGE MASSIVE thanks to you all! You are what makes so awesome!

Now, go and read the final chapter, the Epilogue and I hope you truly enjoy.

* * *

It wasn't quite as simple as that of course. The Council needed some serious restructuring so the Aurelian Vampires and Faith and Buffy stayed to help. Willow spent a lot of her time clutching her head and screaming in her room and Whistler just shrugged his shoulders and told Buffy that the witch was gonna struggle to learn this lesson and to move on from their destroyed friendship. Spike translated that into "Red won't learn and it's best if we bugger off quick" to which the hatted messenger just struggled. Buffy couldn't find it within her to care overly much to be honest.

Giles took his new lifestyle just as hard. A number of screaming headaches signified that he was not as accommodating as he pretended and caused many a soulful sigh from his reluctant babysitter.

Buffy and Spike didn't find that they actually had much to do with the old heads of the Watchers Council. Instead, they found themselves more involved with the actual overseeing of the Slayers themselves.

Those slayers that had gone up against the four heroes, now found themselves with half the strength and power they had had originally. While still stronger than ordinary humans, they were definitely at a lesser degree than they had been when first called by the spell. This meant that training was revised for all the newly weakened slayers. Most of these slayers had at some point, approached Buffy to express their apologies for their actions that day, something that Buffy couldn't hold against them at all. It's hard to go against something that had had your back from the first second.

Those slayers that hadn't been present for the final confrontation had in fact snuck off with Dawn. When the slayers had been informed that Buffy had gone rogue and was coming back to extract revenge, many of the girls couldn't bring themselves to believe it. Rumours had spread whilst she had been gone and with Dawn there to continually show a Summer's presence, many had gone to the willowy teen and sought her version. Many of the Sunnydale Slayers had been in the group that refused to think badly of the Original slayer - "been there, done that, got the tshirt" Amanda, one of the Sunnydale Slayers, had been heard saying. Dawn hadn't known until they had shown up en masse at the Hyperion only an hour before the battle had commenced.

These Slayers were now the voting heads of the council, and as far as Buffy and Spike could see, a new council, a healthier council was well on its way to being born.

Finally, it was time for the four heroes to leave.

Dawn was now voted onto the Council Board and had opted to stay and help direct the Council. Many tears were shed as the two sisters said their goodbyes.

Angel was headed off to parts unknown, all Buffy knew was that Whistler and Angel had spent a few nights shut away talking and when Angel had emerged, seemed more at peace than she had seen him in a long time.

Faith had been in negotiation with the Cleveland Free Ranger Slayers and the new council and was headed back to Cleveland to be the liaison between the two. Faith was maintaining that the Free Rangers were staying separate, but that she was going to see how this new council ran before committing to anything more than an exchange of information and training the younger slayers if needed.

As for Buffy and Spike, they were set to travel.

Spike was indeed 'sunproofed' as Whistler had revealed and had spent an entire day lazing in the sun with his mate by his side. They planned to see the world now that they were no longer confined to night-time travel with occasional visits back to the compound and helping out with slaying when needed.

They had spent days in bed following the battle, connecting and exploring their new bond. They could now hear each other when they concentrated and Whistler shared that their gifts would only strengthen with time.

He had also been right in that the information that had earlier been crammed into Buffy's head to painful confusion point would face away. Since then, it had settled down and only occasionally now a bit of information would drift through. Even the memory flashbacks had ceased and Buffy was now back to remembering as all humans did.

They had the truck packed and ready to go, goodbyes had been said and hugs given and received. Now Spike and Buffy stood at the sweeping front doors of the Council Compound, staring out into the LA morning.

"Ready Slayer?" Came the question, as cool arms slid around her and loving lips placed a kiss on her shoulder. She leant back into the hug and smiled.

"For the first time in a very long time Spike, I think I really am."


End file.
